Unexpected Savior
by ChaosChick12
Summary: Tonya was nothing more than a simple village girl with a wolf for a friend. Living out her day as the village hunter. But the day four ninja appear within her rural village, her life is turned upside as she is thrust into a role that had been decided for her since before she was born. Can she rise to the challenge placed upon her shoulders? bad languge, violence, GoemonxOC
1. Ch 1 Introducing the Ninja

Yes I admit I am one of the many rabid fangirls who has fallen in love with Shall We Date? games. Thus is why this story was born! My version of what would happen, kinda following the basic outline with my own little twists and turns thrown in for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shall We Date? Ninja Love or its characters, just my OC and the plotline of this story.

~*Introducing….the Ninja*~

It was silent as a girl slowly made her way through the forest. Holding her bow and arrow at the ready as she stalked her prey. A giant boar that had been wreaking havoc on her little mountain village. It'd already torn up most of the fields and injured a few farmers as well. She was going to put a stop to it. It'd taken some patience, but the boar had finally separated from its group and gone off on its own. Now it was just rooting around for anything to eat, thinking that it was perfectly safe. She waited till it turned broad side and drew her bow back as she took aim. Quick as lighting the arrow flew through the air and buried itself into the boar's skull. The animal gave one cry before dropping dead on to the ground. Just to be sure she waited to see if the animal was feigning death before moving in. Last thing she wanted to do get caught on one of its tusks. After a few moments she walked over and kicked it, but the huge animal didn't move.

"We're going to eat well tonight." The girl smiled before letting out three loud whistles. A black wolf came into the clearing, pulling something along behind it. A makeshift sled. "Good boy Fang."

She praised the wolf as he barked a reply at the girl. She walked over to the sled and pulled a mat off of it as the wolf trotted along beside her. The two managed to get the boar on to the mat as the girl tied it up. Repeating the process the two got the boar on to the sled and each grabbed on to the thick rope and began to pull. It was a hard trek down the mountain with so much weight, but once they reached the mountain road things became easier since it was sloped downhill. After a good couple of hours of trekking along the road the girl and wolf finally made it back to their village.

"What'd ya know? Our little hunter actually managed to get the big boar." A man laughed as the girl smiled at him.

"Told you I could do it." She huffed as she stretched her back out.

"Well of course. Seeing as she has that wolf to help her out those two can track anything." Another man teased as the wolf sat down next to the girl.

"Careful or she may use that deadly aim she has on you!" Another laughed as Tonya just shook her head with a smile, letting the men have their fun.

"Once again we thank you Tonya for doing this for us." The village elder said with a warm smile as the girl scratched her head.

"It was nothing." She said as the men took the boar to get it butchered.

Tonya adjusted her bow and arrows as she and her wolf Fang strolled through the village. Many people called out to the girl as she passed by. She waved at them all as she walked back to her small hut that was at the edge of the houses. She stored her hunting gear as she undid her long waist length brunette hair. She sat outside and enjoyed the breeze that blew by as she watched the daily going ons of the village. Women were running about doing laundry or gathering supplies for the feast that would be held that night. The men were out doing hard labor in the mountains or out trading with nearby villages. And the children just ran about having fun, enjoying the day.

"I see you got us another one Tonya." One of the women said as she stopped to chat with the young girl.

"Yeah. Took a while but I finally found him. Just in time to for the festival going on tonight." She grinned as another woman stopped as shook her head.

"Tonya, you're nineteen and a lovely young lady. Why do you insist in doing stuff that is usually reserved for the men? You'll never find a husband if you insist in doing all those dangerous activities. Not to mention how you dress." The lady sighed as Tonya arched a brow.

The girl frowned as she looked at her clothes. An old short kimono meant for a man and shorts that she wore underneath. Sure they were dirty and slightly tattered, but it's not like she could afford to buy anything fancy. Besides she had no interest in dressing in a pretty kimono when all it did was restrict her. She enjoyed having her legs free so that she could move about as she wished. The two women left as Tonya looked to Fang who was sitting beside her.

"You don't mind how I look do you boy?" She asked as the wolf licked her face. Tonya laughed as she stood and rubbed her feet. Seeing as how she never wore shoes they tended to get sore quickly. "Why don't we go visit the hot springs?"

Fang jumped up at this as Tonya grabbed her hunting gear and a towel before heading up the small mountain trail. It was a short walk from the village to the natural hot springs. Many of the villagers made the trip daily to visit the place. But since today was a special day she would have the place all to herself. It brought a smile to her face as she thought about it. She looked out over the huge spring as she walked over to the tree where she stripped off her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself. She kept her bow and arrows near her as she dipped herself into the water with the towel still on. Never knowing when someone may decide to show up, she never bathed naked except at the bathhouse in the village. The wolf opted out for lying on the warm stones near the springs as Tonya sunk down to her neck in the water.

"Just what I needed after that hunt." Tonya sighed as a happy smile came across her face.

The two just sat there in silence, enjoying the sounds of the birds and other creatures of the forest. She dove under water for a bit and popped up shortly afterwards as the water loosened up her sore muscles. Tonya looked to Fang to call him in, but the wolf's ears were twitching. Meaning that he heard something. She waded back over to him as she pretended to be enjoying the water when in reality she was listening to everything around her. Seeing as how she spent the most time in the forest she knew ever sound it had to offer. So if something sounded even remotely off she would notice it.

"We should just ask." A calm voice whispered as Tonya closed her eyes.

"And ruin the view? Uh uh." A voice chuckled as she could practically hear the drool coming from the guy's mouth.

"She's not bad, but she's just a kid. And her chest is so small." A sleazy voice said as Tonya figured out their location.

"I swear, both of you are nothing but pigs." An annoyed voice said as the girl tilted her head.

One of the many signals she'd taught Fang. The wolf got up quietly and left as she kept her eyes shut. Making it seem like she hadn't noticed the wolf leave. The girl sank into the water, keeping her hands on the stones to hold her body up. Fang silently snuck back down the road and up through the forest to where the voices were coming from. He picked up on a foreign scent as he slowly tracked it up into the trees. The wolf crouched down as he came upon four figures. Taking his pick he aimed for the one that seemed the most distracted and went after him.

"Yeooooww!" A voice hollered as a young man sprang forth from the trees. "Damnit that hurt!"

"It'll get a lot worse if you don't tell me why you were spying on me." Tonya demanded as she stood with her bow nocked and ready. The boy held up his hands as he stared at the girl who remained perfectly still.

Upon hearing a whirring noise Tonya let her arrow fly, with two others following right behind it. Knocking whatever was coming for her out of the air. She loaded another arrow as the other three came out of their hiding spot. With Fang right behind them barring his teeth.

"Wow, you stopped the shuriken in mid-flight. I'm impressed." The first guy clapped as Tonya lowered her arrow.

Before her stood four men. One with short snowy white hair, one with long golden locks, another with short midnight blue hair, and the last with fiery red shoulder length hair. All very tall and muscular from what she could tell. And all were dressed in ninja clothing.

"What are ninja doing here?" Tonya asked as she kept her fingers on her arrow, ready to draw it back and let it fly if necessary.

"We're looking for a man. He's an ex-priest and is supposed to live in these parts." The one with midnight hair said as he held up his hands. Tonya narrowed her eyes as she wasn't sure if she should let them go or not.

"We were told that he could help us find someone very important." The white haired ninja said as Tonya looked into his eyes. She could see no hint of deceit in them.

"Very well. I can take you to my village. The elder may know of who you're looking for." Tonya relaxed her grip as she returned her arrow to its quiver. "Fang leave them be."

The girl walked back around the tree where her clothes were hanging to change while the wolf kept a lookout on them. Once she was dressed she motioned for them to follow her as she led them back down the trail. It surprised the four at how quiet she was as she kept her eyes forward.

"So, you're not going to ask us our names?" The golden haired one, the one bit by Fang, asked as he walked up next to her.

"What's the point? If you're ninja then you'll probably just lie and give me some fake name." She said as she kept her eyes forward.

"Good point." The boy said as he nodded, amazed at how smart the girl was. "Well then is there a reason you wear boy's clothes?"

"Is there a reason you feel the need to ask all these questions?" She asked as the boy was surprised by her snippiness.

After that they fell back into silence as they broke through the trees and got back on a main road. Tonya led them into town as the villagers all stared at the new comers. She led them to a hut in the middle of the village where an old man was telling a story to the children. Fang ran ahead and barked softly as the children all turned and ran towards the wolf. The elder looked up to see Tonya with the four strangers.

"Who are these gentlemen with you Tonya? Don't tell me you found four suitors in such a short time." The elder laughed as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"Elder don't tease me. These men are looking for someone. I told them you may be able to help." Tonya explained as the four bowed their heads in respect.

"Very well. Come in, come in." The old man said as the four men followed him inside.

Tonya took off to occupy the children as the four headed inside the small hut. The four ninja sat across from the man who poured them some tea an offered it to them. They thanked him and took a sip before the blue haired one spoke.

"Please allow me to introduce us. I am Saizo, this is Sasuke, Goemon, and Kotaro." Saizo pointed to each in turn as the elder nodded at each of them.

"So what brings you ninja to my humble home?" The elder asked as Goemon cleared his voice. "It's rare to even see a samurai around these parts, let alone ninja."

"We were told that an ex-priest lives in this little village." He said as the elder poured himself some more tea.

"You were told correct. I am the ex-priest you speak of. May I ask why four ninja came looking for me?" The man asked as the man nodded.

"If you are the ex-priest then I'm sure you're aware of the situation the ninja clans are facing. The tyrant Nobunaga Oda has declared war on all ninja. He intends to wipe them out." Goemon explained as the elder nodded.

"I had heard rumors, but living in the mountains we remain hidden from many threats of the world. I take it old man Hattori sent you correct?" the elder asked as Sasuke took over.

"Correct. He said that you'd be able to help us find the one that could unify the clans. That way we would stand a better chance against Nobunaga's forces." The young one explained as the old man chuckled.

"Uniting the clans has been a long since dead dream. Without a true successor of Ninjutsu it would be impossible. The last true heirs were wiped out long ago." The man said as he hung his head.

"That's just it though. They had a child. Master Hattori told us that when you decided to come here, he sent a child with you and asked you to raise it. That child sir, is the successor. The heir to Ninjutsu." Kotaro finally spoke as the elder felt himself go cold.

"You mean….that child I kept all these years is the successor?" The elder asked as the ninja picked up on his words.

"So the child is still alive?" Saizo asked as the elder nodded and chuckled.

"Yes. In fact, you've already met her." The elder said as the four looked at each other.

"Wait, you mean that girl?" Sasuke boomed as Saizo hit him.

"Show some respect." Saizo growled as Sasuke held his head.

"Yes. That girl is Tonya Shadray. I named her myself since she was given to me as a baby. I always wondered why that girl seemed to enjoy doing dangerous activities." He chuckled as the men wondered what he meant. "She never was a normal child. Always rough housing, running around, spending most of her time in the woods. You know she's our best hunter now? That boar you all passed on your way here was her latest kill."

"That takes true marksmanship. A boar's head is extremely thick and so is its hide. In order to kill them you have to hit them just right in the head." Kotaro said as he found himself already impressed with the girl's skill.

"Plus she was able to knock my shuriken out of the air. Any normal archer couldn't do that." Saizo said as they all nodded as a shiver ran through Sasuke.

"And she had her aim trained on me?" Sasuke rubbed his arms as Goemon chuckled.

"What she lacks in looks she makes up for in skill. It would seem that she is the one we've been looking for." The red head said as a knock could be heard on the door.

"Elder, some of the men were wondering—why are you all staring at me?" Tonya asked as she looked over them all.

* * *

An the characters have been introduced! Now on to the next one which will have some action in it I promise!


	2. Ch 2 Sneak Attack

The semester is coming to an end so hopefully updates will be coming a lot quicker now. Especially since I can't stop writing this story! Anyways I'll rant later, on with the story!

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

~*Sneak Attack*~

Upon receiving nothing but silence and stares from the men, the girl backed out of the hut and headed down the main path. She didn't know what the deal was as she walked back towards the kids who were taking turns sitting on the wolf. Since he was bigger than any normal wolf he could easily support their weight with no problem.

"So who are those men with the elder?" A small girl asked as Tonya picked her up.

"They're special guests. Which means you guys shouldn't be nuisances." She smiled as a boy tugged on her kimono.

"We're not nu…nu…nu… troublemakers." He spat out as Tonya laughed.

"Oh Tonya, would you mind catching us some more fish for tonight?" A woman called out as the girl nodded, picking up a free basket.

"You guys wanna help?" Tonya asked as the children cheered and ran around her as they headed towards the river.

Stepping out of the hut, the five men watched as the small group disappeared down the road before heading towards the river that was below the village. The old man sighed as he sat down in a chair and leaned his head back. He could still hear the happy voices as they drifted further and further away before finally disappearing.

"To think, she was the heir all along." The man breathed as the ninja looked at him.

"Sasuke go keep an eye on the girl. And don't make her suspicious of you." Saizo ordered as the youngest one clacked his heels together.

"Roger!" Sasuke said before disappearing.

"Kotaro you may want to join him for safety." Goemon sighed as the white haired ninja nodded before disappearing.

"Elder, does anyone else know about her?" Saizo asked as he knelt beside the old man.

"Of course not. I didn't even know myself. To think I've had the heir with me the entire time." The old man shook his head at the irony as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Down by the river…

The children cheered as they watched Tonya catch fish after fish. A few of the older children attempted to catch a few as well while the younger ones sat on the bank with the wolf keeping an eye on them. Remembering what had happened last time Sasuke just walked straight out of the trees as the children turned towards him. He smiled brightly and waved as a few ran over to him out of curiosity. Kotaro wasn't too far behind as he kept an eye on the rambunctious ninja.

"Mister you're really big." One of the little girls said as Sasuke knelt down beside her.

"Well aren't you just the brave one." He smiled as he patted her head.

"You have to be nice to be around Fang. Fang only likes nice people." A smaller boy said as he pointed at the wolf. Sasuke froze up a bit when he saw the wolf eyeing him. Making sure the children were ok.

"So where are the other two?" Tonya asked as she walked out of the river.

"Still taking care of business. I got bored and figured I'd come see if I could help." Sasuke said as he stood back up to his full height.

"I take it you're not leaving any time soon?" Tonya guessed as Sasuke shook his head. "Great…"

She groaned as the children drug him towards the river. Tonya spotted Kotaro hanging on the edge and wondered why he was being so quiet. She motioned him over with a smile before turning back towards the river. Sasuke had rolled his pants up before moving towards the water. Sasuke stood at the ready as he watched the fish swim by as he went to strike. He made wild movements as he struck for the fish, scaring most of them away and getting himself wet. Tonya walked back out and calmed her breathing as the ninja watched her.

"Geez you'd think one with your training would be good at this." Tonya scoffed as Sasuke puffed out his cheeks. "Patience is key."

To prove her point Tonya stood there as the fish came back around. The girl scouted with her eyes for the biggest one and waited until it drew close enough. Quickly she drove her hand into the water and latched on to the fish's tail. She pulled it out and held it up proudly to Sasuke who sulked as he turned away.

"That's not fair. I usually just catch them with my weapon." He pouted as Tonya added the fish to the pile.

"It's not hard. Being a ninja you have the quick hands for it. It's all a matter of timing." Tonya said as Sasuke nodded.

Without a word Kotaro made his way into the water as all eyes turned towards the quiet man. He stood there with his eyes closed as they wondered what he was doing. Before they could blink he struck both his hands into the water and pulled up four fish, two in each hand. Tonya nodded her approval as Sasuke growled and began trying again with the kids around him. Tonya went to take a seat on the bank as she watched the scene before her. Kotaro added his fish to the pile as he moved to sit near the girl.

"I apologize if we scared you earlier today." He said as Tonya glanced over at him.

"Oh, well you're forgiven." She smiled as she watched Sasuke and the kids get into a splash war.

"I must admit that was amazing how you deflected the shuriken with your arrows. Not many people can see them, let alone knock them out of the air.

"I didn't see them. I could hear the high pitched whistle as they flew through the air. From listening to my arrows fly all my life, I'm pretty attuned to noises like that." Tonya said as she drew her feet towards her. "I don't' suppose you two are going to share your names? Since it seems you may be here awhile it might be useful to know who you are instead of hollering 'Hey you with the white hair!'"

"It's Kotaro." He smiled, even though the girl couldn't tell because of his mouth cover. "That is Sasuke."

"Pleasure. I'm Tonya." She said as Kotaro nodded.

He glanced over the girl as the two sat there in silence, watching the kids and Sasuke just have fun. The girl was small, barely reaching five feet three inches. Her hair was long and well-kept despite how much running around she did. Showing that she took some pride in her appearance. Her hands were worn from work, but also soft as she tended to the children. He glanced at her feet and saw that the balls of her feet and the heels were the only things wrapped up. He figured that they must be strong to be able to withstand the rocky terrain.

"Can I help you?" She asked as Kotaro looked up at her.

"You're not like most women." He noted as she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted.

"I never could just fall in line. I didn't find the role of the typical woman very enticing. I always found myself drawn to rough housing with the boys my age. Wanting to learn how to hunt, to fight, to do all the things the men did. Couldn't explain why but it was more appealing than sitting around looking pretty just waiting to be married off." Tonya shrugged as Kotaro tilted his head. It was just as the elder had said. He wondered if it was the ninja blood in her that made her want to be different, or if it was something else altogether.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon they gathered up the fish and headed back to the village. About half way there one of the children started tugging on Tonya's kimono as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled as she put the basket down and picked the boy up. He immediately snuggled into her as Kotaro picked up the basket. The girl wasn't always tough, she had a softer side to her as well. He found himself intrigued by the girl as he walked up beside her and looked from the boy to her. Tonya easily read the question in his eyes as she adjusted her grip on the boy.

"Just because I didn't want to get married doesn't mean I don't love children." She said softly as they entered the village.

The rest of the villagers were a buzz as they began setting up for a feast. The ninja just wandered about as they watched the proceedings take place. The elder had promised them that he would tell Tonya the truth that night after everything was said and done. He just wished to give the girl one last night of peace before allowing the ninja to take her away. Once preparations were complete the festival began. A few of the villagers played music as the rest of them danced around. The ninja just sat off to the side as they watched the villagers enjoy their time. Tonya was spending her time with the kids as they all had fun just dancing around. All of them as carefree as could be as they just made up their own dances. Finally the music ended as everyone gathered around the main pit where the boar was hanging as one of the men held up his sake cup.

"And now, before we can begin this feast we must thank our little hunter. Tonya stand up so we can all—"

The man's voice caught in his throat as he stood there frozen. Sticking out of him was an arrow. The man looked down at it as he sank to his knees. A scream rang out, triggering more and more as panic erupted. The children all gathered around Tonya as she stood in front of them, trying to keep them calm. Loud voices could be heard as hoof beats drew closer and closer. Fang came running back with the girl's bow and arrows as she turned to the children with a smile on her face.

"Remember, we've practiced this. You are to keep each other safe and head for the caves in the hills. You are not to move from them until the adults come for you understand?" She asked the older ones as they nodded.

"Fang keep them off the main roads and be safe." She hugged the wolf as he put a paw on the girl before she let him go.

The wolf barked at the children as the older ones grabbed the younger ones and led them away. Scared but comforted by Tonya's words. She turned back towards the chaos as the women hurried off after the children while the men picked up their farm tools and turned to meet their attackers. Dirty men rode into the village, striking down anything that they happened to pass by. Without thinking she let an arrow fly directly into one of the bandit's shoulders as she notched another one. The elder watched as she let arrow after arrow fly, making herself a target.

"Tonya! Why are you still here? You should've run with the children!" The elder hollered as he ran towards her.

"They're in good hands! I can't just stand by and watch as my home is destroyed!" Tonya replied as she let another arrow fly.

"You don't understand!" The elder said as he grabbed her arm. She looked at him calmly as he wondered what was going through her head.

"Let me go Elder." She said calmly as he recognized that look in her eyes. The look of one meant for battle.

He felt his hand relax as she broke away, running towards a free horse. She quickly jumped on and pulled an arrow from the quiver hanging from the saddle. She let three more fly as the bandits turned their attention towards her. She smirked as she turned the horse and ran out of the village as those still on horseback chased after her. Kotaro watched as the girl led them out of there, putting herself in danger.

"Saizo! The girl!" He hollered as he cut through an enemy.

"I got her! You all finish off this lot!" Goemon hollered as he began running after them.

Already deep in the forest the girl hopped off the horse and pulled the quiver off before sending the horse off. She ducked down low and hid in the bushes as she waited. Sure enough the bandits weren't far behind as they slowed down and began looking around. Wondering where the girl could've gone. Just as if she was hunting she waited for the opportune moment and let her arrows fly. Hitting their mark as the horses spooked and took off running. The girl stood, satisfied with herself as she started to make her way out of the brush. Hoping that everyone was ok in the village. As she was about to hit the road, she heard a distinct whistling sound coming towards her. Before she had time to block it, something struck her shoulder and buried itself in her flesh. She bit her tongue as she fought hard against crying out as her assailant appeared from the shadows.

"You're a very hard person to find girl. We've been tracking you down for quite some time now. Kusonoki Princess." The man chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked as she held her arm. Slowly feeling her body grow heavy.

"I'm going to be the one to wipe your bloodline off the face of the earth." He grinned as he pulled a dagger out as it flashed menacingly in the moonlight.

* * *

Just as promised there was action in this one. I really hated how the games portrayed the female character as every other typical heroine you read about. Being weak, inexperienced in anything, scared of fighting but will if she has to. So I put a twist on it. As I have on pretty much everything while still keeping to the main idea. Sorry but the damsel in distress characters just never sit well with me. Anyways I'm done ranting for now so please let me know what you thought and I'll get to work on the next chapter!


	3. Ch 3 Departure

I love how in my down time from studying I can knock these chapters out so quickly! I literally sit down and knock these chapters out within a few hours and then go over and edit it till I'm perfectly happy. I just hope you all like it as well.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

~*Departure*~

'Damnit, why can't I move?' Tonya cursed internally as she sat there looking at the man. Growing closer as his smirk only widened as he pulled out a small dagger.

"Fire Dragon Dance!" A voice called out before a dragon made of fire came roaring towards them.

The dragon picked the man up off his feet and slammed him into a tree as it burned him alive. Tonya looked away from the dying man as she sat there with a confused look on her face. A soft chuckling could be heard as she turned her head and saw Goemon walking through the trees. He brushed his bangs out of his face as he looked down at the girl.

"Looks like I made it in time." He grinned as he looked at the charred remains of the enemy. "And you, why are you just sitting there? Don't you want to thank your savior with a lavish kiss?"

"If I could move I would punch you in the face for that comment." Tonya growled as she sat there.

"Oh, you're a feisty one." Goemon teased as he walked over. He knelt down near the girl and spotted the kunai knife sticking out of her shoulder. "I see. This blade probably was probably coated in a poison that causes paralysis. Kotaro can create an antidote for it. Your life isn't in danger."

"Well that's good to know." She sighed as she sat there. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Goemon smirked as he held the girl in his arms. He arched his brow, waiting for her to protest even more. But since she was paralyzed there was nothing she could really do about it. She turned her head away from him as she heard him chuckle. Knowing that she was in a defenseless position she just went along with it for now. Goemon walked in silence as they listened to the sounds around them. Fairly certain that no more enemies were coming, but keeping his guard up regardless. Despite wanting to keep her silence, Tonya wanted to know more about the man that had saved her. Considering that she had nothing better to do.

"Mind telling me your name?" Tonya asked softly as Goemon glanced down at her.

"It's Goemon. And here I thought you didn't like me." He winked as the girl snorted.

"Ha! Asking for a name hardly qualifies as liking someone." Tonya scoffed as Goemon frowned. "Anyways who was that and why did they attack me?"

"That was a ninja assassin. As for why he attacked you he was probably part of that group that attacked your village." Goemon said as Tonya looked up at him.

"Then why did he call me the Kusonoki Princess?" Tonya asked as Goemon stopped.

"He called you that?" He asked as she nodded. "Oh this is bad."

"Why is it bad?" Tonya asked as Goemon tightened his grip on her. "Hello?"

Goemon didn't reply as he began running at an incredibly fast speed. Within minutes they were back in the village. Tonya was relieved to see that no one had died in the attack. She wondered if Fang was still hiding with the children in the caves or not. She would have to tell someone about that. Goemon walked through the village quickly to where the other three ninja were. They were surprised to see the girl in Goemon's arms.

"Kotaro she's been paralyzed. The kunai is still in her arm, I didn't want to move it before you had a chance to look at it." Goemon said as Kotaro walked over to examine the wound.

"It's a minor paralysis. It won't take me long to make an antidote for this." Kotaro said as he reached for the kunai. "I'll have to take care of her arm first. Tonya this may hurt."

He waited till the girl nodded before pulling the kunai out. Tonya fought back a scream as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. Goemon was impressed when the girl didn't cry out as fresh blood ran down her arm. She leaned her head against Goemon's chest as the elder led them to her hut, away from prying eyes. Goemon laid her down on her futon as Tonya glanced up to see only Kotaro in the room with her. It wasn't long before exhaustion and pain drove the girl into a deep sleep.

_._._

"Wakey, wakey…." A voice called out as Tonya slowly began to open her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head."

As her vision cleared she was surprised to see Sasuke so close to her. The girl sat up quickly, trying to get away from him. But in doing so she ended up head butting Sasuke pretty hard. The two sat there with a throbbing pain in their heads as they both fought against it. Tonya held her head to try and make the pain go away.

"Wait a minute…I can move again!" Tonya hollered as she moved her arms and legs to make sure.

"Yeah, I got that when you rammed your head into mine." Sasuke grunted as he rubbed the sore spot. "Glad to see you better though. Hey guys! She's awake!"

Sasuke grinned as he looked at the door. Tonya looked at the four men who entered the small hut as she wondered what was going on. The elder sat there with a somber look on his face as the ninja remained silent. Tonya glanced at Kotaro who seemed to be happy that the girl was awake. She could feel a stinging sensation in her shoulder as she looked down to see stitches in it.

"That's right. I was injured. Thank you Kotaro for tending to my wounds." Tonya lowered her head as Kotaro merely nodded.

"Tonya, these men have something they wish to tell you." The elder said as he looked to Saizo.

"My name is Saizo. You have already met the others. We were sent here to find and retrieve a girl. The one known as the Kusonoki Princess." Saizo said as Tonya looked at them all, an uneasy feeling building in her stomach.

"Elder? Why are they looking at me like that?" Tonya asked as she looked to the old man who sighed.

"It's because you're the princess Tonya." The elder breathed as the girl froze from shock. "When you were just a baby, you were given to me by the leader of the Iga ninja clan. He asked me then if I would look after you since you were nothing but an orphan. Figuring that you were just some poor lost child, I gladly accepted that duty. But now I see it was to protect you from those who wish to wipe out all ninja from existence."

"We need your help. Nobunaga Oda is raging war all across the country. He plans to make himself shogun and rule over all the land. But before that he plans to wipe out any and all ninja. In order to prevent this we need you to unite the clans under your name." Saizo explained as Tonya started laughing.

"This is a joke right? This is just me hallucinating from the poison isn't it? I can't be a princess….I'm nothing more than a hunter!" Tonya raised her voice as she looked at them.

The attack from last night flashed before her eyes. The ninja smirking at her as she remained helpless before him. Someone had wanted her dead. Why, the girl didn't know. She'd never so much as set foot outside the village. So who would hire a ninja to kill a simple girl from the country? Yet she had the wound to prove it. Plus bandits had also attacked last night. Had they come to kill her? Or were they merely a distraction to chase her into the forest.

"It's no joke. You're the Ninja Princess, the one who will unite all ninja against Nobunaga Oda." Sasuke said cheerfully as she looked at him. How could he be so happy about this?

"Whether you like it or not, you're the princess. It would be wise for you come with us back to Iga so that preparations can begin." Goemon said just as cheerfully as she shot him a glare. She hadn't forgiven him for the forest incident yet.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged as Saizo cleared his voice.

"You place everyone here in danger. Last night we were lucky that no one was killed. However you won't get this lucky again. If you remain here you attract more danger to them. Next time someone could die. Just to get to you." Saizo said as the reality sunk in.

Four men show up out of nowhere and come looking for someone. And then it just so happens that bandits show up to raid the village shortly after them? On top of it someone personally came after her. She could hear the truth in Saizo's words as she sat there. She had no choice. She had to join them otherwise someone would get killed. And it would be all her fault.

"I see…" Was all she could say as the ninja sat there, waiting for her answer. "Very well, let me get changed and we can depart."

They all slowly filed out as Tonya just sat there. A low whine came from the corner as she looked over to see Fang lying down. He got up and walked over to her and placed his head in her lap. She smiled down at her childhood friend as she scratched his ears. The wolf looked up at her as she looked around the small hut. It would be the last time she saw this place. While it wasn't much, it was hers. Something she'd built, with the help of the villagers, to call her own. It saddened her to know that she would never be coming back. But if it was to keep everyone else safe, she could bear that sadness. She slowly dressed in her tattered clothes and grabbed her bow and the quiver she'd stolen last night and pushed herself to her feet. Fang stood up as Tonya took a deep breath before looking down at him.

"Ready boy?" She asked as the wolf barked in response.

Tonya held her head high as she walked outside. It was still early so no one was up and moving yet. Standing near her hut were the ninja, talking amongst themselves. Tonya cleared her voice as they all turned towards the girl who was smiling weakly at them.

"Well, shall we?" Tonya asked as the ninja nodded.

"Wait." The elder said as he stopped Tonya. She looked at him as he pulled something out from within his kimono.

It was a beautiful deep purple crystal shard that hung from the end of a leather necklace. The elder handed it to her as the girl stared at it in amazement. She'd never seen something so pretty in all her life. She looked from the shard to the elder who was merely smiling at her.

"It came with you when you were just a baby. You used to cling to it so frantically as an infant. As you got older I decided to hold on to it for you. I planned on giving it to you on the day you were to be married. I believe it will bring you good luck on your journey." The old man said softly as Tonya hugged him.

"Thank you elder. I'll never forget any of you." She whispered as she let him go.

She tied the leather strands around her neck a few times before tying them up for good. The elder beamed like a proud father as the girl turned from him to the waiting ninja. She took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Knowing that she could never turn back now.

_._._

"Report." A man said as his followers bowed before him.

"Sir, it would seem the attack failed. While we were right in assuming that the girl was the one, four masters had beaten our spy to her. They cut down the bandits and took out our ninja as well. Upon further inspection it would seem that she's left with the masters as well." The ninja reported as the leader grunted.

"Do we know which ninja she is with?" The leader asked as his subordinate shook his head.

"At the moment no. Our ninja are out gathering information as we speak though. It shouldn't take us long to find out who the girl is with." The ninja said as the leader nodded.

"Very well. Find out who the masters are, kill them, and bring the girl here." He ordered as the ninja disappeared. "You can't hide forever Kusonoki Princess."

* * *

And thus begins the journey to Iga! Man I can't wait to start working on the next chapter I have so many ideas it'll be hard to decide how I want things to go. Anyways finals are coming up so my next update will take a while. But once they're done updates should be just about every week or so. Well you all know the drill! Till next time folks!


	4. Ch 4 Breakthrough

And thus begins the journey to Iga! Got this done pretty quickly but had to wait till the semester was out till I could post it. My faithful readers your patience has been rewarded. Now on with the show!

~*Breakthrough*~

"Ow! Damnit that hurt!" Tonya hollered as she rubbed her backside.

"You're not focusing." Saizo scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Tonya bit back a response as she got back up and tried again. They'd been traveling around for a few days now. In that short time the ninja had already begun training the girl. She was currently under Saizo's tutelage as he worked with her on balance by having her walk ropes. So far all she'd managed to accomplish was making herself black and blue. Saizo only added to her grief as he would flick her in the head whenever he thought she was slacking off. It was times like this she wish she still had her bow. That way she would at least have some form of defense against the guys. But seeing as how four very skilled ninja were with her, the bow would only give her away. Plus they didn't want her turning it on them after seeing her temper. So they had sold her bow off and allowed her to keep the money, even though she hadn't been happy about any of it.

"You have to have perfect focus and be able to feel the shift of even the tiniest bit of your weight so that you can control yourself upon the rope." Saizo said as he easily jumped on the rope to demonstrate.

"Easy for you to say." Tonya smarted off as Saizo flicked her. "Ow! Ok, ok! I'm going again."

Tonya rubbed her head as Saizo folded his arms and watched the girl. Predictably she lost balance again and fell flat on her face. She just moaned into the ground before picking herself up and dusting her face off. Getting up once more she was determined to do it. She jumped on to the ropes and at least managed to keep her balance. But her legs began wobbling too much, causing her to fall at an awkward angle. She felt her ankle turn as she saw the ground drawing closer. Before she hit though, Saizo quickly caught her and steadied her.

"T-Thanks." She managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Sit down." Saizo ordered as he helped her down.

He gently picked her foot up as he watched her face. He had to admit that she had a high tolerance for pain since she'd never cried out in front of them once. Even when Kotaro had stitched her up. Most grown men would be hollering from that alone. So he had to give her some credit. Saizo gazed at her ankle intently before placing it back down.

"You sprained it pretty good on that last one. You got reckless." Saizo scolded as he pinched her cheek, switching things up.

"Yeah I know." She said as she drew her hurt leg towards her. Apparently the pain from her ankle had cancelled out the pain from his pinch.

"Come on. Let's go get that taken care of before the swelling gets too bad." Saizo said as he knelt down in front of her.

Tonya pushed herself forward and crawled on to his back as Saizo carefully rose. He did his best not to jostle her ankle as he felt her hands clench on to his clothes tightly. He walked her to the nearby creek and placed her down as she stuck her ankle in the cool water. It felt good as she sat there. The pain slowly subsiding as she leaned back on her hands and just enjoyed the break. Saizo pulled his mouth piece down as he looked at the girl.

"You are a persistent one." Saizo sighed as Tonya just sat there. "Well we'll have to postpone training for now. You're useless since you can't do anything on that ankle."

"Oh I got a compliment and an insult all in one. Saizo you're just too good to me." She batted her eyes as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're just like Sasuke. An insolent little brat." He huffed as he sat down cross legged.

"Now that hurts. I know I have better comebacks than Sasuke does half the time." Tonya corrected as Saizo couldn't help but smile. Shaking his head as he did so.

"You do have a point there." He chuckled as Tonya tilted her head at him.

"Do my ears deceive me or were you just making a happy sound?" She asked as Saizo turned his sharp gaze on her. "I know. I need to 'watch my insolent mouth'."

Tonya mocked Saizo as he stood up. She wondered where he was going as he disappeared through the trees. Fang walked over to the girl, moving from his shady spot under the tree. He nuzzled her as the girl wrapped her arms around his big neck. Tonya looked back at the water as she slowly moved her ankle around to work out some of the stiffness.

"I swear they're all a bunch of sticks in the mud. Except Sasuke, but man does he have way too much energy. Not looking forward for when I have to train under him." Tonya shuddered as she sat there.

"Hey there you are!" Sasuke smiled as he strode over to her.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She muttered under her breath as Sasuke wondered what she was saying. "Did Saizo send you to get me?"

"Yep. We found the perfect inn to stay at for the night. The others took off already so that we wouldn't draw suspicion." Sasuke said as Tonya looked over him. He'd changed into a normal kimono to help him blend in with the people around him. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Fang you better go do some hunting. I'll call if I need you boy." Tonya hugged the wolf tightly before he bolted off into the woods.

Pulling her hurt ankle out of the water she pushed herself up as Sasuke bent over. Tonya had a harder time climbing on to his back since Sasuke was the tallest out of all of them. But she had to admit even though she'd been complaining about him earlier, the change of atmosphere was nice. Saizo and the others were always so serious. So to spend some carefree time with Sasuke was nice. But in small doses. It didn't take them long to get to the town as Tonya clung tighter to Sasuke as she looked around. Having never been outside the village before, it was all new to her. If she wasn't hurt she'd probably be running around like a little kid, wanting to check out everything. But she settled for just gazing around as they made their way through the village. As Tonya finally focused back on where they were going, she wondered just how far away the inn was.

"Hey Sasuke, how much further?" She asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Not much. But we're making a stop first." He snickered as she wondered what he was planning.

Sasuke turned and headed towards a huge building that read 'Spa' on the sign. Tonya wondered what that was as Sasuke carried her inside. He set her down gently on the entrance step as she watched him walk over to a lady and motion back towards Tonya. The two walked over as the woman gasped and held her cheeks.

"Oh you poor dear! Your brother wasn't kidding when he said you'd been in an accident!" The woman said as she looked over the girl.

'Accident?' Tonya thought to herself as she looked to Sasuke who was grinning from ear to ear.

"She was playing in the hills on the way here and she tripped, rolling quite a bit. By the time I got to her she was already so battered and bruised. Not to mention her nice kimono was ruined. It's why she's in the state she's in now." Sasuke said dramatically as he sniffled a bit.

"Well aren't you the nice big brother? Wanting to treat her to a spa day." The woman beamed as Tonya remained confused. "Give us a few hours. You won't even be able to recognize her."

The woman clapped her hands as two other women came out and helped Tonya up. She wondered where they were taking her as Sasuke waved bye as she disappeared around the corner. Tonya soon found out that she'd been set up. The spa was a noisy place filled with mainly women, and a few men, who just loved pampering themselves. While there was nothing wrong with that, the girl just wasn't one for this kind of treatment. So of course she'd fought them at first. Especially when they'd stripped her down naked and forced her into a bath. But after a while she grew to like it. It felt good to have them work on her tired and sore body. They washed her hair, cleaned her body, used special techniques to smooth her skin, and even dressed her in a nice kimono. The only thing she wouldn't let them do was put her hair up. After it was all said and done Tonya was placed in front of a mirror to look at herself. She looked like an entirely different person. Dressed in a dark white kimono that faded to purple on the sleeves and bottom with cherry blossoms scattered about it. Her hair shined nicely, free from all the tangles it usually had. Her skin seemed to glow, and surprisingly she didn't feel as constricted as she thought she would.

"I had a feeling that one would look good on you. It really matched you necklace well." The owner said as she smiled at Tonya. "You look much better now my dear. Like a flower that has blossomed."

"T-Thank you." Tonya said as a blush appeared on her face. The woman walked over and pinned one side of her hair up with a comb that had a lily accent on it.

"There we go." She smiled as Tonya lowered her head. "It just took some smoothing out, but now you shine even brighter than when you first came to us."

Tonya smiled as she hugged the woman tightly. The older woman returned her hug as footsteps could be heard. Sasuke came around the corner as Tonya turned around. The boy had to fight from letting his jaw drop as he looked at her. He internally cursed himself for saying that Tonya was his little sister earlier as he turned around to try and hide his blush. Tonya tilted her head as Sasuke finally managed to pull it together.

"I see you did a good job with my little sister. Glowing just like she used to!" Sasuke said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Can't…breathe…." Tonya wheezed as Sasuke let her go.

"It was our pleasure. You two take care now." The woman waved as they both bowed in respect before leaving.

"Are you ok to walk?" Sasuke asked as he scratched his face.

"Yes. The women massaged my ankle gently and put an ointment on it before wrapping it up. Though I think these sandals might take some getting used to." Tonya said as she looked at her feet.

"That's right. You've gone barefoot most of your life." Sasuke said as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Are you ok?" Tonya asked as Sasuke laughed it off as they walked towards a restaurant.

As they entered, laughing could be heard from the back. Tonya looked up to see the group sitting in a corner as Sasuke kept an arm on the girl as he directed her. The other three ninja were engaged in conversation as the two walked up. Sasuke cleared his voice as they looked up at him. He stepped to the side to reveal Tonya as the three just stared. Surprised at how different she looked now. Kotaro stood and let her in as she sat down carefully, keeping her legs out so that she didn't put any pressure on her ankle. Kotaro sat down beside her as Sasuke sat down near Saizo.

"Looks like our gift did wonders for her." Goemon praised as he looked her up and down. Tonya covered her chest as she felt violated by him.

"Goemon stop eyeing her like that." Saizo said as he lowered his gaze.

"What? All I'm saying is the little girl finally looks like a woman." He teased as he leaned closer to Tonya. "So how about I make you a full blown woman?"

Tonya leaned into Kotaro as Saizo shot a glare at Goemon. He finally calmed down as Tonya apologized to Kotaro as their food came. They ate in silence as Tonya wondered what had gotten into them. Usually Kotaro was the only one who was this quiet. But tonight they were all very silent as they just finished their meal quickly. Sasuke paired up with Tonya once again as they headed for the inn. The two walked in silence as it began to drive the girl nuts.

"What's gotten into you all tonight?" Tonya asked in an annoyed tone as she glanced up at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Tonya narrowed her eyes.

"You were all too quiet. Especially you." She said as Sasuke turned his head away from her and laughed.

"We just wanted you to enjoy your first meal without us picking on you. Aren't you always griping about how the others are too mean?" Sasuke laughed as he covered up the truth. Tonya sighed as they arrived at the inn.

Upon hearing where her room was she headed for it without stopping to find out if the others were back yet or not. She pulled off the coverings on her feet and took the comb out of her hair as she opened the sliding door and sat out on the veranda. Enjoying the cool night breeze as she sat there. It'd felt weird to have the masters stare at her like that. And then just eat in silence as if nothing had happened. The fact that Sasuke had covered it up so poorly proved her point.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them." Tonya sighed as she felt the gem roll around on her skin as the light breeze played with it. "Huh? Did I cut myself?"

She felt around where the gem was at, but felt nothing. And she didn't have any bruises there. So why did her skin feel so sensitive? Curious, she ran her fingers over her exposed skin and felt that it was a little sensitive as well. In a tingly way that almost made her want to giggle. She ran her fingers over her arms and again was met with the same sensation. She looked down at the grass and felt the soft patch beneath her. It was the softest grass she'd ever felt.

"That can't be right. Grass just doesn't feel as soft as feathers just because we've moved down the mountain a bit." Tonya murmured to herself as she looked at her hands. "Wait a minute."

She ran her fingers over her palms and realized it wasn't anything around her, it was her. Tonya could remember when she was in the spa how the women had taken some kind of weird stone called pumice and ran it gently all over her skin. Working the longest on her hands and feet. Her skin was still tough from her years of hunting and playing in the woods, but the top layer was much softer now. On a whim she stuck her feet into the grass and was greeted with the same sensation. She was much more aware of what was underneath her now as she ran her toes through the grass. It was a pleasant feeling. Something she'd never felt before. She walked around, holding up the hem of her kimono as she did so. She stepped on something coarse and immediately wondered what it was. Looking down, she saw a loose rope just lying there. She stepped on it again as she realized something.

"No wonder I couldn't ever find my balance. I couldn't feel the rope beneath me!" Tonya hollered as she picked up the rope. Amazed at how much joy one little strand of rope could bring her.

Doing something she hadn't done since she was a little kid, she found herself doing a cartwheel. Being careful of her still hurt ankle. Now that she could feel everything that much better she had a better sense of how stable something was, thus allowing her to properly control her balance. Feeling good she pulled her kimono up and tied it to her legs as she slowly fell forward into a handstand and began walking around. She went to one hand and held it before switching off. Amazed at what she could do by simply being able to feel things better.

"Tonya? You out here?" Saizo called out as he walked along the veranda.

Momentarily distracted she lost her balance as she fell forward and quickly tucked into a ball to soften her landing. She started laughing as she just sat there in the grass as Saizo walked over to her. Wondering what the girl was laughing at as he looked her over. Wondering why her kimono was pulled up so high as she sat there.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Tonya looked at him with a smile on her face.

_._._

Saizo stood there in the moonlight watching as Tonya stretched herself out as she was back in her tattered kimono. Glad that she'd kept it for training purposes. He wondered what had gotten into her when she'd asked him to do some midnight training with her. Wondering what she had planned he agreed as they snuck out to the same spot they'd been training earlier. He'd set up the ropes once again as she'd started stretching. He could feel a difference in the girl as she shook her arms and legs out as she walked over to the ropes with a slight limp.

"Remember what I've told you." Saizo said as she nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she hopped lightly on to the first rope and kept her balance easily. Saizo watched as she easily walked across the rope with a smile on her face as she kept her eyes forward. She pushed herself off as she jumped towards the other rope. Saizo waited for her to lose balance and fall, but this time it didn't happen. She landed softly, wincing a bit from the pain in her ankle. She walked faster on the second rope as Saizo was impressed.

"It would seem that you had a breakthrough today." He commended as she turned to look at him.

"I couldn't feel the ropes beneath me. My feet were too rough. So I really have you all to thanks for sending me to that spa." She smiled as the moonlight hit her just right. Making her shine just as she had today when they'd seen her in the nice kimono. Saizo remained speechless for a minute as the girl stood on the rope.

"You've proved your point. Now I suggest you get down before you aggravate your ankle anymore." Saizo finally managed to say as he walked towards her.

Without a word Tonya leaned forward slowly and performed a handstand on the rope. Saizo stopped and was amazed at how still the girl was as she held herself there. Just as she'd practiced in the garden she placed one hand in front of the other as she slowly made her way across the rope. But after so many days of training and so many falls, her arms gave out on her. Tonya began to fall as she braced herself to hit the ground once more. But this time it never came. Tonya looked up to see that Saizo had caught her around the waist, holding her with one arm.

"If you got hurt anymore the others would never let me hear the end of it." Saizo grinned as Tonya nodded. Figuring that was the closest she would get to two compliments in one night. He grinned mischievously as he reached out with his other hand and flicked her in the head one last time.

"Ow!" Tonya complained as she rubbed the spot he'd flicked. "What the hell was that one for?"

"Just to keep you in check." He grinned as he stood her up right. "Wha—Hey!" Saizo hollered as he glanced back to see the girl clinging to his back with a grin on her face.

"What? You don't want me aggravating my ankle anymore, do you?" She said as Saizo rolled his eyes as he grabbed her legs so that she could relax.

Saizo shook his head as he felt the girl rest her head on his shoulder. While he would never say it, he was proud of how far the girl had come in such a short time. He let out a soft chuckle as he felt her body go limp, signifying that the girl had fallen asleep on him.

"She sure does keep things interesting." Saizo muttered as he made the walk back to the inn.

* * *

Believe it or not this can actually happen. Back in high school my feet got so rough one time that I literally couldn't feel anything underneath me. My friend took me to get a pedicur before one of our big dances and man were my feet so sensitive afterwards! Figured it would fit in here perfectly. Anyways I'm going to get started on the next chapter. So until next time folks!


	5. Ch 5 Trip Downstream

The thing about being on break...I have all the time in the world to write! And the fact that my readers and followers keep growing makes me so happy! They love me, they really love me! *cough cough* Ok back to reality. Let's just say the trip is about to get interesting. On with the story!

~*Trip Downstream*~

Two women blushed like crazy as they waved bye to Goemon who had a sleazy grin on his face. Tonya shook her head in disgust as she walked beside Saizo. After spending a few days at the inn they were out on the road again. Tonya had made sure to buy a pumice stone before they left. To prevent her hands and feet from getting too rough again. Sasuke was beaming as usual and Kotaro remained silent as a rock as they walked out of the town. Waiting on the outskirts was Fang who quickly trotted to Tonya's side as he looked over the girl. Seeming to approve of her new look.

"Can't you ever just go to a town without having to visit a brothel?" Sasuke griped as Goemon looped his fingers on to his belt.

"I can't help it if the women love me and not a little brat like you." Goemon smarted off as Sasuke's temper rose.

"What was that?!" The ninja hollered as Goemon just smirked at him.

"Those two can't go a day without arguing can they?" Tonya asked silently as the other two shook their heads in response.

The three walked in silence as the other two just bantered back and forth. Tonya vaguely wondered how her life now revolved around the four ninja and her role as ninja princess. She wished that things were simpler and that she could just return back to her village. She glanced back at the bickering men who were starting to give her a headache.

"Why women fall for an old bastard like you is beyond me." Sasuke huffed as Goemon folded his arms.

"It's because women want a man with experience. Not some kid who doesn't know what he's doing." Goemon taunted as Sasuke glared at him.

"There's only one way to settle this….Tonya do you prefer Goemon or me?" Sasuke asked as he turned his intense gaze on to the girl.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Tonya asked as she wanted to duck behind Kotaro or Saizo.

"There's no sense in asking her. She's a kid just like you. She's probably worse than you when it comes to the ways of love. I mean we only found her covered in filth looking as if she'd just crawled out of a cave. No man would find that desirable. At least now she's somewhat pretty. Although considering how short she is and how small her chest is she probably still doesn't have a chance at attracting a man." Goemon sighed as he closed his eyes and shrugged.

Tonya's brow ticked in anger at the comment directed at her chest. Following her anger she reached in Kotaro's kimono and found a kunai knife on the inside of his belt. She took aim and let the knife fly as it whizzed right past Goemon's ear, cutting a strand of his hair before making a dull thunk in a tree behind him. Goemon opened his eyes and looked at the infuriated girl as she glared at him, her teeth bared.

"Next time I'll aim for your head." Tonya snarled before turning around and storming off with the wolf on her heels.

"Did she just…" Sasuke asked as he motioned to the kunai.

"Well she was an excellent marksman with her bow." Saizo said as he grinned at Goemon who was looking at the strand of hair that had been cut.

"Remind me to never make fun of her." Kotaro said as he walked to the tree and retrieved his knife.

Saizo just chuckled as he walked after the girl while the others played catch up. After a while they took a break to rest at a small makeshift rest area. Saizo went to check the map as the others finally caught up with the group. Goemon glanced at Tonya who just folded her arms and looked away. He scratched his face as he wondered if he should apologize or not. After all he would have to travel with her quite a ways before they could separate. And past experience told him that a moody female was nothing but trouble. Especially when that female had deadly aim like Tonya.

"If we keep at this pace we should reach Iga soon." Saizo said with a curt nod.

"The sooner we get the princess more protection the better." Kotaro glanced at the girl as she sat there playing with Fang. "It's too dangerous being out in the open like this."

Just as Kotaro said this, shuriken flew through the air. Sasuke easily knocked them out of the air with his claw as he stood in front of Tonya. She wondered where the attack came from as she rose and looked around. The other ninja quickly pulled their clothes off to reveal their ninja outfits underneath them. They scooted closer to the girl as Fang's hackles rose. The wolf began growling as he took up a defensive position near Tonya.

"Well, well, who knew it would be you four guarding the princess?" A ninja laughed as more appeared around them.

"Those uniforms, they're from the Hachisuka clan." Kotaro said as he held his weapon at the ready.

"You mean the cowardly traitors." Goemon sneered as the leader growled.

"That's enough! We'll kill you four and then take the girl!" The leader hollered as Saizo glanced at Sasuke.

"Get her out of here. We can't allow them to harm the princess." Saizo said calmly as Sasuke nodded.

"Hang on a second!" Tonya screamed as Sasuke threw her over his shoulder.

"Sorry. Hope you don't get sick easily!" Sasuke grinned as he pushed off the ground hard.

"After them!" the leader hollered as ten ninja took off in pursuit.

Tonya watched the ground disappear as Fang quickly darted after them, following closely on the ground. The last thing Tonya saw was Kotaro throw a smoke bomb at the ground before the sound of clinking weapons began echoing through the valley. As much as she wanted to holler at Sasuke to put her down, she knew it would be useless. It was their job to protect her. Nothing would change that. She'd seen it in their eyes the first time they'd met. And she'd seen it again just before Sasuke whisked her away. She would never be seen as anything more than a princess who needed protecting.

"Now!" A voice hollered as a smoke bomb exploded in the air.

The distraction forced Sasuke to stop as he stood in front of Tonya as her back was against the tree. A loud roaring sound could be heard as Tonya glanced below them. Water rushed by as they stood on one of the trees that hung over it. The sound of chains could be heard coming from all sides as Sasuke braced himself for the attack. The sound of tearing flesh could be heard as Sasuke cried out. Tonya felt something warm and wet hit her face as the smoke began to clear. She was horrified at what she saw. Chains were piercing Sasuke's arms and legs as the daggers at the ends of the chains kept him pinned to the tree.

"We got him now!" one of the ninja hollered as they held their chains tight.

A loud pop could be heard as Sasuke's body changed. It was only a log. Tonya felt like she was going to fall over on the spot. The girl remembered the blood that had hit her earlier and reached up to feel it now. It was only water. She heard a chuckle from above her and saw Sasuke leap towards the enemy. He slashed at one and easily tore into him before moving on to the next one. Slowly but surely Sasuke took out all the enemies as Tonya sank down on the tree she was on. Amazed at just how good Sasuke was. As he finished off one more he turned to the last traitor. The ninja growled as he looked from Sasuke to the girl who was standing up now. Before he could blink Sasuke had driven his iron claw through the ninja's body. Thinking the battle was won. But instead of a death cry, the ninja chuckled.

"Have fun….fishing…out her…body." The ninja whispered as a smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

With the last of his strength the ninja pulled his chain hard. Releasing the dagger from the tree as it drug the log along with it. Sasuke turned to see the log hit Tonya hard across her stomach as she clung on to it. Sasuke dived for the chain and held on as best he could. He started to pull her up as Tonya tried to pull her upper body on to the log. But when the dead ninja had pulled his chain free, he'd also pulled most of the dagger through the log. And when Tonya moved, she'd released the dagger, causing her and the log to plummet to the ground.

"Tonya!" Sasuke hollered as he watched the girl reach out to him with one hand. The next thing he knew she had been dragged under by the current as she was swept downstream.

_._._

Tonya struggled against the current as she did her best to just float along with it. But any time she got her head above water, she was forced back down again. Her body was slowly becoming heavier as she fought with everything she had. As she reached the rapids, the water slammed her body against the rocks, logs, and the river bed's floor as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. Making it that much harder for her to survive. Using the last of her strength she forced herself above water one last time as she spotted the log she'd been clinging to before falling in. She wrapped her arms over it as she dug down deep and managed to pull her body on to the log. Finally able to breathe, she relaxed as she held on to the log as the current gradually died out. A few minutes later the water became calm as it gently pushed her along. No longer the roaring beast it had been only moments before. Weakly she kicked her legs and slowly made her way to shore. The log caught purchase as Tonya dragged her body ashore.

'I'm alive…' she thought to herself as her exhausted body was racked with pain.

Her head hurt the most as she remembered hitting it on a rock hard. Every cell in her body screamed for her to just shut down and rest. Tonya could feel her eyes growing heavy as she laid there. It took all she had to not close them and blackout.

'Don't fall asleep idiot. You may have a concussion. Or the enemy may still be around. You have to move. Others are depending on you. You can't die out here.' She told herself internally as she pushed herself up.

Tonya heard a soft padding as she looked up to see Fang. Her face broke out into a smile as the wolf walked over and nudged her arm with his nose. Whining as he looked over her broken and battered form, wondering if she would be ok. Tonya lifted her arm up as Fang slipped underneath. She gripped his fur tightly as he helped her to her knees. She looped her arm around his neck as he helped her crawl forward. Grateful as ever that the wolf was stronger than any average forest animal. Fang led her to an area covered in tall, thick shrubbery. Tonya leaned her head against a tree, using the root as a pillow as the wolf made sure she was ok before taking off. He came back with branches of berries as he sat in front of her. Fang offered the end with the berries to the weak girl as she opened her mouth, too exhausted to lift her arms. He leaned closer as she bit one off and chewed it. The wolf repeated the process a couple more times till he saw that she didn't want anymore.

'The sun's setting. It's still early spring. Will it be a cold night?' Tonya thought to herself as her wet clothes clung to her body.

Fang curled up next to the girl, carefully laying his head across her stomach. Being a big wolf, he had plenty of fur and body heat to offer his friend. She welcomed it as the sun dipped lower and lower below the horizon. Tonya struggled to stay awake in the darkness as she listened to the sounds around her. The girl began shivering as the cool air set in. Fang was big, but it wasn't enough to keep her warm. The wolf whined as Tonya tried her best to not worry him. He raised his head as he sniffed the air and let out a small yelp. Tonya wondered what was wrong with the wolf as her body began to grow numb. Fang let out another yelp, a bit louder this time. Movement could be heard nearby as Tonya shifted her gaze to where Fang was staring. She could hear something coming towards her. The sound stopped as Tonya wondered who could be in the woods at this hour. Fang barked loudly as the noise moved towards them. A figure forced their way through the shrubs as the wolf's ear perked up in joy. Help had finally come.

"Tonya?" She gazed up weakly to see Goemon staring down at her. She could barely make out his features as he knelt down near her.

His face held nothing but horror as he looked upon the girl. She had two separate trails of blood leaking down her face as she looked at him weakly with an almost blank stare. Her kimono was torn in various places and he could see the hide had been peeled off her skin where it skin was exposed. Dark splotches appearing on her skin as well as he was sure that girl was in immense pain. His hands hovered over her body as he wondered just how bad the damage was. He was afraid to touch her in case he only made her situation worse.

"Is anything broken?" He asked as he gazed at her.

"N…No…" She managed to say as Goemon nodded.

"I'm going to try to pick you up. This may hurt." He warned her as she nodded.

Fang moved as Goemon slowly slid his arms underneath her. He heard her hiss as pain shot through her back. When Tonya nodded, he gently pulled her towards him as she fought against the pain. He lifted her as her body sagged between his arms. She couldn't contain the soft cry of pain as it escaped her lips. Goemon walked slowly, doing his best not to jostle her. But whenever he glanced down at her he could see her fighting back tears of pain as she kept her head against his chest. Fang walked beside them, his ears pinned in worry as he knew his friend was in pain.

"I found her!" Goemon called out as three swishing sounds could be heard.

"Tonya!" Sasuke rushed to her side as he reached for her.

"Don't touch her! Just holding her like this is causing her a great deal of pain." Goemon said as Sasuke looked at the beaten girl. He turned away and slammed his fist into a tree, creating a dent and causing his knuckle to bleed.

"It's all my fault. She's like this because I couldn't protect her!" Sasuke hollered as he drove his fist into the tree again.

"Saizo…" Tonya called weakly as the ninja walked over and bent down so that she didn't have to strain herself.

"I see." He nodded as he walked over to Sasuke. The tortured boy looked up at Saizo who held his gaze easily. Before Sasuke could react, Saizo flicked him hard in the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke hollered as Saizo folded his arms.

"The princess asked me to do that for her. She also said to stop being such a dumbass. Exact words." Saizo and Sasuke both looked at the girl who managed a weak smile as Goemon and Kotaro stared on in surprise. The fact that she was worrying about others in her state bothered them greatly. But they didn't know why.

"Let us find shelter for the night. We need to get her out of those wet clothes as well before she catches a cold." Kotaro said as the others nodded.

"There's a small town a good few miles from here. We can take her there." Saizo said as he walked back towards Tonya. "We'll have to run to get you there quicker. Will you be ok?"

"Give me…something to bite….on." She wheezed as Saizo nodded.

Tonya motioned to her tattered kimono with her eyes as he understood. Saizo tore a piece off the sleeve and rolled it up as he held it near her mouth. She bit down and nodded as they took off. All of them did their best not to look at her face. They could hear her cries of pain through the cloth she bit down on. Thankfully at the speed they were going, it didn't take them long to reach the village. Kotaro changed into his normal clothing and gently took Tonya. Having the most medical experience he went to the inn with her while the rest of them took up position around the inn in case something were to happen.

Later…

Kotaro sat with Tonya silently as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Thankfully the owner of the inn happened to be a woman and had helped change Tonya's clothes and had given her spare ones. Upon seeing the marks Kotaro told her mostly the truth. She'd fallen into the river and had been swept downstream. After changing Tonya she told them that if they should require anything to call upon her. Kotaro thanked her as he sat in the room with Tonya. It'd been a good few hours now since arriving. Meaning it was time for a shift change. Goemon entered softly, still dressed in his ninja attire. Kotaro rose softly as he and Goemon looked at each other.

"If she wishes to sleep let her. She's been up long enough so I think she'll be fine. Just wake her in a couple of hours to be sure." Kotaro said as Goemon nodded. A door shut softly as Goemon moved to sit down near the girl as she kept her head turned towards the window. Looking out at the night sky.

"I hope Fang is ok. He was so worried before." Tonya said softly as her voice cracked a bit. Still a bit raspy from all the water that had forced its way into her lungs.

"Sasuke is keeping him company. You needn't worry." Goemon said just as softly as he looked over her. "How are you holding up?"

"Tired, but at least it doesn't hurt as much to speak anymore." She smiled as Goemon looked away. "I'm just glad none of you were hurt earlier."

"Stop that…" Goemon said as anger leaked into his voice.

"Stop what?" Tonya asked as she looked up at him.

"You don't get to worry about us….Not after what you went through…" Goemon's voice grew deep as he lowered his gaze.

"But I'm ok. So there's no need to worry right?" Tonya said as she looked at the tortured man.

"There is plenty reason to worry. We thought you were dead. We searched for hours without hope. And when I get a sign that you're alive I find you in this condition?" Goemon asked as his voice cracked, clenching his eyes shut.

"I'm alive though. Because you've all given me a reason to live." She said softly as he looked at her. "When I was in the river, all I could think was 'keep fighting, stay alive.' I was amazed to find myself on shore and still in one piece. Yes I hurt like hell, could barely move, and wanted to pass out multiple times, but I'm alive. Because I knew I had people that depended on me to keep on going."

She reached up and wiped a tear away as Goemon was surprised to feel her touch. He looked at her to see a gentle and warm look in her eyes as she let her arm fall. He knew that had to have hurt her. Any little movement caused her pain. Yet she'd reached up and wiped his tears away. He stared into her honey brown eyes as she smiled at him.

'Is this really the same girl who threw a knife at me this morning?' Goemon thought to himself as she lowered her arm.

"Kotaro said it's ok for you to sleep. Rest now. You deserve it." Goemon said as he gave her hand a gently squeeze.

He watched as she nodded as her eyelids fluttered shut. Sleep finally claiming her as she kept a weak hold on Goemon's hand. He held on as he watched her chest rise and fall softly. Watching over his princess as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Can't always have them having fun on this trip now can I? Had a little action, a little suspense, and even a tender moment from our favorite arrogant ninja *aww* Anyways enough of my rantings. Time to get started on the next chapter. So can't wait to hear what you all thought on this one. :3 meow


	6. Ch 6 Getting Back Up

Now that the holidays are over I finally have the urge to upload another chapter. What can I say the holiday season makes me lazy lol. Your patience has been rewarded my faithful readers! On wards with the story!

~*Getting Back Up*~

"So, how is she?" Kotaro asked as he sat in the main dining room of the inn.

"She seems fine. No concussion, nothing is broken, and a couple of ribs are bruised pretty badly. But otherwise she'll make a full recovery. She's lucky all she got was scrapes and bruises. Most people don't survive something as traumatic as that." The doctor praised before he left.

Kotaro walked back to the room where Tonya was. She was dressed in new blue kimono as she stared out the window again. Upon hearing the door open she turned and smiled at Kotaro. Wincing as she did so because of her ribs. He walked over and sat down next to her as she looked back out the window.

"It's a nice day today." Kotaro said as Tonya nodded.

"It is. Will we be traveling?" She asked as Kotaro's eyes widened.

"Princess…you should rest. Your body has only begun to heal." He advised as Tonya sighed.

"If we wait around for me to heal the enemy will only get closer to us won't they? So it makes sense to hit the road as soon as possible." Tonya said as she placed a hand on the ground. Kotaro held his hands out as he watched her struggle to her feet.

"You mustn't push yourself. You need to rest." Kotaro pleaded as he walked towards her. "It is our job to protect you. We will keep you safe from the enemy."

"But isn't it also the job of a princess to look after her people?" Tonya asked softly as she looked at Kotaro. "Besides the more I move the sooner I can work this stiffness out. If I can't handle this pain then I'm not much of a ninja now am I?" She grinned as Kotaro shook his head.

"You aren't a ninja yet though. But I can see your mind is made up. Please wait here while I inform the others." Kotaro bowed as Tonya nodded.

He quickly disappeared as Tonya turned to the mirror in the room. She hadn't had a chance to look at herself yet and wondered exactly what condition her body was in. She slowly stripped off the top part of her kimono and was shocked at what she saw. Dark bruises covered her arms and torso. The darkest area was around her taped up chest. She touched the blackish area lightly and felt pain shoot through her as she looked at the bruises. Scratches covered her as well and in some areas her skin had been completely peeled away by the rocks. The horrified look of Goemon's face flashed in her head as she put her kimono back on.

'No wonder they're being so delicate with me.' Tonya thought to herself as she fastened her belt. 'But I'm tired of always holding them back. I have to show them that I'm not just some burden.' She grabbed the shard around her neck as she made that promise to herself.

"Are you ready?" Kotaro called from the hall as she turned towards the door.

Tonya walked towards the door and opened it as Kotaro looked over her. He kept his eyes on her as she slowly walked past him, ready to catch her if necessary. Kotaro helped her ease down the stairs and outside. Just as she'd predicted it was a nice day. Waiting outside tied to a pole was a horse. Kotaro walked towards it as Tonya followed him. He knelt down and cupped his hands for her as she saw what was going on. Even though they'd agreed to let her travel, they were going to make it as easy on her as possible. She stepped into his hands as he helped her on to the horse as she sat sideways. Grabbing the reigns Kotaro led the horse out of the town. Waiting for them was Fang who was happily wagging his tail. Tonya smiled down at him.

"Miss me?" She asked as the wolf barked and pranced about. "Hey Kotaro, where are the others?"

"Scouting ahead. We don't want a repeat of yesterday." He replied in a monotone voice as he kept his eyes forward.

Tonya nodded as they continued their trek in silence. She wondered just how far the river had washed her the other night as she looked back at the town. Kotaro hadn't told her the name of it either. In an ironic way, she'd helped to speed them along on their journey. Tonya laughed at herself as she realized how badly she would be scolded if she said something like that out loud. She was glad that it was Kotaro with her right now. Any of the other three would be watching her like a hawk. But Kotaro was at least giving her some space. She smiled down at him as Kotaro kept his eyes forward. As he swung his free arm gently, she spotted something hidden up his sleeve.

"Kotaro, what is that you got?" She asked as he looked at her. Tonya pointed to his sleeve as he reached inside and revealed a bomb.

"A simple smoke bomb. My more dangerous ones are here." He said as he patted near his waist.

"I see. Can I look at it?" Tonya said as she held her hand out.

Since it was just a smoke bomb he didn't see the harm in letting her handle it. He handed her the small sphere as she turned it around in her fingers. Looking over it carefully as curiosity filled her face. He watched her thoroughly examine it like a kid would a new toy. When she'd gone silent he glanced back to see her holding the bomb between her hands as she glanced over it, a question burning in her eyes.

"Um Kotaro?" She asked softly as he wondered what idea she had in her head now.

"Yes Princess?" He arched a brow as the girl toyed with the fuse.

"Will you…teach me how to make bombs?" Tonya asked softly as she ducked her head, expecting him to yell at her.

"…..I suppose it couldn't hurt. It would also broaden your knowledge." Kotaro added as she was surprised that he agreed. "May I ask why you want to learn?"

"Well, I figure if I can't fight then I can learn to use other weapons. I know I'm stronger than most normal girls, but it was made painfully clear that I'm not in the same league as the enemy. So if I can learn better ways to protect myself, then I can help you during the fights instead of just being a burden. Since you guys won't let me carry my bow anymore." She griped as Kotaro smiled softly.

"That is because it would be a dead giveaway. But arming you with concealed weapons would be smart. Especially since the enemy wouldn't be expecting it." Kotaro said as he reached inside his belt and handed her a small knife. "I want you to take apart that smoke bomb and study its makeup. Then later we'll see if you can make one yourself."

Tonya nodded as she took the knife from the ninja and began. While it wasn't physical training like she'd done with Saizo, it was still difficult. Taking the bomb apart had been fairly easy, the makeup was a different story. Kotaro explained all the components that went into making a bomb and then began running her through the different types. He explained that the mixture had to be just so otherwise the bomb would either not work or blow up in one's face. When they stopped to take a break he had her try and make a smoke bomb only to have it back fire on her. After wiping the soot off her face she tried again and after a few more minor explosions she finally got it right. Once she was able to successfully make five of them without having them blow up on her they tested two and saw that she'd gotten it right. Kotaro let her pocket the extras as they moved on to the more dangerous ones. Starting off once again with her just examining the outer shell of the bomb before she took it apart.

"Now remember, this mixture is much more delicate. Depending on how much gunpowder you add it could mean the difference between an ineffective bomb or blowing off one of your arms. Talk me through it, what do you do?" He asked as he handed her the raw materials.

"First I need to assess how powerful I want my bomb. In this case we want one that can take out that rock." Tonya said as she looked at her target. A huge boulder sitting on the river bank. "Next I measure out the appropriate powder that I'll need and use the right sized shell for it. The wrong shell can also spell disaster for the bomb. I carefully add the gunpowder to the shell and then add the fuse. The length of the fuse will determine how much time will pass before the bomb goes off. Short fuse for bombs I'm throwing, long fuse for ones I wish to plant and run from. I seal the fuse with wax so that it doesn't come loose and then the bomb is ready."

Kotaro nodded as he watched her go to work. Tonya looked at the rock and guessed that she wouldn't need very much to take a good chunk out of the rock. They didn't want to destroy, that would be too easy. After measuring out the gunpowder she looked over the shells, finally picking a medium sized shell for the bomb. She gently picked up the rice paper the gunpowder was on and folded the paper long ways so that the powder strained in a nice line into the shell. Shaking the shell to make sure there was no empty space left she cut off the appropriate length for the fuse. Moving to the small fire they'd created, she heated up the small wax stick just enough so that she could let a few drops drip into the space between the shell and the fuse. Once it dried she held the fuse and let the bomb dangle to make sure that it was in tight. Satisfied she grabbed a small burnt twig that was still smoldering and walked out towards the open.

"Moment of truth." Tonya whispered as she held the twig to the fuse.

The fuse sparked and Tonya threw it in the air. It hit the boulder and then exploded. Taking a good chunk out of it as the girl smiled at her success. She turned to Kotaro who nodded in approval as she stared at her work. He walked over and handed her a small pouch.

"Saizo wasn't kidding when he said you're a quick learner." Kotaro praised as she smiled.

"Well it helps when I have good teachers." She said as she looked inside the bag.

"A few materials. You can make the bombs on your own time. I find it helps to calm the mind during times of rest." He said as she tied the bag on the inside of her kimono.

"Thank you Kotaro." She reached out and hugged the man as he stood there, unsure of what to do.

"….You're welcome." He smiled as he gently hugged her back.

Kotaro helped her back on the horse as they continued on their way. By nightfall they'd made their way into the biggest town Tonya had seen yet. Fliers were posted around everywhere announcing a fighting tournament. Tonya kept her face down as they rode in, squeezing past people as they did so. The town was so noisy and loud, even as the sun set. Lanterns lit up the streets as drunk people hollered and laughed, having a good time. Kotaro led them to an inn on the edge of the ruckus and helped Tonya slide down, being careful of her still bruised ribs.

"Took you two long enough." An annoyed Sasuke said as he ducked his head under the covering.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked." Kotaro grinned as he glanced at Tonya who covered her smile.

"Alright what are you two hiding?" He asked as he bent down to be eye level with Tonya.

"Nothing." Tonya said like a little kid as she winked at Sasuke, causing him to blush.

"Where are the other two?" Kotaro asked as they headed inside.

"Gathering information. Saizo is visiting local hot spots known for accumulating information." Sasuke said as Tonya noticed he failed to mention a certain red head.

"And Goemon?" She asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Take a guess." He spat as she followed his gaze. Down a ways was a brightly lit house that towered over the establishments beside it. Women sat on the top in fancy kimono's that barely covered their bodies as they waved to the men below them.

"Oh…." Tonya muttered in disgust as she caught Sasuke's drift.

"Anyways you'll probably want to rest after your day huh?" Sasuke smiled, back to his old self.

"No. Actually I'm feeling fine." She said as he arched a brow.

"Kotaro is she acting tough?" The younger ninja asked as Kotaro shook his head.

"She has handled herself well today. I think some wandering around will do her good." Kotaro said as Tonya silently thanked him with her eyes.

"Alright then let's go sightseeing!" Sasuke punched the air as Tonya laughed, glad to see that he was back to his usual self.

They headed out into the city as Tonya stuck close to Sasuke. Seeing as how he was bigger than Kotaro he acted as a better buffer against the sea of people. The two men would stop whenever Tonya wanted to check out a souvenir shop or taste a local delicacy. They were glad to see the girl back to her usual self as she wandered around. As they passed a stand, something caught her eye. A black hand held fan with intricate artwork was displayed on the table. She picked it up and turned it around as the owner walked over.

"Those fans are becoming quite popular amongst the women. It's the latest fashion accessory." He said as Tonya held it in her hand.

"She'll take it." A voice said as someone handed money to the man.

"Huh? Saizo?" Tonya tilted her head as he withdrew his hand.

"Try not to lose this gift." He said as he lightly taped her head with his knuckles.

"Thank you." She smiled as she folded the fan up and put in in her kimono.

"So what did you find out?" Kotaro asked softly as they continued walking.

"Nobukatsu is coming here. The fighting tournament is to find strong warriors to recruit into his army." Saizo said as they all stopped on a street corner. "Once he has enough adequate warriors he plans to launch an attack on Iga."

"Well then why don't we go to the tournament?" Tonya said as she held up a finger. "If the fighters happen to join this Nobukatsu, then we'll already know what their abilities are. That way they can't surprise us later."

"That was….actually smart." Saizo praised as he widened his eyes.

"Hey she's always been smart." Sasuke defended as Saizo rolled his eyes. The younger ninja would say anything to get in good graces with Tonya.

"Alright then let's go." Saizo said as they all began to follow the crowd to the makeshift arena just outside of the town.

One by one they all filed in. Pulling out her fan Tonya used it to hide her face as she kept her eyes low. They took their seats in the middle section as Tonya stuck close to Saizo this time while Kotaro and Sasuke sat below them. It wasn't long before the tournament started. One by one, fighter after fighter faced off against each other. No one was killed, but much blood was shed as the warriors gave it their all against their opponents. It was nothing but brutality as these men enjoyed carving into each other. Tonya was about to turn away from the next match, until someone caught her eye. Waiting down near the entrance with a calm look on his face was a samurai. He had green hair that was kept in a ponytail and wore a tattered kimono. Unlike those before him, his eyes didn't hold any hint of bloodlust. He watched in boredom as the fight before him came to a close as he walked out there.

"Nothing but a bunch of brutes tearing into each other. If this is all we have to worry about then Nobukatsu is going to give us much trouble." Sasuke mumbled as he leaned against his hand.

"Tonya are you ok?" Kotaro asked as he glanced at the entranced girl.

"Something tells me things are about to get interesting." She said as she kept her eyes on the samurai.

His opponent charged him and slashed wildly. The samurai easily dodged, the same calm look upon his face. The man swung at the samurai again as he easily ducked and pushed himself forward with incredible speed. In one blinding motion he drew his blade and slashed the man across the chest. Not a drop of blood was on the sword as it was sheathed. His opponent fell down, knocked unconscious from the loss of blood. The samurai walked off the field quietly as cheers rang out loudly. It was the same result in any other battle he faced. He was just too quick and too powerful for any of the ordinary men around him. Eventually he was named victor as the samurai under Nobukatsu pulled the man aside and escorted him out of there.

* * *

And Musashi makes an appearance! Naturally he'll play a bigger role in the next chapter. Slowly but surely getting everyone worked into here. It just takes a little time debating on when and how I want them to show up. Anyways till next time people. I'm off to start on the next chapter. So you know the drill!


	7. Ch 7 Boom

Once again I'd like to that all of my lovely readers for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and just in general good things when it comes to this story. You guys really do motivate me to do my best and come up with the best possible story I can. So again thanks everyone!

~*Boom*~

"Hoot Hoot." A tiny owl called out as he ruffled his feather before readjusting himself on Tonya's head.

"I know Hosuke. We're in trouble." Tonya sighed as she sat on the veranda.

After the fight the ninja had wanted to find Goemon to discuss this latest development. Tonya had just wanted to return to the inn and rest. After convincing them that she would be fine on her own Kotaro left his owl with her just as an added safety measure. The owl had perched on her head and hadn't left the spot since. Content to just sit there the rest of the night. She let her feet dangle off the porch as she looked out at the night sky. She could hear rustling near the gate as a familiar whining sound could be heard. Tonya looked around and whistled softly as the wolf jumped the gate and started to walk towards her. Just as he was about in arm's reach he stopped and raised his hackles as he began to growl.

"I suggest you not move Miss. I wouldn't want to aggravate the wolf into biting you." A deep voice said as Tonya turned her head. It was the samurai from earlier.

"Uh it-its ok. He's friendly. He's actually my friend." She managed to say as she turned back to the wolf. "Fang its ok, he's not going to hurt me. He would've done so already if he'd wanted to."

She assured the wolf as he slowly calmed down and walked towards Tonya. Keeping his eyes on the man who was amazed at what he saw. He couldn't help himself as he squatted down to look at the wolf who turned his nose up at the samurai. The man started laughing as Tonya and Fang both wondered what he was laughing at as Hosuke rustled upon her head again. He wiped tears away as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen any animal do that. Let alone a wolf." He wheezed as he looked at Fang. "He is bigger than most correct?"

"Yes. Since I raised him he grew much bigger since he didn't have to fight for food so much in the wild." Tonya said as she scratched his ears.

"And the owl?" He asked as he pointed to Hosuke who was asleep now. She shrugged as the man smiled. "Interesting. A girl who speaks to animals."

"May I ask you something?" She said as she gripped her fan. "I saw you in the tournament today. You are a fierce fighter. But, do you intend to join the army?"

"I do. I wish to find strong opponents to test my skills against. I hear many of the ninja Nobukatsu is fighting are extremely strong. I'm interested to see if I can find a worthy opponent." He grinned as she tightened her grip on her fan.

"But why? You're so skilled, yet you're going to fight on a side that purposely spills blood just for power?" Tonya asked as she hung her head.

"What I do with my life is of no concern to anyone. Just like what you do is of no concern to me. Good or bad, everyone has their own path they must take. Mine has and always will be the path of the sword." He sighed as he looked at the girl.

"Personally I believe if one has the power to prevent senseless slaughter, they should do so." Tonya said as she picked her head up.

"Ah but sometimes to prevent an even greater slaughter, there must be sacrifice first." He countered as she nodded, surprising him. "I see I finally got you to agree with me."

"I will give you that samurai." Tonya said as she thought back to the fight with the Hachisuka. Many ninja had died that day because the others had been protecting her.

"Excuse me. Mr. Miyamoto the guards are here to escort you to Lord Nobukatsu." A maid said before leaving.

The samurai sighed as he stood and looked down at the girl and the two animals. A smile touched his lips one last time as he gave the girl a nod before walking away. Tonya watched him depart, knowing that they would probably meet once again on the battlefield. She looked back to Fang who tilted his head at the girl as she reached out and messed with his fur.

"A shame. He was fun to talk to." She smiled as Fang put a paw on her leg. "Go get something to eat boy. I'm going to go take a bath."

Tonya slowly stood as she made her way to the bathhouse. Considering that this town never slept, they always kept the baths lit until early morning. Tonya walked into one and turned the sign to 'occupied' before locking herself inside. She slowly stripped and lowered herself into the bath. The warm water feeling good on her battered body. Once she cleaned herself she dried off and redressed as she headed back for her room. Having nothing better to do she sat down and pulled out the bomb kit Kotaro had given her. She needed to do something to take her mind off the samurai. Slowly she made a variety of bombs, using up all her shells as she looked at her work. Once that was done she placed them back in the pouch and just sat there. Having nothing better to do, she lied down and tried to get some sleep.

Early morning….

"Hey kid, wake up." Goemon whispered as Tonya turned over. "I'm going to fondle you if you don't."

Sleepily the girl sat up as Goemon grinned at her. She looked around and spotted her fan nearby. Still in a bit of a daze she grabbed it and squinted to make sure she could see Goemon clearly. He winked at her as she threw the fan at his face. Hitting him dead on as the fan bounced down to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" He griped as he held his nose.

"First my chest is too small and now you're threatening to grope it?" She snapped as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides didn't you do enough groping last night?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he released his nose, the pain subsiding.

"The brothel?" She asked as she arched a brow.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" He teased as she barked a laughed.

"Ha! Oh I'm so jealous because Goemon the womanizer isn't hitting on me. I think I may cry." She stuck her tongue out at him as he tilted his head at her.

"You know, you and Sasuke would make a good couple. You're both such kids." He huffed as he leaned on his hand.

"And you're a pervert. Care to point out any other obvious traits?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Tell me, why does my going to a brothel bother you so much?" He asked out of genuine curiosity as she rolled her neck out. "You know that's one way ninja gather information right? We seduce others into telling us what we want. It's a simple mind game to put someone under your control."

"So you were only gathering information?" She asked as Goemon smiled sheepishly. "Just as I thought."

"When a woman wants company who am I to refuse? You know, if you wanted I could give you my undivided attention right now." Goemon said as he leaned closer to her.

"One, I'm still hurt. Two, even if I wasn't battered all over the answer would still be no. And three, if I'm going to give myself to someone it damn sure won't be someone like you." Tonya growled as Goemon's grin widened.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" He teased as Tonya turned a bright red. "No wonder you're always turning me down. You're just shy. But I am a good teacher you know. If you're willing to learn."

She reached for her fan again and held it at the ready as he backed off. He silently left the room as the girl got dressed. Standing outside since the others had taken off. While she would never admit it, it did bother her when she heard that he'd gone to a brothel. After seeing him at his most vulnerable the day he'd found her after the river ordeal, she'd realized there was more to him than just the arrogant ass he always acted like. In those few hours his walls had come down and shown who he really was. A warm and caring person. She'd been hoping that maybe they'd made some headway, but he'd returned to his usual self.

"Why do I even care?" She asked herself as she fastened her belt.

"Care about what?" Tonya turned to see Sasuke grinning at her as she pushed herself up.

"It's nothing. Just an errant thought." She smiled as Sasuke walked over and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're hiding something. I can tell." He griped as Tonya looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed awkwardly as Sasuke got closer to her.

"Spill it." He demanded as the door opened.

"Princess how are you feeling?" Kotaro asked as he looked at the scene. Her eyes pleaded with him to help as Kotaro walked over and knocked Sasuke's hands away. "Idiot, she's still injured."

"Shit I forgot! Sorry Tonya." Sasuke chuckled as Tonya clung to Kotaro's kimono. It would seem their little alone time had brought them closer. A shame the same couldn't be said for another ninja.

"Are we ready to move?" Saizo asked as he walked in.

"Move where?" Tonya wondered as they all looked at her.

_._._

High in the mountain pass the four watched as a small platoon marched the road. Leading the front was Nobukatsu with his chest puffed out proudly. Walking near him was the samurai from the tournament. Tonya felt saddened at the thought that only last night she'd been chatting happily with him and now he was their enemy.

"The goal is to strike while we have this chance. If we can take out Nobukatsu with so little guards around then it'll greatly weaken Nobunaga's forces. Sasuke and I will distract the main guards. Kotaro will go after Nobukatsu. Goemon, we'll leave the samurai to you." Saizo said as they all nodded. "We'll wait till they reach that pass there. Not being used to mountain warfare they'll be easy pickings. Kotaro take the princess to a safe place."

"Right." He said as he walked over to Tonya. She glanced over them all once more, her gaze lingering on Goemon though he didn't seem to notice. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Tonya said as Kotaro picked her up in his arms.

He quickly took her to an area just above the pass. That way if they needed to retreat she was still accessible. Kotaro let her down and reached into his pocket to pull out two metallic looking rings. He took her hand and slid them over her fingers as she looked at them. The inside of the rings were smooth against her fingers, but when she felt the outside they were coarse.

"Flint rings. Just click your fingers together near a fuse and it will automatically light. I had a feeling you may need them." He smiled as he looked at where her pouch was even though it was hidden. "Don't use any of them unless you absolutely have to."

"I understand." She nodded as Kotaro disappeared.

Down below the small platoon kept marching as the samurai led the front beside Nobukatsu. The man was extremely proud and arrogant as he glanced over his small guard. His prize gem was the samurai beside him. Just as they reached the mountain pass the samurai could tell that something was wrong. He could tell that something was off as he slowed his pace next to Nobukatsu.

"What's the matter Musashi?" The man asked as he pulled his horse up.

Without warning Musashi drew his blade and blocked a giant shuriken that had been aimed at his head. The shuriken was knocked away and easily caught by Goemon who stood before the samurai, motioning him on. With a grin of his own Musashi went to engage Goemon as the other three popped out. The other samurai were dealt with easily as Kotaro moved in for his cue.

"Now you fools!" Nobukatsu yelled as shuriken flew from all around while he retreated to safety.

The ninja managed to block them as the Hachisuka peeled away their disguise. Dressed as boulders they'd easily fooled the masters as they'd been so focused upon the small group. Tonya watched the battle as she tightened her grip on one of the weaker bombs she'd made. One that she could use to distract the enemy or save herself if need be. While Kotaro, Saizo, and Sasuke took on the enemy ninja, Goemon was still engaged with Musashi. The two moving at incredible speeds as they seemed to be equally matched. Sparks flying off their weapons as they clashed.

"There has to be a way I can help." Tonya muttered as she shifted her eyes to all the different battles.

She widened her view as something glinted in the light. Sitting on the opposite ridge she saw a few men moving into position with rifles in hand. Aiming them down at her friends on the battle field. Hiding near them she could see Nobukatsu's arrogant smirk as he motioned to the group below. She snuck around and down the other side of the ridge as she got closer to them. Training her eyes on Nobukatsu's lips as she remembered Saizo's lesson in lip reading.

'Kill them all.' Was what he mouthed as the gunmen took aim.

"He's even going to wipe out his own allies?" She asked as she looked down at the battle taking place.

Without thinking Tonya quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and lit the fuse as she clicked her fingers together. She quickly threw it as it exploded in the air, blocking the line of view for the gunmen. Tonya quickly shifted her other bomb back to her ignition hand and lit it as she took aim and threw it as hard as she could. A loud explosion echoed through the small pass as all looked up to see what was going on. Screams could be heard as bodies and boulders could be seen falling down from the ledge where the gunmen had been hiding.

"Quickly, while they're distracted!" Kotaro hollered as they turned back to the enemy ninja.

It didn't take them long to strike down the remaining enemies as Tonya made her way down the slope. Wanting to make sure there were no more hidden snipers. As she hit the road she saw the others finish off the last of their opponents as Goemon and Musashi stared each other down, ready to return to battle now that the gunmen had been taken care of. Breathing heavily as they merely grinned at each other as they both raised their weapons. Tonya wondered why they were still fighting when clearly the battle was lost. But there they stood as they waited for the other to make a move.

"Why are you two still standing here? The battle's over!" Tonya hollered as she swiped her hand through the air.

"Stay out of this." Goemon said without turning around as he readied his giant shuriken.

"Do as he says girl. I don't wish to harm you. I merely want to finish this fight." Musashi said as he took up his stance.

Tonya wanted to pull her hair out as she watched the two stare each other down. During her worry, she'd missed one ninja that was still alive. And in his hand was a bomb. One that would do much more damage than Tonya's had earlier. He lit it and weakly threw it towards the duo who now charged at each other, holding the other off as a stalemate arose. A distinct hissing sound reached Tonya's ears as she spied the bomb near the fighting pair. Despite the protest of her body she ran as fast as she could towards the two as they'd chosen now to engage each other.

"Get down!" Tonya hollered as she threw herself into Goemon, who in turn knocked Musashi down.

The bomb exploded as the force sent the three flying. Goemon drew the girl towards him as they flew through the air as Musashi covered his eyes. They landed a good fifty feet away with only minor scrapes and burns upon them as they picked themselves up off the ground. The other three rushed over as Tonya found herself wrapped in Goemon's arms. Unharmed as Goemon has shielded her from the worst of it.

"Are you ok?" He coughed as the girl nodded, despite how much her ribs were killing her. "Good. Now I won't feel bad."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tonya whined as he pinched her cheeks hard, getting up in her face.

"You idiot you could've been killed!" He yelled as he finally let her cheeks go.

"Yeah but I couldn't just do nothing. If I hadn't tackled you two in time that bomb would've killed you." She whined as she rubbed her cheeks. "Ow…."

"So you're the reason I'm still breathing?" Musashi asked as he sat up. Tonya nodded as recognition washed over his face. "You're the girl from the inn!"

"Hi…." She said weakly as Goemon looked between the two. Wondering how they knew each other.

"Are you two alright?" Saizo asked as he looked over his friends.

"Fine." Goemon said as Kotaro looked back at the hole created by the bomb.

"I see the knowledge of bomb making came in handy. If you hadn't thrown yourself at them in time that blast would've killed them." Kotaro said as he looked at Tonya. Both Goemon's and Musashi's eyes widening at the revelation. Realizing that the girl hadn't just been saying that. "But tell me, why did you launch two bombs earlier?"

"Wait, you taught her to make bombs?" Goemon asked as Saizo waved at him to hush, wanting to hear her answer.

"Gunmen were on that bluff over there. Nobukatsu was with them. I could see him giving them orders to kill everyone. So I launched a smoke bomb to block their line of sight, followed by one of the less destructive ones." Tonya explained as Saizo chuckled.

"It would seem our princess has learned well." He praised as he rubbed her head as Sasuke appeared.

"I scouted the area. Looks like there's no one left. Also, Nobukatsu's is missing. I doubt he'll get far though. That was a long fall. Kotaro, when did you have time to launch those bombs?" Sasuke asked as the white haired ninja chuckled and folded his arms.

"I didn't do it Sasuke." He said as the younger boy tilted his head.

"Saizo?" Sasuke as Saizo shook his head. Both turned their gaze towards Tonya as Sasuke slowly put two and two together.

"No? You mean?" he asked as the two nodded.

"Do they always act this surprised around you?" Musashi asked Tonya as she nodded, glad to see that everyone was alright.

* * *

Man about time I got another fight worked in here. Things have been a little too calm for my liking lately. So I hope you all enjoyed the change up as well. Anyways I'm gonna rest up the next few days and then get right back to work. Can't wait to here from you guys!


	8. Ch 8 Nightmare

Once again I have to say thanks for all the reviews, the follows, the favorites, etc. They've been growing pretty steadily and it makes me feel really good when I see the numbers shoot up like that. So thanks to all of you for giving me your support and love!

~*Nightmare*~

"Ow that hurts!" Goemon hissed as Tonya kept her eyes down.

"Good. Consider it payback for earlier." She said as she gently took his sandal off.

"You mean the great Goemon Ishikawa can't handle a little sprained ankle?" Musashi teased as Goemon glared at him.

"Musashi I wouldn't tease him so much since you're next." Tonya warned as Musashi shut up and swallowed hard.

Both men sat in silence as Tonya worked silently on Goemon's ankle. Turns out both of them had landed wrong and sprained their ankles pretty badly. So while the other three set to work on disposing of the bodies, she tended to the injured. Making sure to take their weapons from them so that they couldn't hurt each other. She carefully applied ointment to his ankle as it began cooling the swollen area. She wrapped it up before moving on to Musashi's. Slipping off his sandal as she began rubbing his. The samurai bit back his pain as Goemon snickered at him. Once Tonya finished with him she turned back to the fire and threw another stick in. A soft padding could be heard as Fang came trotting back with a bag full of fish.

"Good boy." She praised as she handed him a fish before sticking the others on sticks to let them cook in the fire. Tonya sat back and wiped the sweat from her brow as Musashi chuckled softly.

"Now I know why you were asking me all those questions at the inn. Who knew you were the ninja princess?" Musashi asked as Tonya turned to look at him.

"What exactly were you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Goemon asked in annoyance as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping I could change his mind before something like this happened." Tonya sighed as she moved to sit between the men as Fang walked over and laid his head on Musashi's lap.

"Oh, you like me now?" He asked as he reached out and stroked the wolf's black ears.

"It's cause he knows you're not our enemy anymore." Tonya said as she smiled at him.

"How can you be sure? How do you know I'm not just plotting to strike later?" Musashi asked softly as even Goemon was interested in her reply. Tonya thought on it for a second before answering.

"Because if you were you would've struck us down or fled after the explosion. Not allow yourself to be caught by three well trained ninja and then be tended by me." Both wondered where she'd come up with that simple logic as she leaned back on her hands.

"Care to tell us the real reason before this kid's head gets too big?" Goemon sighed before feeling something hit his head. "What the hell?!"

"It's rude to say such demeaning things since I'm taking care of you." Tonya huffed as she put her fan away while Goemon just shot an angry look at her.

"Heh. Maybe what you say is true." Musashi said to himself as the two continued to bicker.

Tonya plucked a few fish from the fire and handed one to each of the men before she bit into one herself. Musashi didn't know why, but he found himself watching the girl. How carefree she seemed despite the heavy burden placed upon her shoulders. While Goemon had pointed out many times how ordinary she was, it surprised Musashi as to just how normal she could be. Especially during the war that was currently being waged. It didn't take the girl long to wear herself out as Fang rose from where he was lying next to Musashi and moved towards the girl. He curled up as she lied down and used the wolf as a pillow as she warned the two that they'd better not start a fight in the middle of the night. It didn't take her long to drift into sleep as the two men looked at her.

"She seems much more childlike when she sleeps." Musashi said softly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch the princess." Goemon snapped as the samurai chuckled.

"A bit jealous are we?" He teased as Goemon looked away.

"It's my duty to protect her. Especially from bastards like you." He said as glanced back at her. "Speaking of which, what's the real reason you're here? Do you wish to finish our battle? Or do you plan on stealing the princess to deliver her to Nobunaga?"

"Honestly I don't know myself why I remain here. But all I know is it's because of that girl. Never once have I seen someone throw themselves in harm's way like she had. Making sure that we both crashed to the ground and were spared from that explosion. If it weren't for her, I would not be alive now." Musashi said as he looked up at the moon in the sky. "I guess the best answer I can offer is that I wanted to see what kind of crazy person would do something like that for someone whom they owe nothing to. I can see now that she is a special one."

"Indeed she is." Goemon said as he smiled down at her.

It wasn't long before Goemon heard soft snoring coming from Musashi. Figuring that the others would be back soon, he decided to rest his eyes as he leaned his head against the tree. Before sleep could claim him though, he heard a quick movement from beside him. He opened his eyes to see Fang looking up at Tonya as she kept her back to the ninja. Her arms wrapped around herself as Goemon wondered what was wrong. He gently touched her shoulder, only to feel her shrink away as she turned to him. Fear filled her eyes as Goemon wondered what was wrong with the girl. Her vision gradually cleared as she turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry…." She said softly as Goemon reached towards her, cupping her face softly.

"What's wrong? Come on tell me." He asked softly as he turned her face towards him. "Was it a bad dream?"

"I can still hear the explosion. Still see those men falling to their death. And the way they looked afterwards….." Tears began to flow as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Holding her head as she tried to shake the images from her mind.

It surprised her to feel Goemon pull her towards him gently as he pressed her face to his chest. He rubbed her hair softly as the girl just cried into his body. Tonya had merely been putting on a brave front for them. The fact that she'd taken someone's life was haunting her now. It was easy to see how much it affected her as she clutched his shirt while her tears stained his chest. Goemon wrapped his arms around her as he made a soft shushing noise.

"It'll be ok. I promise. But this is the life of a ninja. It is kill or be killed. All ninja know this. It is why we are constantly ready to give up our life to protect that which we care about." He said softly as the girl just clung to him.

He sat there with her, trying to calm her down as his soothing words eventually began to take an effect. Her tears slowly came to a stop as she still hung on to him for dear life. Goemon whispered to her softly as her body began to relax. And he couldn't help what he did next. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly as she looked up at him. A warm smile lit his face up as Tonya wondered if she was still dreaming or not. Goemon hugged her around the shoulders as she kept her face pressed against his chest.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head as he kept his arms around her.

_._._

Tonya could feel the warm morning sun on her skin as she slowly began to wake. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet as she replayed last night's events in her head. She'd fallen asleep only to be woken by a nightmare. She could remember the guilt and fear that had held her as she thought of how she'd killed the enemy so easily. While she knew it had been to save her friends, she still had trouble coping with it. Sure she'd attacked a human before. But never to kill, only to harm and hinder. She could remember Goemon's kind words as his hands held her to him while she'd just cried. She could remember the feel of his lips upon her forehead when he'd kissed her. She could see his warm smile as he allowed her to fall asleep upon his powerful chest. But as she returned to her senses, she realized that it was not Goemon's chest that her head rested upon. It was something much softer as she realized what it was. Fang's fur.

'Did he move me?' Tonya asked herself as she wanted to open her eyes. She stopped though upon hearing footsteps draw near.

"I'm just saying you two looked awfully close last night." Sasuke said as skepticism leaked into his tone.

"She had a nightmare. I was merely helping her cope with it. That's all." Goemon ended the conversation as Tonya felt her chest tighten. He'd gone back to his arrogant self again.

'So was he just doing his duty last night?' Tonya wondered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, she finally wakes." Tonya lifted her head to see Musashi grinning at her. "Morning."

"Musashi? You're still here." She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"That guy's an ass. Treating you the way he does." Musashi griped as he looked off in Goemon's direction.

"What do you mean?" She asked as his smile returned.

"It's nothing." He said as he turned towards her and bowed. "Ninja princess I owe you my life. You saved me yesterday when you didn't have to. You tended to me out of the kindness of your heart. I can never repay you for as long as I live."

"Actually…" Tonya started as he lifted his head, wondering what she was going to say. "You can. Stop seeking these senseless battles. If you wish to fight, do so. But don't use your blade to slaughter carelessly as you have done. Since I spared you, perhaps you can return the favor to your opponents? Use your blade to protect those around you, even if they don't deserve it."

Musashi was surprised by her request as she tilted her head and smiled. He shook his head and laughed, amazed as to how much she affected him in such a short time. Musashi reached out and took her hand gently and kissed it as Tonya blushed, wondering what he was doing.

"Very well. I shall do my best to honor your request." He promised as the two rose.

"Good, you two are awake. We'll be heading out now. What do you intend to do samurai?" Saizo asked as he stepped up beside Tonya.

"What I always do. Wander." He chuckled as he placed his blade back on his belt. "Don't worry. I won't be aiding Nobunaga in this war anymore. Not if it means raising my sword against her."

"I see, so she's gotten to you as well?" Saizo asked as the two men shared a knowing glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tonya asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Come, we should get moving." Saizo said as he turned his back on the two.

"Well, I hope we get to meet again someday princess." Musashi bowed as Tonya rolled her eyes and grunted. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't call me princess. I get enough of it from them as it is." Tonya motioned to the ninja as Musashi stood there confused. "Just call me Tonya."

She smiled as she hugged him, surprising the man. He returned the hug as the two stood there enjoying each other's company before separating. Musashi waved bye to the girl as they parted ways. Tonya hoped that she would get to see him again one day as she fell in step with Sasuke as he began to chat her ear off. But while the girl seemed ok, inside she was aching. Now that Musashi was gone she was reminded of what Goemon had said that morning. And it only made her chest hurt all over again.

'Why….Why does it hurt so much when I think of his words?' She asked herself as she kept her feelings to herself.

* * *

And we have the first sign of some kind of attraction from our lead girl folks! Just to give everyone a heads up school is about to start up once again so more than likely updates will start coming slower and slower but I won't let the story die. I have too many good ideas (not to mention the death threats I'd receive from you all) to just let it hang there. So fear not!


	9. Ch 9 Iga Village

Man things have been so hectic lately! First break in a long time I've gotten to do anything asides from homework. Figured I'd get this chapter up before I forgot lol. Hopefully my hectic schedule hasn't made my story lose it's touch in my rush to update. Anyways enjoy!

~*Iga Village*~

"How much longer?" Tonya groaned as she pushed herself up the small hill.

"Oh come on you big baby!" Sasuke laughed as Tonya made it the last few feet. "Look down there, you can see Iga village."

Following his finger she could barely make out a small village nestled within the valley. Surrounded by mountains and forest on either side. Tonya's face lit up as it reminded her of her own little mountain village she'd once lived in. To her, it'd felt like a lifetime ago. When in reality it'd only been just a few weeks. After being on the road for so long it was nice to see that some form of peace still existed somewhere in the world.

"Come on. We can't dawdle." Saizo snapped as Tonya was drawn out of her daze. She rolled her eyes as a smile came to her face. He was the same old Saizo.

She quickly caught up with them as they began their trek down the mountain path towards the village. The men were surprised at Tonya's bubbliness. She hadn't seemed this excited in a long time as she ran ahead of them to look at everything around her. Fang stuck close by as he looked around as well. Eager to start exploring but not wanting to leave Tonya's side. The four just let her have her fun, especially since the memories of the last battle still haunted her. While she'd gotten better at dealing with it they could tell that it still deeply bothered her. So to see her carefree side once again, it pleased them all. Since in a way they'd become her family.

"Greetings Masters Saizo and Sasuke of Koga. Master Kotaro of Fuma. And welcome back Master Goemon." A ninja greeted them at the entrance to the village. "And this must be the princess?"

"Yes. This is Tonya Shadray." Kotaro introduced as the man nodded with a smile upon his face before kneeling.

"It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Hanzo Hattori of Iga." His voice rang out with deep respect as the girl looked from him to the others behind her. He was the first one to really show her any kind of formal respect. After having been abused on the road for so long it was strange to her. "I'm sure you're tired. Please follow me."

Hanzo led them through the village as curious on lookers came out to see what was going on. To sneak a glance at the ninja princess. Hanzo led them through the village and to the biggest house. Once there, maids greeted them before sweeping Tonya away as the ninja went to discuss other things. She was once again being pampered, being treated like something delicate, and was constantly being asked if there was anything she needed. As much as the girl tried not to be rude, it was all starting to just get on her nerves.

"Princess, these kimonos were prepared special for you. Please pick one." A maid said as a rack of kimonos was revealed. Very fancy kimonos at that.

The maid left her as the girl looked through the various pieces. Slowly running her fingers over them as she trailed her eyes over the various designs. Then her eyes fell on to a dark purple one. It wasn't shiny like the rest of them, but was extremely soft. It was the same shade of purple as the shard that hung from her neck. And adorning the sleeves and bottom of the kimono were scattered cherry blossoms, the same shade as the ones that had been on the very first kimono the guys had bought her. When she'd first set out with them. She pulled it from the rack and took off her old one. As she caught sight of her reflection, it made her happy to see that all her injuries had finally healed up. It was nice to see her own skin once again instead of bandages and bruises. She put the kimono on and fastened it as she went to look around the grounds.

"The maids said that dinner would be ready later. But it's still pretty early for it. Maybe I can convince Sasuke to take me out and get some training in. After all I hadn't gotten a chance to train with him. And there's no way Goemon would agree to train me. All we do is fight." Tonya sighed as she wondered what she should do. The peace and quiet was strange to her after all the battle she'd been through with her guardians. "What should we do Fang?"

The wolf ignored her question as he walked around the corner and tilted his head. She wondered what got him so curious as she walked over there by him. She immediately regretted it when she saw Kotaro, Sasuke, and Saizo all leaving the bath house. All wearing nothing but a simple towel around their waists. Her face turned bright red as she quickly ducked around the corner and backed up into something hard. Her face grew even hotter when she reached up and felt nothing but flesh behind her.

"What are you doing?" Goemon asked as he looked down at her.

"Aaah!" Tonya screamed in embarrassment as she fell over and covered her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Saizo asked as he and the other three came around the corner.

"We heard a scream….Why is the princess on the ground?" Kotaro asked as Goemon shrugged as Sasuke knelt down beside her.

"Tonya are you ok?" He asked as he gently shook her.

"Will you guys go put some clothes on?!" She hollered as she kept her eyes shut.

"Have you never seen a naked man?" Saizo asked in disbelief as Tonya shook her head.

"But when we met you were in a hot springs wearing nothing but a towel. How can you be ok with people seeing you like that, yet you can't stand seeing us like this?" Sasuke teased as he poked her cheek.

"Sasuke I swear I'll bite you if you don't get some clothes on now." Tonya growled as she peeked through her fingers to see his face so close.

"You know, it's not too late for me to teach you about women skills." Goemon said as he squatted down and pulled her close. Tonya covered her face again, not wanting to let him see what his touch did to her.

"Man talk about a little kid." Saizo scoffed as he turned and started to walk away. He felt something hit him in the back of the head as he turned to see Tonya fighting back a blush as she glared at him.

What happened next surprised them all. Kotaro started laughing. It only grew louder and louder as the others looked at him in shock. Never once had they heard him laugh. Yet here he was holding his sides trying not to fall over. It wasn't long before the rest of them joined in the laughter as they just enjoyed the carefree air. Tonya covered her eyes as the four went to get changed for dinner later. Once she was sure they were gone she moved and went to sit on the porch as she vaguely recalled what she'd seen. Scars covering all their bodies from head to toe. The proof of their many battles and hardships. She wondered if she would receive that many scars as well or if she would even see the battlefield.

'I can't just let them do it all themselves. I've come so far and overcome so much. I've made good friends along the way as well. I have to get stronger so that I can help win this war.' Tonya swore to herself as she sat there.

Later…

"Let us rejoice! Our princess has joined us after many years and now we can finally start unifying the ninja!" the elder hollered as everyone cheered loudly.

Tonya sat near the head of the table as Goemon had sat near her and Kotaro by him. Saizo and Sasuke sat on the other side as she was glad to be with her friends. And that they had clothes on. It was a time of happiness and a time to rejoice. People ate and were merry as the sake was passed around to all. Tonya refused multiple times, sticking to just tea. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the others as they wondered why the girl didn't wish to drink.

"Tell me, why do you keep on passing on drinking with us?" Goemon asked as he sipped on his sake.

"I'd just rather not." Tonya said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"You are a kid aren't you?" He teased as Tonya's hand inched towards her fan. "Come on, just try one with us."

"She said she doesn't want to drink so leave her be." Sasuke snapped as he snatched the cup from Goemon. "I'll drink for both Tonya and me."

"Idiot, you're not the one I want drunk." Goemon muttered as Kotaro started choking while Sasuke slammed his hand on to the table.

"What was that?" He growled as Hanzo was about to stand. Saizo put a hand on him and shook his head to leave them be. He wanted to watch them make asses of themselves.

"So you admit that you're trying to bed her?" Sasuke growled as his eyebrow ticked in anger.

"Perhaps. Even though she's a kid, the innocent ones are always fun too." Goemon grinned as he wrapped an arm around her. Tonya shook her head and sighed. Knowing that this was heading in a bad direction.

"Gentlemen come now! Tonight is a night of merriment! I say we have a drinking game to liven the mood!" The elder laughed as Hanzo shot his father a look.

"You know drinking too much isn't good for you." Hanzo said as he walked over to his father.

"No a drinking game is perfect! I'll drink you so far under the table Goemon and prove to you once and for all that you're no good for Tonya!" Sasuke challenged as Tonya wondered what he meant by that.

Goemon merely smirked as he accepted the challenge. The two drank cup after cup as Goemon easily held his own. Sasuke on the other hand was already starting to wobble by the time his first bottle was done. But he wasn't willing to give up that easily. Tonya wondered exactly how this all started. And how it'd all been about her. Saizo watched with mild interest as the two men slowly got drunker and drunker as Kotaro shook his head. Knowing that this would end badly. Sure enough Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore as he put his full cup down and put his hand over his mouth.

"I think….I'm going to be sick." Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to feel extremely sick.

"Still think I'm no good for her?" Goemon teased as he pulled the girl close to him, earning a growl from Sasuke before he covered his mouth.

"Goemon?" She asked as she wondered if he was drunk or not.

"Come on dumbass. Kotaro will you help me?" Saizo asked as he looped one of Sasuke's arms around his neck. Kotaro nodded as he rose and helped Saizo take the drunk boy to his room.

"I hope he'll be ok." Tonya said as Hanzo rose to help his father to bed.

"You should retire for the night as well Princess." Hanzo said with a smile as he carried his father off. "Goemon I've got my eye on you!" he called over his shoulder as the red head chuckled.

"Walk with me." Goemon said as he rose. Pulling the girl along behind him.

Tonya watched him as the two walked together. Wondering if he was drunk or not. Goemon didn't seem to stumble about as Sasuke had earlier. And he didn't seem sick either. Tonya sulked as she realized he'd probably become such a good drinker from drinking with other women all the time. She felt her face grow hot as she realized how jealous she felt. She shook her head hard as she tried to get the feeling out of her. But no matter what she thought it wouldn't go away. She could hear all his mocking nicknames for her, hear him pointing out her flaws, remembering just how much he got under her skin. Yet whenever she thought of something bad it was always coupled with a memory of him being kind, a look of happiness, a look of fear or concern for her.

'How did things become so jumbled?' Tonya thought to herself as she bumped into something. "Huh? Oh sorry Goemon!"

She quickly apologized as she backed up. The man sighed and turned as he looked at the girl. A light flush was on his face as he did something unexpected. He pulled the girl to him as he leaned his cheek on her head. Her heart began to pound quickly as she felt her face touch Goemon's exposed skin on his chest. She wondered why he was doing this. The only time he ever held her was to help her. Because it was his duty. But now, it felt different than all the times before. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and held on as something more began to stir within her.

"I'm a fool. I shouldn't be doing this. Yet here I am." Goemon chuckled softly as he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. But for some reason this feels right. Being here with you here now." He said as he leaned his head towards her.

"Goemon?" She whispered his name as his lips stopped just short of hers.

"Is this what you want?" He asked softly as somewhere deep inside of her she knew it was exactly what she wanted.

Tonya pressed her lips to his as Goemon crushed her to his body. She felt her arms loop around his neck as she yearned to be closer to him. Despite the fact that he was already holding her so closely. Goemon tangled his hands in her hair as the two remained pressed together for a time. Eventually they had to breath though as Goemon broke it off. He pulled her close once more before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest." He smiled as Tonya nodded.

Goemon retreated to his room as she walked in a daze back to hers. Waiting inside was Fang. Being able to sleep with her in doors again. Tonya didn't even change as she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Doing her best to hold on to the memory of Goemon kissing her, of him crushing her to him, of his hands in her hair. Of the pure bliss of it all. And how she hadn't wanted it to stop.

_._._

Tonya woke early the next morning as the events of last night came rushing back. A slight blush crossed her face as she recalled it all. But she couldn't afford to dwell on things now. She quickly rose and headed to the bath which was already prepared. Bathing quickly, she hurried to find the others to find out what the plan of action for the day was. She headed around front to see Saizo, Kotaro, and a worse for wear Sasuke all standing there.

"There you guys are." She breathed as they turned to see her.

"You're up bright and early Princess." Kotaro nodded as she wondered why they had travel packs with them.

"So what are we doing today that requires those packs?" Tonya asked as Saizo sighed.

"We are heading out to contact the other ninja clans to try and convince them to gather here. You are staying here and are to continue your training." Saizo said as her face fell a bit.

"You're leaving? But we all just got here." Tonya said softly as Sasuke walked over to her.

"It's our job to let the other ninja know that our princess is ready and waiting for them to join. We won't be gone long. So don't miss us too much." Sasuke said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Do your best to become stronger." Kotaro said as he smiled at her.

"And try not to hurt yourself too much." Saizo winked as she nodded.

"You guys better come back safely." She said with a smile as they all nodded. They waved goodbye to her before disappearing at incredibly fast speeds.

Tonya's face fell once she was sure they were gone. Of course they had other duties to tend to. They couldn't babysit her all the time. While it did make her incredibly sad to see them leave, she knew they would be back before she knew it. Since she had no idea when someone would come for her, she headed back around to her room. To her surprise Goemon was around back, his back turned to her. She figured he'd left long before the others and was hurt the most at the fact that he hadn't said goodbye. Her entire mood lifted as she ran over to him. But when he turned around his face seemed troubled.

"Goemon? Are you ok? I thought you'd taken off with the others. But I'm glad I'll at least get to see you before you took off." She smiled as he sighed.

"Princess, about last night…" He trailed off as she wondered what he was alluding to. "What do you remember?"

"Why?" She asked as his arrogant smile came back.

"I was drunk, and I well I can't remember things too clearly." Goemon scratched his face as an embarrassed look came across his face. Tonya felt her chest tighten again much like the time she'd caught him and Sasuke talking about her. "The last thing I can recall is me and you taking a walk. I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing."

"Oh I see..." She forced a smile as her chest became unbearably tight. "No you didn't. We just walked and then you gave me a hug is all. You had me walk you back to your room before you crawled under the covers. I made sure you were ok before I left."

"Well then I'm glad I had you to take care of me then." Goemon grinned as he hugged her from behind. Tonya pretended to be annoyed by it when inside she was yelling at herself internally.

"Ah Princess, there you are. Goemon what are you doing to the princess?!" Hanzo hollered as he stormed over to them. A large female ninja was with him as she watched the scene with an amused grin.

"I was giving her a goodbye hug. Since it'll be awhile before we see each other again." Goemon winked as he let the girl go.

"Well next time conduct yourself with more respect around her." Hanzo growled as he turned his attention to Tonya, a smile already back on his face. "I want you to meet Kuma. She'll be taking care of your training from here on out." Hanzo said as Tonya turned to the woman before her.

"I heard all about your little adventure getting here. It'll be fun training you." Kuma said brightly as she looked at the girl.

"I look forward to training under you." Tonya said cheerfully as she kept her eyes forward, not wanting to look at Goemon in case her eyes betrayed her emotions.

"Actually Goemon, I'm glad you haven't left yet. There was something I needed to discuss with you before…" Hanzo's voice trailed off as the two men walked away. Leaving Kuma and Tonya alone. Kuma looked at Goemon and then to Tonya who watched him leave.

"You're going to miss him aren't you?" Kuma asked as Tonya nodded.

"It'll be weird without the four of them around, but I know they have an important job to do. I hope they return safely." Tonya sighed as Kuma slapped her on the back hard, almost causing the girl to fall over.

"Don't worry! Those are four are extremely hard to kill. They'll make it back before you know it. Now shall we get a start on training?" Kuma asked as Tonya steeled herself and nodded. Ready to finally start getting stronger.

* * *

And just like that the four ninja are gone! *waves hankie as they disappear into the sunset* But it was time I did some more character building with Tonya on her own. So expect the next chapter or two to be just mainly about her. And for all my avid little readers out there, here's a little teaser for next time. There is something big in store for our favorite heroine. Let's just say she'll get a chance to truly prove what she's made of in this war. That's all for now! Till next time!


	10. Ch 10 Fiery Spirit

And it is finally done! I must say I've been struggling all week to get homework done just so I could sit done and write this chapter. It is definitely one of my favorites by far. I just hope you all like it as much as I do. As promised, our favorite heroine is in for it this time. Anyways on with the story!

~*Fiery Spirit*~

"Better!" Kuma praised as she attacked the girl as Tonya dodged.

The two were in the mountains today sparring with wooden swords. It'd been a few weeks since the departure of the four ninjas who'd been so close to her. Since then she'd thrown herself into training, only stopping to eat and rest briefly before asking Kuma to work with her again. In the short amount of time she'd improved greatly on the few skills she'd learned on the road and had even picked up a few new ones as well. While she couldn't use any special skills, her physical self had grown much stronger. She at least now looked somewhat like a real ninja as she managed to hold her own against Kuma for the most part. Remembering that she couldn't even dodge Kuma's attacks let alone block them as she was doing now.

"Much better, much better. You've improved greatly." Kuma huffed as Tonya bowed in respect.

"It helps that you're always pushing me." She smiled as Kuma laughed.

"Very well, that'll be all for now. We should head back now. The sun is setting and you're not quite ready for night time training." Kuma said as Tonya nodded.

Taking the trees the two quickly made their way back to the village. Tonya herself was finally feeling optimistic about her role. She wasn't just a ninja princess in title anymore. While she wasn't as strong as any of the others, she could call herself a ninja now. And with the new title she'd also updated her wardrobe. Taking the kimono she'd first chosen on her arrival to Iga, she'd shortened it and fixed the edges to where it was now a half kimono. She'd made herself a pair of tight black shorts and had her shins wrapped in black cloth, as well as part of her feet. She'd also finally taken to wearing sandals on her feet since her skills had improved so much. She'd cut the sleeves off the kimono and had donned black arm bands that went to her elbow and down to her hand where they wrapped around her middle finger like a ring. Around her neck she proudly showed off her family treasure as it caught the dying rays of the sun.

The two landed near the village and walked the rest of the way. The children ran out to greet them with Fang playing babysitter. Since Tonya had begun her training the wolf spent most of his time either hunting or playing with the children to occupy his time while waiting for her to return for the day. Tonya greeted them all as the children asked her about her training as they walked with the girl. She told them all about her day as they hung on her every word. Even though she was a princess, her love for the young ones hadn't changed.

"Princess you are so good with them all. I can barely keep them in check let alone hold their attention like you do." A beautiful female ninja smiled. She was a new arrival from one of the other clans and had offered to tend to the kids every so often.

"Well I used to do the same thing with the kids in my old village." Tonya smiled as she watched the children chase after Fang in fun.

"I can't wait till I get married and have one of my own." The woman sighed as she stood beside Tonya.

"Oriku I'm sure you don't have a shortage of suitors. You'll find yourself a man." Tonya complimented as the woman giggled.

The two separated as Fang followed Tonya back to the Hattori House. Tonya was kicking herself internally as she remembered her words to the woman. Dredging up a certain memory she'd done her best to forget as she headed to her room. But no matter what she did it seemed that it would always come up whenever she had free time to think about it. The girl scratched her head as she growled in frustration of it all before falling over backwards.

"All it was, was a drunken mistake." Tonya sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "Just a mistake. He wouldn't want someone like me. Not when there are women like Oriku in the world."

The girl pushed herself up as she made her way to the bath. Figuring a good hot soak would do her some good. As she submerged herself in the water, her mind began to drift. She wondered how the others were and if they were ok. Hanzo had told her multiple times that if they hadn't heard anything then it meant good news and that she shouldn't worry. But whenever she closed her eyes she could see their smiling and laughing faces and worry took over her again.

"I hope they come back soon." She pulled herself out of the bath and redressed quickly as she went to join the others for dinner.

Composing herself she went to greet the new arrivals. It was the same thing over and over. They meet, they praised the princess, and then say that with this unity they can surely defeat Nobunaga and bring peace to the world. While she was polite to her guests, internally she was tired of the same old shtick. Once dinner was done she thanked them for joining the cause and then retired to her room. Or would have if she hadn't spotted a little girl wandering alone.

"Princess?" The girl called as Tonya walked over to her. There was fear in her eyes as she remained rooted to the spot.

"Sweety are you ok?" Tonya asked as she knelt down in front of the girl.

"Move and the girl dies." A cold voice said as Tonya glanced past her.

Sauntering towards her was Oriku with a sneer on her face. In her hand she held what looked like webbing. It extended from her hand all the way down to the little girl. The webbing was wrapped around her neck tightly as Tonya now understood her fear. With one pull Oriku could snap her neck with ease. The woman walked over as Tonya slowly stood up, holding her hands up as well.

"What do you want?" Tonya asked as Oriku giggled.

"Why you of course my dear. And I suggest you come along quietly otherwise this little girl here will die. And it won't be painless I can promise that." Oriku sneered as Tonya nodded.

"Very well. I'll go with you. Now release her." Tonya said as Oriku nodded.

Her webbing unwound from the girl and rewrapped itself around Tonya. Binding her arms to her side as Oriku knocked the little girl out. As Oriku led her out of the village, Tonya spotted something dark moving amongst the shadows. It was Fang. Searching for a way to help her. Tonya shook her head as the wolf stopped. Turning her head slightly she mouthed 'Not yet' to the wolf before turning around as Oriku was just enjoying her moment of triumph. As they reached the edge of the village waiting ninja picked the girl up and quickly stole away into the night with the only symbol of hope their enemies had.

_._._

By the time the sun was rising the girl had been swept far away from the village and deep into enemy territory. From what Oriku had told her, they were now at Nobukatsu's castle. She'd been thrown into a cell upon arrival and had yet to hear anything as her arms remained bound tightly. Tonya was leaning against a wall as she hoped that Fang had managed to keep up so that he could lead help to find her. Oriku's face flashed in her mind as Tonya growled to herself for being so stupid.

'I'll get you back, just you wait.' She promised herself as the cell door creaked open.

"Stand up. The lord wishes to see you." A samurai said as Tonya pushed herself up.

She walked with her head held high as the samurai led her through the castle and into a big room. Sitting half-dressed was Nobukatsu himself as women laughed and hung on the man as he drank wine and ate from their hands. Upon the arrival of the girl Nobukatsu banished the women as Tonya was forced to her knees.

"So you're the fabled ninja princess I've heard so much about." He chuckled as he squatted down in front of her. "Hmm. You're actually not that bad looking up close. Even for such a plain girl."

"And you're not so bad yourself, for someone who's nothing but a chicken shit coward." Tonya sneered as Nobukatsu slapped her across her face.

"How dare you!" He snapped as Tonya spat blood out before locking eyes with him.

"Oh I dare. The only reason you live is because I didn't use a strong enough bomb the first time we crossed paths." Tonya smirked as the young lord's eyes widened.

"So it was you who killed my men that time?" He asked as she easily held his gaze. "Hmm…it would seem you're stronger than I gave you credit for. Tell me girl, what would it take to have you join us? You could easily have power, money, fine clothes, or perhaps you'd like to become my wife?" Tonya spat in his face as Nobukatsu bolted back up.

"Even if you were decent looking I'd sooner die than betray those who believe in me." She snarled as he wiped his face clean.

"Fine. I want her taken to the torture room and strapped up. I'll have fun breaking this one." He said as the samurai drug her to her feet once more.

The girl was forced into a dark room and had her arms chained to two separate pillars. Tonya wondered what was going to happen as they removed her kimono, leaving her back bare. A cracking could be heard as she glanced over her shoulder to see Nobukatsu grin like a demon before snapping the whip forward. It felt like fire was tearing into her flesh as a scream escaped her lips. She could feel her blood slowly falling down her back as Nobukatsu swung the whip forward again. Time and time again the whip stripped away flesh as Tonya screamed in pain. She could hear him laughing over her screams as she began to grow faint. After what felt like an eternity he stopped and walked over to her, lowering his face to hers.

"Ready to give in yet girl?" He sneered as Tonya weakly raised her head.

Gathering the last of her strength she head butted him as hard as she could, knocking him over on his back. Nobukatsu snarled as he stormed past the girl and out of the cell. The samurai locked up the cell as the room fell into silence. Tonya just hung by her arms as she faded in and out of consciousness. She knew that she wasn't going to die. He wouldn't allow it just yet. He would want to torture the girl a bit before killing her. Especially after the insult she'd delivered him tonight. She just hoped that she could last that long as her eyes closed, her body too worn out to remain awake anymore.

Later…

Tonya groaned in pain as her open wounds stung. Her head throbbed from when she'd knocked it into Nobukatsu's. But she was alive. And she had to keep hope. She refused to be broken by the pathetic man who dared to call himself a lord. She shifted herself into a somewhat more comfortable position as she thought about all the other times her life had been endangered. Each time she'd had Saizo, Sasuke, Kotaro, and Goemon there to bail her out. But not this time. She was on her own.

"I can't lose hope. I have to stay strong. I promised myself that I would become stronger. To protect all that I care about." Tonya told herself as she brought her head up.

A howl could be heard as she widened her eyes. She let out three loud whistles, hoping that the walls weren't sound proof. Tonya waited in silence as she prayed that her call had been heard. But as time passed she began to think that it may've just been some stray wolf in the woods. Before her hope could disappear, she could hear grunts coming from the hall as something heavy slammed into the walls. Scratching could be heard at the door as Tonya turned her head to see it swing open. And standing in the light was the last person she expected to see.

"Musashi?" She asked in amazement as the samurai turned to her call.

Fang rushed in and around to her face as he licked it, glad to see that she was ok. Musashi was horrified at the sight before him as he looked upon her back. Lash after lash overlapped each other as her back was a bloody mess. He could only imagine the pain she must be in as he quickly released her from her bonds. Her body fell forward as she barely managed to catch herself. Letting out a cry of pain as she struggled to keep herself up right.

"Who did this to you?" Musashi asked as his voice shook. The rage clear as day on his face.

"Nobukatsu. When I didn't submit to his will he decided to try and break me." She explained as she pulled her kimono back on.

"We have to get those treated quickly. Tonya, what are you doing?" He asked as he stood up with the girl. He was amazed she could move at all, let alone stand up.

"No. I'm going to finish what that bastard started. I'm going to show him why he should fear me." Tonya said with conviction as Musashi stepped in front of her.

"Your back is in shreds. You've lost a lot of blood. And you still wish to go after this man?" He asked as she turned her steely gaze on him.

"I'm warning you now if you try and stop me I won't go quietly." Tonya promised as Musashi was amazed at how tough she'd become. He sighed in defeat as the girl broke gazes with him.

"At least let me bandage up your back before we go on this suicide mission." He said as Tonya's face relaxed.

Telling her to stay put, Musashi quickly snuck around and found a first aid kit to tend to the girl. Tonya slid off her kimono as Musashi went to work. Doing his best to be gentle as he listened to her muffled cries as she bit down on a piece of cloth. Once he had the antibiotic smeared on he applied the bandages, being careful to not pull it too tightly as he would layer over layer. He tied it off at the bottom as she fixed her kimono and stood.

"Do you have any extra weapons on you?" Tonya asked as he shook his head.

"No. But I passed a weapons room on the way down here. We can stop there and stock up." Musashi said as he took point.

The two snuck through the compound quietly as they made their way to the room. The samurai was impressed with how far the girl had come as he watched her look over the various pieces, picking out a few here and there. In the end she took up two small kodachis, a few bombs, and finally a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Musashi asked as she nodded.

"If I can stand I can fight. Just don't hesitate whenever I yell at you." Tonya said as the two took off.

Remembering the route the samurai had taken her earlier, Tonya led Musashi through the castle. It wasn't long before they were spotted as a samurai turned to call for help. Tonya quickly let an arrow fly as it struck him in the chest. Musashi now understood why she'd told him not to hesitate. Put a bow in the girl's hands as she was deadly. As they made their way up to a window, Tonya tied a bomb off to an arrow as she climbed out and lit it. She shot her arrow at a storage shed as the bomb exploded and set the shed on fire. She loosed two more to nearby buildings before ducking back inside. Creating a distraction for them as they rushed up to where Nobukatsu was.

"Intruders in the east wing! Quick get back up her—" his call was cut off as Musashi slashed open his throat. From there on out they had to fight their way up.

As Musashi and Fang charged the enemy and tore into them, Tonya watched their backs as she loosed arrows down the halls. Quickly shouting out commands to Musashi before letting an arrow fly so that he could dodge. In a small area, the three had the advantage since the samurai couldn't surround them. When Tonya was nearly out of arrows she switched to her kodachis and began tearing into the enemy, her wounds barely hindering her as adrenaline pumped through her system, temporarily numbing the pain as she took down one man after another. Not sparing them any second thought, knowing that if she afforded any mercy they would cut her down easy. Even Fang was taking down his share as he took huge chunks out of the men, disabling them before moving on to another one. The samurai were easily picked off one by one as they finally made their way to the room of Nobukatsu. But as they kicked in the doors, they saw that a certain lord was missing. Tonya rushed to the window to see him running on the ground, sneaking away like the coward he was.

"Can you hit him from here?" Musashi asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No. I only have one arrow left so let's make it count." She said as Musashi nodded. "But first."

Tonya lit two bombs and threw them into the room as Musashi scooped the girl into his arms and jumped out the window and on to the roof. Fang right behind them, knowing better than to lag behind. Running along the side they quickly caught up with Nobukatsu as Musashi jumped down and put the girl down, cutting off his retreat. A loud boom could be heard as Nobukatsu looked up to see his castle engulfed in flames.

"But how?" He asked as Tonya smirked at him.

"Simple. An abused animal will always strike back at the one who raised a hand to it." She grinned as she notched her last arrow, clicking her fingers together as she did so.

Before she could fire it a shuriken came flying at the girl. Musashi easily deflected it with his sword as he saw Oriku jump down to face them. Tonya quickly launched her arrow into the air as Oriku's ninja surrounded them. Forcing the two to stand back to back as Fang moved to his master's side.

"Stupid girl. Did you honestly think we were going to let you get away? Here is where your ashes will lie once I throw your lifeless bodies into that raging inferno you caused." Oriku said as she pointed a dagger at them.

"It's a shame I won't get to finish you off Oriku. But at least I'll have taken out one major player." Tonya smirked as the ninja wondered if the girl had lost her mind.

The small girl yanked at Musashi's kimono and drug him to the ground as her arrow came speeding back down. And attached to it was a bomb. Oriku's eyes widened in fear as she called her men back as the arrow drew closer and closer to the ground. Musashi grabbed Tonya as she told him to jump, the man pushing himself out of a crouch as Fang followed. The bomb exploded above Nobukatsu as the shockwave shook everything around it. The three were thrown to the ground as the last of the explosion died out. Glancing back, all they could see were the scattered remains of Nobukatsu. Without a word Musashi helped the girl on to his back as the three of them got out of there.

_._._

"How much longer till we reach Iga?" Musashi asked as he looked at the girl who sat in front of him.

"Another few hours or so. Good idea on getting the horse." She winced as she fought against her pain. "We should be there just at night fall."

Once getting to safety, Musashi had snuck around in the commotion to steal a horse that had once belonged to the now dead lord. He'd returned quickly and after placing Tonya on it, the two rode off. Shifting between running and walking until they were far enough away. Only stopping once to give the horse a break before getting back on the road again.

"Sorry Fang. You've got to be tired. This is the second time you've made this run." Tonya said as the wolf barked in reply as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Just happy to see that Tonya was safe.

"Smart wolf you have there. Following you all the way from the village to that castle." Musashi praised as he glanced at the black wolf.

"What were you doing there Musashi?" Tonya asked as she looked up at the man.

"I was gathering information. I was sneaking around the castle when your wolf found me. Damn near gave me a heart attack when all I saw was a black mass with yellow eyes coming at me." Musashi laughed as Tonya found herself smiling. Hard to believe she could still smile after the night's events.

"Well I'm glad you came when you did. One round of lashings is enough." She tried to joke as Musashi fell silent. Once her adrenaline had worn off all her pain came rushing back with vengeance, leaving the girl useless now as she did her best to fight against it.

The two rode in silence for a time as the warm sun felt good upon her skin. According to Musashi her wounds looked like they were ok for the most part when he'd checked them during their break. She knew it would hurt like hell during her healing process, but she was alive. And in one piece for the most part. The girl was broken from her thoughts as Musashi pulled the horse up as he reached for his sword. Ninja appeared out of the trees and quickly surrounded the two. Tonya softly put a hand on Musashi's arm as he looked down at her. She was smiling as a ninja broke rank and rushed over to them.

"Princess you're ok!" Hanzo said as he ran over to her. "But how? We only learned of your capture this morning?"

"Can I explain as we head back? I just want to go home." She said softly as a smile touched her lips.

* * *

Yes I brought Musashi back just so that he could help Tonya take down the evil Nobukatsu. Don't worry he won't be just a side character and he won't disappear again to those who are Musashi fans. Man I was way overdue for a good fight chapter. Feels good to finally have that chapter done. Its been floating around in my head for some time now. Anyways I'm burnt out so I will say so long for now. And hopefully get to work on the next chapter.


	11. Ch 11 Feelings Awakened

Ok this one took a bit longer than usual but here it is. Again I'd like to send a big shout out to you all who are keeping up with the story and are enjoying it so much. There is really isn't a greater feeling than knowing that there are people out who appreciate the hard work one does. Now let's get back to it shall we?

~*Feelings Awakened*~

"Kotaro you made it!" Sasuke hollered from the main gate as the ninja greeted his friends.

"It all was successful on your end?" He asked at the two nodded.

"Well the gang's all here." Goemon said lazily as he joined the group. "I take it we managed to gather a fair amount of supporters?"

"Yes. Those that arrived before us have already been settled and have met the princess." Saizo said as Goemon nodded.

"Speaking of which, how come she isn't here to greet us?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the village. "I figured she'd be waiting right here at the gate when we told them that we'd be back today."

"Ah, I see you four made it back safely." Hanzo said as he greeted them.

"Always a pleasure Hanzo." Saizo said as the man held a grin on his face. "Is there something you wish to share?"

"I think it might be more prudent to show you." He said as he motioned for them to follow.

The four shrugged as they followed Hanzo out of the village and towards the forest. It'd been two months since their departure. In that time they'd gathered together ninja from every clan to unite under the princess. Each man wondered how the girl was as they walked with Hanzo. The clash of weapons could be heard as Hanzo stopped and motioned up to the trees. Fighting high above them was Kuma with a much smaller opponent. One that they all recognized well.

"No…is that really Tonya?" Kotaro asked in amazement as he watched the two continue their fight.

"She doesn't even seem like the same girl we left behind." Sasuke said the other two remained silent.

They watched as she easily blocked all of Kuma's attacks while striking back herself. Easily dodging, flipping backwards, blocking, and attacking with a grace and fierceness that hadn't been there before. What amazed them more was when she landed a kick to Kuma's side and sent the female ninja flying to the ground. Kuma righted herself as Tonya jumped to the ground and stood there. The ninja nodded as she held her hands out to show that she was no longer intending to fight her. But someone else was. In the blink of an eye Tonya drew her kodachis as she blocked the attack that had come at her. Her opponent now was Musashi. The four watched on the side as Tonya struck at him with one arm while countering his attacks with the other. The two would engage in close quarters for a time before pushing each other back and charging again. Keeping up their fight while moving incredibly fast. Faster than any of them had ever seen Tonya move. After a time the two broke apart and just stared at each other. Both sweating as they looked at each other. Musashi was the first to put his blades away as Tonya put hers away as well.

"Why are we stopping so early today?" She asked as Musashi walked to her.

"We have guests." He said as he turned her towards the spectators.

They watched as her face lit up, erasing any bit of the warrior that had remained. She ran towards them as Sasuke met her half way. The other three walked over to the girl as Sasuke and her began chatting it up. Musashi stood back and watched as Tonya's face was nothing but pure happiness around them.

"Care to explain why he's here?" Saizo asked as he arched a brow at Tonya as he motioned to Musashi.

"Musashi came to join us. Plus he's helped train me so be nice." Tonya snapped as Saizo grinned and pulled her into a headlock.

"Still the same stupid girl. Glad to see you didn't change." He said as Tonya rolled her eyes, winking to show she was only kidding.

"I say we go get some food. I'm starving." Sasuke groaned as his stomach began to grumble.

"Princess. I got this for you while on the road." Kotaro pulled a small kit out of his pack he was still wearing as Tonya's eyes lit up.

"Another bomb kit? Kotaro you're the best!" She hollered as she hugged the man hard.

"You just had to get her another one didn't you?" Goemon groaned as Tonya stuck her tongue out at him as they walked back to the village. Laughing as they did so.

Tonya stumbled slightly as the exhaustion from the day's training finally got to her. Goemon grabbed her arm gently, tugging her towards him to help right the girl. She let out a cry of pain as Goemon let her go as he watched her legs fold up underneath her as she fell to the ground. Musashi cussed under his breath as he rushed to her aid. Knowing exactly what was causing her pain. He knelt down as Kuma helped the girl on to his back as the other four watched in shock as Tonya's face contorted in pain. Her hands gripping Musashi's kimono tightly as she buried her face in his back. The two rushed back with Tonya to the village as the four looked to Hanzo whose face fell. He motioned for them to follow as they headed back to the house. Hanzo held a finger to his lip, signaling them to be quiet as they walked down the hall to Tonya's room. The door was cracked slightly as the four took turns looking in. What they saw horrified them. Tonya's back was oozing pus and blood as a doctor worked to clean up the mess as stitches protruded from her wounds. Tonya was biting down on a piece of leather as Musashi sat with her while she gripped his hand tightly. Kuma patted Fang down at the two watched on helplessly as the girl suffered. Hanzo closed the door as he led them to a different room so that they could talk.

"How did she get those injuries?" Sasuke asked in a hollow voice as Hanzo looked down.

"A female ninja of the Hachisuka infiltrated the village. She pretended to be from another clan as she slowly got closer and closer to us. One night she took a girl hostage and used the child to force the princess to leave with her. For half a day she was in the hands of Nobukatsu. When asked to join him Tonya spat in his face and those marks are the result of her punishment. None of her injuries was life threatening. If she'd remained there Nobukatsu probably would've subjected her to another round of lashings. Possibly worse before killing her." Hanzo said softly as rage began to build within them all.

"I swear I'll tear that bastard's heart out with my own hands!" Goemon snarled as he began to shake in fury.

"Calm yourself Goemon. What's done is done. Besides you can't kill a man who is already dead." Hanzo placed a hand on his friend as they all picked up upon his words.

"Wait, he's dead? Who killed him?" Saizo asked as a weak smile came over Hanzo's face.

"Tonya did. Seeing as how she was already inside she took the opportunity to take him down. With the help of Musashi and her wolf, the three were able to take out most of his forces. Using bombs they blew up bits of the castle and set fire to it. And apparently that's how she took out Nobukatsu as well." Hanzo explained as the four tried to take it all in. Their little Tonya, with the help of only two others, was able to take a good chunk out of Nobunaga's forces in one attack?

"Why weren't we informed of any of this?" Kotaro asked as Hanzo chuckled.

"She didn't wish to worry you. I was going to send word to you all immediately but she begged me not to. Knowing that you had important jobs to do yourselves. It's been about a month since then. And before any of you ask I tried to stop her from training. All of us did. But she would just sneak out on us and after a few episodes of that we just started letting her do as she wanted. Taking it easy at first as she gradually began working up to what you saw today. Most days Musashi or Kuma have to carry her back and she has to be looked at just as you saw. But she's getting better. Slowly but surely." Hanzo finished as they all remained silent.

"Hanzo?" Kuma called quietly as the men all looked up. "The doctor is done. Looks like she's almost healed. He took the stitches out just now and she's sleeping peacefully. Musashi and Fang are with her."

"That's good news." Hanzo said as the four perked up at this. Since all of them had been stitched up at one point or another they knew that it meant she only had a little bit of recovering left to do.

"I can see how worried you all are. You can go sit with her if you wish." Kuma smiled at them as she took off.

Without a word the four rose and went back to the slumbering girl's room. Still sitting in there was Musashi who greeted them with a nod before he turned back to Tonya. Extra padding had been laid down for her to make it easier on her back. He face was peaceful, childlike almost as she slept. No trace of the pain she'd displayed earlier. Each of them took up their own spot and just waited. Not wishing to leave her side in case something was to happen to her once again.

Several hours later…

Tonya slowly began to stir as the effects of the sleeping drug began to wear off. As her mind became conscious her pain came back. It was nowhere near as bad as it used to be though. She was at least able to wake now without crying out. She pushed herself into a sitting position as she looked around, surprised at what she saw. All her friends were asleep. Sprawled out around her room. Sasuke on his stomach, Kotaro in the corner, Musashi against the wall, Saizo on his back, and Goemon on his side. He was the closest to her as his hand lay right next to where her pillow was. Fang picked his head up and pulled himself across the floor as he licked her face happily.

"Hey boy." She smiled as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

It was enough to stir those around her. Being ninja, and a well trained samurai, they all reacted to the tiniest sound. She looked to each of them as happy smiles came over their faces. Tonya turned to Goemon last whose face was the closest to hers. She could feel a blush starting to build as he reached out to her face with both hands.

"Ow! What's that for?!" Tonya complained as she rubbed her cheeks where Goemon had pinched them.

"You idiot! How could you go and give us a scare like that?!" He hollered as Tonya reached inside her kimono for something. "Ow!"

"You're not supposed to hurt an already injured person!" She hollered back as she held the black fan tightly that had been given to her so long ago.

"Yep, she's ok." Sasuke laughed as Tonya and Goemon glared at each other.

"They're at it again." Kotaro chuckled as they both turned towards him

"What's that supposed to mean?" They both asked as Kotaro grinned.

"They're having a lover's quarrel, leave them be." Saizo smarted off as Tonya chunked her fan at him. "What the hell?!"

She smirked at him as they all started laughing. Musashi just watched the scene unfold with a smile on his face. It'd been so long since he'd seen her so carefree. She was once again the girl he'd met back in the valley that had helped him. He was glad to see her smiling so brightly once again as he got up and silently left the room, leaving them to catch up.

_._._

Since everyone was now back strategy meetings began taking place. Word had been received that Nobunaga knew of his son's demise and planned to strike back with full force. He was bringing his forces to Iga. The ninja were each split up and began training under the command of the masters as Tonya spent her time recovering. Having been threatened enough times by the others that if she didn't rest then they would just tie her up and lock her away. With her back so close to almost being healed she couldn't risk tearing her wounds open once again to only be useless when the battle came. So to occupy her time she would help Kuma work with the children to hone their skills in case they had to defend themselves.

"The scabs are all gone and it's scarring up now. You'll need to keep stretching in order to keep from getting stiff. But otherwise you'll be fine." The doctor smiled as Tonya thanked him. "Go take a warm bath and once you're done we'll apply the ointment and fresh bandages."

She nodded as she made her way to the bath and stripped down as she left her towel on the edge of the bath. The water felt good on her back as it loosened up her muscles. She slid all the way down to her neck in the water and just sat there. A loud cracking could be heard as Tonya's eyes snapped open to see Sasuke slam the door open. While he stared at the door with a confused look, Tonya snatched her towel from the edge and quickly covered herself.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She hissed as he looked at her and laughed before closing the door.

"I came to take a bath. Hard day of training can make someone sweat a lot." He grinned as he walked over, a blush forming on her face. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed to see a naked man?" Even though he wasn't technically naked with the towel on, it was enough to cause the girl to blush.

"I swear, between you and Musashi that poor door is never going to survive." She looked away as Sasuke climbed in the tub beside hers.

"Has he walked in on you bathing too?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone as Tonya leaned back in the tub, keeping her front covered as she did so.

"Yes. He's busted that poor door so many times to where I've started making him fix it when he does. And you're going to do the same since this time it was your fault." Tonya snapped as Sasuke laughed.

"Fair enough. Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know my own strength anymore." Sasuke smiled as he looked over at the girl. "So Tonya, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure why not? After all we're only bathing together." She said sarcastically as he leaned back in the tub.

"I was wondering…..what do you think of us? I mean me, Saizo, and the others." Sasuke blushed as Tonya pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm. Honestly I think of you all as family. Since I didn't really have anyone asides from the elder and Fang, I was pretty lonely growing up. I spent a lot of my time in the woods with the animals, which probably explains why so many ninja animals are attracted to me. I wasn't as pretty or soft as the others girls my age. I preferred to rough house with the boys. Though that's probably why I haven't had much experience with men because I tended to not care if I chased them away or not." Tonya said to herself as Sasuke found himself laughing as the girl continued. "That's why I freak out when you all parade around half naked all the time."

"But you seem ok now." Sasuke said as he slid closer.

"That's because the bath is blocking most of you." Tonya stated as Sasuke grinned.

"So would you like me to climb in there with you?" He teased as he stood.

"No thanks!" Tonya snapped as she turned her head away. "Besides I just told you, you're like family to me. You, Saizo, Kotaro, and Musashi are like the brothers I never had. It's nice actually. Knowing that I have so many people caring for me."

"So then you only see me as a brother? Does that mean you have feelings for Goemon since you didn't mention him?" Sasuke pouted as he hung his head.

"I don't know where he falls. I know he's important to me like you all are. But as for whether he's labeled friend or family I'm not sure yet. Considering that all we do is bicker and fight." Tonya sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then I might still have a chance to change your mind?" He perked up as Tonya grinned.

"Knock yourself out. But I'm warning you if you start trying to steal kisses or sneak into my bed at night I'll add to your collection of scars." She narrowed her eyes as Sasuke laughed.

"Ok I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." Sasuke said as he winked at her.

Tonya made Sasuke turn around as she wrapped her towel around herself and got out, quickly pulling her regular kimono on that she wore during her down time. She knocked on the door, signaling he could turn around as she walked away. Tonya headed back to her room where she saw everything laid out already. She sat down and began loosening the top of her kimono as the door slid open.

"The one time I'm not expecting it and you're undressing for me?" A familiar arrogant voice said as Tonya freaked out and pulled her kimono back on.

"Goemon?! What are you doing here?" Tonya asked as her face turned bright red.

"The doctor had to take care of one of the ninjas who misfired his gun. Apparently he put too much gunpowder in and well, it exploded on him." Goemon said as he sat down. "It's times like this I'm glad Kotaro taught you one on one. Especially since it seems you've grown fond of those damn bombs."

"There's nothing wrong with my bombs thank you. They've saved my ass plenty of times." Tonya huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you still here?"

"Ouch, someone's eager to get rid of me." Goemon acted hurt as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She sighed as she shook her head.

"I volunteered to take care of you for the evening. Unless you don't want me touching you?" He teased as Tonya glanced over her shoulder.

"First Sasuke takes a bath with me and now you're going to see me topless. Now I only need to flash Kotaro and Saizo to make the set complete." Tonya groaned as she started to loosen her belt again.

"Sasuke was in the bath with you?" Goemon asked as he began preparing the ointment. A bit of an edge to his voice.

"He didn't see anything. I got a towel around me in time. Not counting you only one person has really seen me topless." Tonya admitted as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"Who?" He asked as Tonya thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Musashi. When he saved me he had to bandage me up. But even then he only saw my back." Tonya explained as Goemon remained silent.

Figuring nothing more was to be said she allowed her kimono to slide off her shoulders and hit the floor as she exposed her back to him. Thanks to the special ointment her wounds had all but healed within the last couple of weeks. Goemon looked over them and saw the pink scars slowly fading as he lightly ran his fingers over them. The scars ran from the tip of her spine all the way down her back, crisscrossing over each other multiple times. They were jagged looking in appearance, but Goemon could tell that they would heal up nicely and just become one with her skin. Although they would always have that jagged look to them. He applied the ointment and scooted closer so that he could bandage her up. As he moved down her back he did his best to not touch the girl's breasts as he kept his eyes on her back. But every so often he would brush them, earning a deep blush from both of them. Once he was done Tonya pulled her kimono back on and turned to thank Goemon. But before she could he pulled her close to him, burying his face in her neck.

"Goemon?" Tonya asked as she felt something wet on her neck.

"I can't believe something like this happened. And after I promised I wouldn't let anything harm you." He said as his grip tightened. She could hear the pain in his voice. She could feel it in his body as he held on to her tightly, fearing that if he let go something would happen to her once again.

Tonya didn't know what to say as she was surprised by Goemon's tears. So all she did was place a hand on his arm and held it tightly as she relaxed into his body. Thinking about what Sasuke had asked her earlier if she had feelings for Goemon. She now knew that the answer was yes. And she only knew that things were going to get that much more complicated.

* * *

And we get a glimpse of how Goemon really feels *aww*. Of course, it's never that easy and well since I'm a mean author I intend to make it just that more difficult for the two. But that's for later on in the story. For now I'm beat. Spent the better half of the night finishing this one and I'm beat. So until next time folks you know what to do!


	12. Ch 12 New Ally

Ok so this one took a bit longer to upload not because I had writers block, but simply because school has been murder lately! Anyways I finally found me sometime and here it is finally folks! And as a little teaser, we have a new face joining us this time hehe. Enjoy!

~*New Ally*~

'Won't be long now.' Tonya thought to herself as she looked out over the land from her vantage point.

Today was the day of the attack. A scout had alerted them early that morning. Everyone sprang into action and preparations began. All the children were ushered to Tonya who'd volunteered to take care of them during the fight. Despite how much she wanted to be there fighting alongside her friends. But she knew if she was there everyone would only be worried about protecting her, the princess, the one who held the fate of their future in her hands. Taking precautions of her own she'd gathered her bombs together, a bow and a full quiver, with her kodachis ready at her waist. Tonya had spoken briefly with the others about where she'd planned to take the children and wait. Hanzo had wanted to send another ninja with her, but she refused. Not wanting to leave them short any hands. Kotaro had insisted she take Hosuke at least so that she could contact them if she required help.

"Hopefully if all goes well we'll win this battle with ease." Hanzo said as the others nodded as they were about to break apart.

"Hold up." Tonya said as they stopped and looked at her. "I have an order for all of you. As your princess, I command that you all come back safely."

She was sure they wanted to smart off to her, but upon seeing the conviction in her eyes they all gave her a smile instead. After that they went their separate ways. Upon arriving at their designated spot Tonya had given the children snacks to help calm them as she took her spot high in the trees. Listening for the sounds of battle. More than once the children had started whimpering as they knew the importance of this battle. But Fang did his best to keep them calm and hidden in the thick brush. Hosuke sat perched on her head once again, but was wide awake this time. Even the animals could sense just how crucial this battle would be. In the distance she could hear a faint popping sound. Gunfire was being traded. The battle had begun.

"I wish I was there to help." Tonya said as she gripped her bow tightly.

"Princess? Will everyone be ok?" One of the children called out to her as she looked back down at them.

"Of course. All the clans are fighting as one. There's no way the enemy will win." She smiled as the child feel silent, reassured by her words.

In reality she didn't know if they would win. The scout had said that the army was immense. But according to Hanzo they wouldn't know much about mountain warfare. Still, she worried as she listened desperately. Wondering just what was going on. Tonya forced herself to calm down as she remembered her job. To protect the children. She reached for the owl above as Hosuke crawled on to one of her fingers. Ready for his orders should she give them.

"I hope they're all ok Hosuke." She said as the owl nuzzled her face to calm her down. If he had faith then she should as well.

It felt like an eternity as she kept her gaze in the direction that the battle was taking place. Were they winning? How many people had died so far? Were they even making a dent in Nobunaga's forces? Was the warlord even with his troops? Question after question ran through her mind as she wished that she at least had some kind of indication as to what was going on. Tonya gritted her teeth as she waited and waited for something to give her a sign. Finally she watched as a thin trail of smoke rose into the air. Another followed it off to the right as more and more began to rise. It could only mean one thing. They had succeeded in driving off the army. A smile broke out across her face as she turned to holler at the children. But before she could she spotted samurai sneaking around.

"Princess I see smoke! Did we win?" One of the kids hollered, alerting the samurai.

"Shit!" Tonya cursed as she loosed her arrows. Striking the men in their chest as more came running around the bend. "Fang get them out of here now!"

She provided cover fire as the wolf barked at the kids. Taking them up a route that Tonya had found a few days earlier, he led them along the steep edge of the cliff. Once she saw that they were all walking along the cliff side she lit one of the weaker bombs that was already attached to an arrow and fired it. She let a smoke bomb go after it before grabbing Hosuke and throwing him into the air. The owl took off, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do as she hurried after the kids. As she made her way down the path she saw Fang leading them along as the children held on to each other just as she'd had them practice. While the path was narrow, it only allowed for one person at a time to walk on it. Making it the perfect place to counter from. Kneeling, she spun around and took up a stance as she watched the first samurai stumble out of the smoke. Angling down she let her arrow fly as it pierced all the way through his armor. The man fell as Tonya let another arrow fly as one more came stumbling out of the smoke.

"Shoot her!" Someone hollered as bullets filled the air.

Bullets grazed her arms and legs as she took out a couple more men before turning and running. From what she'd learned from Kotaro guns had a limited range. She could tell from their wide misses that they hadn't practiced shooting on slopes either. She would use that to her advantage. Tonya lit two more bombs and threw them down as they exploded on the trail. Taking out the majority of the gunmen, leaving mainly samurai left. Tonya made it over the top and saw that Fang was leading the children towards the much thicker trees and brush. Easy for the children to maneuver in, not so much for an adult. They would be safe there.

"Really wish I'd brought my stronger bombs." Tonya said out loud as she took stock of her arrows. She was down to her last few. Meaning that things were going to get close and personal soon.

Tonya let her last arrows fly before cutting herself free from the quiver and charging the enemy. After seeing the girl run from them since the beginning of the fight, none of them had been prepared for her attack. She quickly took out the gunmen since they would pose the biggest problem to her. Taking out the only two she saw she turned her attention to the remaining samurai. There were ten men left. All she had to do was hold out till help could arrive.

"Do you really think you can take us all on by yourself?" One man chortled as Tonya took up her stance, drawing her kodachis as she did so.

"I'm damn sure gonna try." She smirked as she charged into them.

Tonya was thankful that she'd learned some swordsmanship from Musashi. Having trained with him for so long fighting these guys was like fighting a snail. They moved relatively slow compared to the girl as she darted around them, doing her best to injure and hinder them. Trying to disorganize the men as they struggled to keep up with her. Slicing at their arms and legs mainly. If they couldn't hold their swords or move, they would be easier to avoid and take out. On a lucky swing though, one of the men managed to block her blade as he held her there. Grinning sadistically as another kicked the girl hard. He sent Tonya flying as she hit the ground rolling, quickly pushing herself to her feet as she wiped blood off her face. Looking around she could see that the samurai had surrounded her quickly as she kept her head on a swivel. She was trapped. Even though she had injured a few of them pretty good, there was no way she could all of them while they had her surrounded.

"Damnit." Tonya hissed as she waited for the first attack to come.

"Argh!" One of the men cried out as all eyes turned to the attacker. A man with long purple hair dressed in a fancy white kimono was holding a blade as he rushed towards her.

"Move girl!" He yelled as Tonya quickly attacked the samurai closest to her.

With the help of the man the two easily tore through their forces. Between Tonya's speed and the unknown man's power the two finished off the small group quickly. As the last man fell Tonya turned to the man with her blades still raised. Just because he'd assisted her didn't mean he was friendly.

"Relax, I'm on your side." He said calmly as he put his blade away. Not a single drop of blood on him.

"And how do I know that for sure?" She asked as he pulled a pipe out and began smoking.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have helped." The man stated as Tonya narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't mean much considering there are plenty of people after my head." Tonya gripped her blades tightly as the man chuckled as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"You are cautious. That's good. And very handy with those blades as well. So you aren't just some stupid girl after all." He smirked as he locked gazes with her. His eyes were ice cold as Tonya wondered just where this man had come from.

"Who are you?" Tonya asked as the two refused to break eye contact.

A soft hooting could be heard as footsteps drew near. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of red and saw Goemon rush over to her. Checking her over for new wounds as his eyes fell up the areas where the bullets had grazed her. The man began chuckling as Goemon finally noticed his presence. He'd been too worried about Tonya before to notice anything else.

"Goemon Ishikawa. Who knew you of all people would display so much concern over one girl." The man laughed as Goemon's eyes widened.

"Munenori Yagyu?" Goemon whispered as Tonya wondered who exactly the man was.

_._._

Goemon had yet to explain who the man was and why the ninja seemed to treat him with such respect. They were back at the village now, everyone safe and sound. Casualties had been at a minimum and a service was being planned for those that had given their lives in the fight. Once the war was over their bodies would be returned to their respective clans for a proper burial. Tonya offered up a prayer for the lost souls before resuming her duties. It amazed her as to how easily she was able to view death now as opposed to when she'd first taken life. While she didn't needlessly slaughter, she could now see the meaning behind what Musashi had said upon their first meeting. Sometimes sacrifice was necessary in order to prevent a much bigger slaughter. And if Nobunaga became shogun that was all anyone had to look forward to. Needless bloodshed as the strong opposed the weak just for fun.

"Again, again!" A child hollered as Tonya walked out to see Musashi playing with the children.

"Ready?" Musashi asked as the boy hollered. Musashi threw him into the air and easily caught him as the rest of the children crowded around him.

"Someone sure is popular with the children." Tonya laughed as the children all turned towards her.

"Princess!" They hollered as they ran towards the girl as she knelt down to their level.

"You know the princess protected us today? She was amazing!" A girl bragged to Musashi who chuckled as he looked at the girl.

"I'm sure she was." Musashi said as Tonya stood while Fang took over playing with them. "I'm surprised to see you out here instead of locked away in a meeting."

"Well no one wants to answer my questions anyways so why should I be cooperative with them?" Tonya shrugged as Musashi pulled her close.

"That's the girl I know!" Musashi chuckled as he held her tightly. "Anyways who's the man that came back with you? Never seen him before."

"Calls himself Munenori Yagyu. Do you know who he is?" Tonya asked, hoping that maybe the wanderer had an idea.

"The Munenori? Never seen the guy but I've heard stories. He's the heir to the Yagyu name. A real big shot who supposedly works for Tokugawa. And since there's a treaty between Tokugawa and Nobunaga it makes me wonder as to why he's here. If Nobunaga found out he helped us that could spell trouble for Tokugawa." Musashi said as Tonya nodded. Glad to finally have some idea as to whom the mystery man was.

"That's because Tokugawa wants Nobunaga out of power without causing an even bigger war." Both turned to see Munenori walking towards them.

"Meeting over I take it?" Tonya asked as she folded her arms.

"It is. Though it was disrespectful of you to not show. And after I helped you earlier." Munenori said in a disapproving tone as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"Important or not I'm not going to treat you any differently than I would anyone else here. So don't expect any ass kissing." Tonya said as Munenori trained his ice cold eyes on her.

"You know, you're probably the only person to ever speak to me in that tone." He said as Tonya smirked at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said as Munenori chuckled.

"Just as they said, you are a one of a kind." The samurai took a puff from his pipe and slowly blew the smoke out as the tension in the air seemed to decrease.

"So why exactly are you here?" Musashi asked as the man looked out over the land.

"To offer my help. As I said Tokugawa isn't happy with how Nobunaga is abusing the weak. But since our hands are slightly tied, I was asked to work behind the scenes to help aid in your battle. See I'm actually the leader of the Yagyu Mafia. And our power rivals that of any ninja clan." Munenori explained as Tonya motioned for him to continue. "So from here on out I will be lending my services to you, Ninja Princess."

"Oh joy." She drawled in the same tone as Munenori knocked ash out of his pipe.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Why were you trying to take on so many men by yourself?" He seemed genuinely curious as Tonya looked towards the children.

"It was to protect them. Despite what everyone says I'm not the one who holds the future of the ninja. They are. And if anything were to happen to them then there would be no one to carry on our legacy. Even if we defeat Nobunaga, we would still lose if we didn't have a future to look forward to in them." Tonya smiled as Munenori arched a brow.

"So you were prepared to sacrifice yourself in order to protect them?" He asked as he looked at the children playing with the wolf.

"I wouldn't say sacrifice. I was merely stalling until I had at least one other ninja for back up. I've gotten good but I'm not good enough to take on that many opponents at once. And for that I will thank you for your help." She turned and bowed to the man who was surprised by this action.

"And here I thought you couldn't stand me." He teased as Tonya stood back up.

"Oh I can't. But I'm not so stubborn as to not show gratitude to someone just because I don't like them. Besides I figure your attitude is attributed to your old age." Tonya snickered as Munenori choked on the smoke from his pipe.

"You think I'm old?" He growled as Tonya started laughing. The first real emotion the man had shown her since they'd met. Munenori looked from the girl to Musashi who just shrugged as he watched her hold her sides.

"As we've all said. She definitely is a one of a kind girl." Musashi grinned as Munenori shook his head as a smile touched his lips.

"That she is."

* * *

And enters Munenori! Took me a while to think about how he would join the crew but I finally got him in folks. Oh and I have another teaser for everyone. A friend of mine on deviant art is working on a pic of my OC Tonya and Goemon for the story. So when she gets it done I will put it up as my avatar for all you loyal readers to see! I'm just as excited as you all are and can't wait to see what she comes up with -. For now I'm out. It's late here and I'm ready to pass out. So I will see you all later!


	13. Ch 13 No Rest for the Wicked

Woo hoo! Had a slow week and man did it feel good to crank out a chapter during that time. I must say I wish I had more weeks like this but the joys of being a college kid *sigh*. Hopefully I can get this next one done quickly too. Especially since it's been cold lately and well let's face it, other than homework I don't got anything better to do. Enjoy!

~*No Rest for the Wicked*~

A couple days had passed since the attack on the village. Many were still resting after the battle as a peaceful Sasuke snored loudly. Sprawled out all over the futon as he mumbled in his sleep. He cuddled with his pillow as drool began to fall out of his mouth and on to the bed as a grin spread across his face. Sitting there watching him in the early hours of the day was Tonya. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she took the stick she'd grabbed outside and poked him in the cheek with it. Having been rolled on by the boy in his sleep once long ago, she didn't want to risk it again.

"Sasuke….Wake up!" Tonya hissed lightly as she poked him in the ribs this time.

"Nhnnn…go away Saizo I'm trying to impress Tonya…" Sasuke swatted the twig away as Tonya poked him once again. "I said go away…"

"I'm gonna make you wish it was Saizo trying to wake you if you don't get up." Tonya whispered in his ear as Sasuke bolted up, the girl deftly avoiding him as he did so.

"Tonya!" He hollered as the girl motioned for him to be quiet. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Giving you a chance to impress me." She grinned as Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"Y-You heard that?" Sasuke stuttered as Tonya covered her face to hide her grin.

"Yep. You talk very loudly in your sleep." She tilted her head and smiled as Sasuke shook his head.

"You said I had a chance to impress you?" He quickly changed the subject as she nodded.

"Yep. Get dressed and meet me outside." Tonya said as she snuck back out and headed out front.

Sasuke bolted out of bed and quickly threw on his ninja clothes and met Tonya out front as she led him out of the village. He wondered what had gotten into the girl so early in the morning as he followed her into the woods. But instead of heading to the usual training grounds, she led him down a different path that led deeper into the woods. It eventually broke out into a clearing where ropes were strung out high between trees near one edge of the clearing while targets were raised on another end. Sasuke looked around and let out a low whistle.

"Never seen this area before. What is this? A new training ground?" Sasuke asked as Tonya nodded.

"Yep. This is where I would sneak off to when Musashi and them tried to keep me from training for a while. I still come here when I want to work alone." Tonya said as she looked out over the area. "As for why I brought you with me….Sasuke I need your help."

"You need my help?" He asked as he pointed at himself.

"During the last fight I came across multiple opponents. Munenori was there to help. But what if I get caught like that again and no one is there to help? I need to learn how to handle situations like that. And I know you have a cloning technique that allows you to produce multiple versions of yourself. So will you train me? Please?" She begged as her eyes became big.

"Um, sure I guess. But why me instead of Saizo? You know he can do the multi clone technique too right?" Sasuke said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah…but Saizo wouldn't have come out here with me." Tonya said sheepishly as she pushed her fingers together.

"Ok what are you hiding?" He narrowed his eyes as Tonya laughed as she scratched her face.

"I'm technically not supposed to be out here. Hanzo didn't want me training after that battle. See, my back was kind of giving me problems yesterday and he specifically told me that I'm not supposed to train till I had it looked at. And well…as you guys have found out I don't tend to listen very well." Tonya laughed as Sasuke put a hand on her head. "Huh?"

"It seems we both have that I'm common." Sasuke chuckled as Tonya's face broke out into a smile.

_._._

"Once again I thank you for aiding us in these trying times." Hanzo said as he looked at his blond friend who just smiled.

"I'm a doctor. It's what I do." Ren laughed as they stopped outside of Tonya's room.

They opened the sliding door to see a figure underneath the covers asleep. Figuring the girl was curled into a ball and trying to hide from them. Not quite ready to wake yet. Hanzo walked over and softly shook the figure as he heard a low growl. He smiled, figuring the girl was exhausted and didn't wish to move. He shook her again as he gently pulled the blankets off.

"Princess, it's time to wake. I have someone here who wants to meet you." Hanzo said as he pulled the blankets off fully.

Both men were surprised to see Fang lying there on the futon. The wolf lifted his head slowly, turned to face the men, yawned, and then went back to sleep again. Hanzo froze on the spot as Rennoshin started laughing. If the girl wasn't there, then it'd only meant she'd snuck out. And the one who usually aided her in these little ventures was Musashi. Hanzo stood up and stormed down the hall, passing Goemon and Kotaro as he did so and slammed the door to Musashi's room open. The samurai picked his head up from sharpening his blade as he wondered why Hanzo was glaring at him.

"Alright where is she?!" Hanzo demanded as Musashi tilted his head, the others gathering around to find out what was going on.

"Who?" Musashi asked as he put his blade down as Hanzo's brow ticked in anger.

"Princess Tonya of course! She isn't in her room because she snuck out, leaving her wolf in her place. Last time this happened you were the one who'd helped her in doing so. So where is she?" Hanzo growled as Musashi shrugged.

"I don't know. If I did I probably wouldn't be here with you. I'd be gone too." Musashi said as he stretched his arms out.

"Hey." Saizo called down the hall as everyone turned to see the ninja walking towards them. "Any of you seen Sasuke? He's not in his room."

First Tonya, now Sasuke. It didn't take them long to connect the dots. Everyone could only imagine what that boy could be doing with the princess as all their faces fell. Hanzo quickly told everyone to go find the girl as Musashi's once horrified face became composed once again as something occurred to him. He waited till the others were gone before sheathing his sword and standing up. Ren, being the only left, watched him as the samurai sighed and headed towards the front door.

"I take it you know where she is?" the doctor asked as Musashi looked down at the shorter man.

"Why exactly did you need to see Tonya this morning?" Musashi asked calmly as Ren fixed his glasses.

"I was asked by Hanzo to look over her back after treating everyone else in the village. I have an extensive amount of knowledge when it comes to medicine." Ren admitted as Musashi nodded.

"Alright then. Follow me." Musashi said as he slipped into his sandals at the front and walked out.

The two walked in silence as they walked towards the woods. Ren knew that this was in the total opposite direction of where the ninja usually trained. One of the last places anyone would expect the girl to be. Musashi led Ren through the woods until they reached a clearing, a figure already watching at the edge of the tree line. Munenori blew out a puff of smoke as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the two walking up.

"What are you doing here Yagyu?" Musashi asked, surprised the man had found the place.

"I was taking a walk this morning and heard blades crashing together. I decided to investigate and I happened to stumble upon these two." Munenori said as he turned his attention back to the two ninja.

On the ground Sasuke was facing Tonya who took up a fighting stance as she nodded at him. Sasuke used his cloning technique and created ten copies of himself as they surrounded the girl. She took a deep breath as the first clone charged, the others right behind him as she drew her kodachis and quickly began blocking attack after attack. Taking minor blows every so often, but managing to block the big ones and hold off the clones. Her movements grew faster and faster as the clones began to speed up as well. Relying solely on instinct the girl was ducking, dodging, and even striking out at the clones. Tonya managed to get rid of at least eight of them before she was kicked back hard. She landed and rolled a few feet as she weakly pushed herself up and rubbed her head where it'd hit the ground.

"Oh shit! Tonya are you ok?" Sasuke hollered as his clone disappeared as he ran to her side.

"You were holding back!" Tonya yelled as she sat up and glared at Sasuke whose hands just hovered over her. "Damnit Sasuke why did you let up on your speed?"

"You could tell?" He asked as he knelt down.

"Despite the fact that she is normally dimwitted, it would seem she has remarkable battle instincts." Both turned to see Munenori grinning at them as he walked over with Musashi and Ren behind him.

"Musashi did you bring them here?" Tonya asked as she just sat there.

"Just the doc. He found this place on his own." Musashi narrowed his eyes as he motioned to Munenori who dumped ash out of his pipe.

"So the old man can still hear pretty well can he?" Tonya taunted, getting him back for his comment earlier. "It's the only way you could've found us."

"What, exactly, were you two doing out here?" Munenori asked as Sasuke smiled at Tonya.

"Working on multiple attacks from enemies. She's still a little slow, but she's getting better. This morning she couldn't even take out one of my clones, let alone eight!" Sasuke laughed as the two samurai looked at the girl who smiled, happy to be praised for her work.

"Excuse, Miss Tonya?" Ren smiled as he knelt down beside her. "My name is Rennoshin. I'm a friend of Hanzo's and I'm a doctor."

"I've seen you around, tending to those who were hurt a couple days ago." Tonya said as she pointed at him, knowing that the blond man had seemed familiar.

"Yes. He asked me specifically to take a look at your back. While he trusts the judgment of the doctor who treated you before, he would like a second opinion. Since I have studied all forms of medicine, I happen to be more knowledgeable than most. If you don't mind of course." Ren smiled warmly as Tonya nodded.

"Ok. Can't hurt right?" She shrugged as she turned her back to him. "Sasuke move to my backside please."

The ninja did as asked as he wondered what she was going to do. The girl pulled her hair over her shoulder before loosening her belt around her waist. She slipped her arms out of her kimono and allowed it to fall down, holding a part of it over her chest as she exposed her back. Showing off the white scars that ran all over her back. All seeming to stretch out from the center of her back and dart out like snakes with a certain jaggedness to them. Sasuke had to avert his eyes as a look of sadness overcame his usually bright eyes. Musashi stared at the scars, remembering how much blood, pain, and suffering had come from them during her healing process. And Munenori watched with wide eyes. All this time he always thought the girl was putting on a brave front. Trying to act tough for the sake of the others. Now he saw that it wasn't acting. The girl had faced real traumatizing pain and had come out on top. He stood behind Ren as the doctor ran his cool hands over her bare skin, feeling for anything that may be out of the ordinary.

"Any pain, soreness, stiffening of your muscles?" Ren asked as Tonya lifted her head.

"A little stiffness, but otherwise I'm fine. I stretch and it helps." She said as Ren nodded.

"You can put your top back on. I can feel, nor see, anything wrong. You have made a complete recovery my dear." Ren said cheerily as Tonya fastened her belt. "But I will be keeping an eye on you to be sure."

"It would seem I've underestimated you girl." Munenori said as he offered a hand to help her up.

"I could've told you that." Tonya teased as she took his hand, pulling herself up.

"Come on, we better head back. As soon as the rest heard you and Sasuke took off together and were alone…well I'm pretty sure Hanzo was about to bust a vein." Musashi said as Tonya and Sasuke looked at each other before laughing.

As the small group headed back, Fang came bounding through the forest. Finally awake from his nap as he pranced around the girl. Tonya started playing with the wolf as the men just watched the girl. Amazed at how she could go from warrior princess to normal girl in the blink of an eye. Letting the cares of the war just slip away temporarily.

"SASUKE!" Saizo yelled as he appeared out of nowhere, kicking the boy hard in the head as he did so.

"Ow! What the hell was that about?!" Sasuke hollered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"You and the princess disappeared together this morning right? What were you doing with her?" Kotaro asked as he pointed a gun at the poor boy who freaked out.

"I-It's not what you think!" Sasuke said as he backed away from Kotaro, right into Goemon.

"I knew you had a thing for Tonya, but to take her deep into the woods alone?" Goemon growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright hang on a second!" Tonya hollered as she walked over to try and dissolve the fight.

Munenori looked from the angered men to Tonya who was currently defending Sasuke. The huge man trying to hide behind her as the girl managed to explain the situation to them. Now it was her turn to receive the tongue lashing as the others yelled at her for going against orders and training when she hadn't been cleared.

"Hey Musashi, how did she get those scars?" Munenori asked, curious about what he'd seen.

"From what Tonya told me she was whipped fiercely. I was the one who found her. She was a bloody mess all over. Most people can't even move after enduring a punishment like that. Yet the only thing on her mind was taking down Nobukatsu." Musashi explained as he began to remember that night.

"Those wounds, you said a whip made them correct?" Ren asked as Musashi nodded. "Normally wounds like that wound heal in clean lines. I wonder why these ones were jagged. Perhaps something on the whip?"

"She must've been a sight." Munenori nodded as he could suddenly picture it in his head. The battered and beaten girl with blood trailing down her back and pooling around her. Yet still having that fierce look in her eyes.

"She was. But she didn't want to just leave. Pushed herself up and finished off the bastard that had done the damage." Musashi looked to the girl with a warm smile on his face.

"That girl….It would seem that there is much more to her than what we see." Munenori grinned as he watched the small group finally let up on her.

* * *

Another relaxation chapter. Figured there'd been enough fighting for a while so I'd give them all a little break to have time to themselves. Anyways I've been getting a couple requests to do stories for the other guys as well. So I'm seriously considering doing spin off stories for the other ninjas, and maybe the samurais. What do you all think?


	14. Ch 14 Secrets of Koga

Another kind of short chapter but oh well. And for those that haven't exactly finished their ninja's stories this chapter and some future ones will contain spoilers into their pasts. You have been warned so no griping later because I ruined it.

~*Secrets of Koga*~

"Come on slow poke!" Tonya called out as she waved back at Sasuke before hopping off towards another tree.

"Damnit when did she get so fast?" The boy grunted as he chased after her.

Tonya just laughed as she stayed out of reach while exploring the unknown area. Sasuke keeping an eye on her as she did so. Everyone else was walking at a slow pace as they kept an eye on the villagers during their move. Since the recent attack on Iga, Hanzo and the elder had deemed it wise to move the villagers out of harm's way. So they'd sent Saizo back to Koga a few days ago to talk to the elder of the village and ok the plan. They'd sent a messenger hawk back with the good news as everyone packed up and left their homes. Knowing that it was only a temporary move and that it was for their safety.

"Caught you finally." Sasuke breathed as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Is that it?" Tonya asked as she pointed to a village hidden within the trees.

"Yep. Koga village. Told ya the long trip would be worth it." Sasuke grinned, glad to be home.

The two waited for the rest of the group to catch up before jumping back down to the ground with the others. The kids immediately swarmed the girl, nervous as to what the new place would hold. She gave them all a smile as they made their way into the village. Tonya vaguely wondered how the villagers would receive them, knowing that the Iga and Koga villages didn't exactly get along from what the others had told her.

"Don't worry. No one is going to bite your heads off." Saizo called out as he walked towards them. "The villagers figured if the top ninja can get along, so can they."

"Well that's a relief." Tonya sighed as the kids slowly ventured off to the Koga children who welcomed them with open arms.

"Everything has been taken care of. So we can relax for now before planning our next move." Saizo before turning away. A somber look upon his face.

"Is Saizo ok?" Tonya asked Sasuke as the big man sighed.

"He probably went to the graves. It's been awhile since we've been home. Probably went to visit her." Sasuke said as Tonya wondered who he was talking about.

"Oh Sasuke's back!" "Sasuke will you have lunch with me?" "Tell us about your journey!"

Village girls hollered as they rushed towards the tall boy. Munenori pulled the girl out of the way just in time as the girls surrounded the boy as he was swept away by them. The girl had never realized how popular he was as she watched him just eat up the attention as he walked towards the village. Winking at Tonya over his shoulder to show that she was still number one to him before being dragged off by his rabid fans.

"Thanks." Tonya said as Munenori nodded and let her go.

"Well, I'm going to talk with the elders and start formulating a plan of attack. What about you girl?" Munenori asked as Tonya shrugged.

"Not sure. What about you guys?" Tonya asked as she looked at the others.

"I was going to spar with Goemon since we technically never got to finish our fight." Musashi grinned as Tonya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Goemon called out as the two walked away.

"Kotaro?" Tonya looked to Kotaro who gave her an apologetic smile.

"I was already asked to train some of the young ninja here how to shoot. Sorry Princess." Kotaro apologized as she shook her head.

"No it's fine. Well Fang, looks like it's just me and you." She said as she and the wolf took off.

It almost felt like the old days for the two. Just wandering around the forest without a care in the world. Acting as if they weren't caught up in a war that could determine the fate of all the land. A few times Tonya got so caught up in her day dreams that she believed she was back in her own secluded village. Catching herself a couple times as she tried to call out for the elder or the men of the village. Realizing that there was no one but her and Fang around. It saddened her a bit as she thought back on how things used to be for her.

"Hard to believe that a war is raging, huh boy?" Tonya asked as she looked down at her wolf.

Fang lifted his nose to the air, picking up on something as she wondered what it was. Following the scent, Fang tracked it around the village and further back into the forest. Tonya wondered where he was leading her as the wolf slowly trotted along, coming to a stop after a few minutes. The wolf was focused on something intently as he kept his gaze forward. Not even bothering to glance up at Tonya as he remained as still as stone. She followed his gaze, wondering what exactly the wolf was staring at as she gazed to a clearing in the trees.

Headstones were scattered about everywhere as Tonya finally realized where they were. Just outside a graveyard. And sitting within it at a headstone that was set apart from the others was Saizo. Kneeling down in prayer as he remained still. Tonya finally understood why Fang had come here. Smelling Saizo and wondering what the man had been up to. As he stood, Tonya ducked behind a tree quickly. Pulling Fang with her as the two hid in the shadows. Waiting till Saizo passed until venturing forward towards the stone. Squatting down near it as she looked at the grave. A simple woman's name carved into the stone.

"I wonder who this woman was to him." Tonya asked aloud as she placed a couple fingers upon the stone.

Tonya stood and looked around the graveyard. Vaguely wondering if Sasuke had any family buried there as well. She took a deep breath as she realized just how little she really knew about her friends as she headed back towards the village. Only to bump into a very familiar monkey like ninja in her daze.

"I figured you'd make your way here." He chuckled as Tonya felt her face grow hot.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect by trespassing!" Tonya bowed as Sasuke pulled her back up.

"Come on. There's someone I want you to meet." He said as the two walked through the graves. He led her to a grave in the middle of the graveyard as he kneeled down and closed his eyes. Sending up a prayer as he did so. Tonya knelt beside him as she read the inscription on the stone.

"Beloved daughter and sister. Sasuke, is this?" Tonya asked as the boy nodded his head.

"Yes. This is my older sister's grave. She's the one who motivated me to become the great ninja I am. She was always better than I was. I did nothing but constantly cause trouble when I was little. So it was kind of a shock when she took her own life." Sasuke opened his eyes as a sad smile touched his lips.

"She killed herself?" Tonya whispered as he nodded.

"Yes. All because my parents wouldn't let her break tradition and marry a man she loved. It broke her heart, and caused her to do this. The last thing she told me was to become a great ninja. The next day….she was gone." He said softly as Tonya reached towards him, before letting her hand drop.

"Why tell me this?" She asked as Sasuke lifted his head to look at her.

"To let you know the dangers of our life. Each of us has faced some kind of hardship at one point or another. We all expect you to cower, whimper, rely on us for strength. Yet you keep charging ahead and proving us wrong. I just wanted you to be aware of the dangers we face. Even when we're not at war." He stood and left the girl there as she just looked back at the grave.

It made sense. She'd seen the look in all their eyes. Hardened by something in their past. She'd always figured that it had been due to their training. But upon seeing the graveyard, she now knew it was because they all demons that they themselves must face. She looked back at the grave again, wiping away the dirt as she looked at the cool stone.

"No wonder they're the way they are." Tonya said as she glanced up at the gravestone where Saizo had been earlier. Pushing herself up, the girl looked around as Fang wondered what she had in mind.

_._._

"Now where could that damn girl be?" Saizo grunted as he wandered around.

He sighed as he stopped and looked around. Sasuke had been the last person to see Tonya. Saying that they'd spoken briefly before he'd left her standing in the graveyard. Not having much else to go on Saizo headed that way as his mind drifted off to other thoughts. He felt his feet automatically taking him to his mother's grave as they always did. A slight rustling pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked up, surprised by what he saw. Tonya, kneeling down in front of his mother's grave as she rearranged a bouquet of flowers. He heard a light bark as Fang went running through the stones back to his friend. Saizo looked back in the direction the wolf had come from and saw flowers sitting upon another grave. One that he knew belonged to Sasuke's family. He silently walked towards the girl as she held her hands together. Sending up a silent prayer for the two women.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened or who you were. But you were someone important to Saizo. Just as Sasuke's sister was important to him. I just want to let you both know that they're doing ok. They're some of the toughest people I know. And they've become my closest friends as well. No…that's not right. They've become my family. And I don't know what I'd do without them." Tonya smiled as she heard someone clear their voice behind her. "How much did you hear?"

"Did you know I was here?" Saizo asked as he walked over to her.

"Had a feeling. Fang gave you away when he glanced back at you. Plus my hearing is getting better." She grinned as she stood. "I hope you're not angry. I happened across you earlier when you were here. And then Sasuke showed me his sister's grave. I know it's not much, but I figured I could at least do this for you guys."

Saizo glanced down at the grave and was surprised by what he saw. The grave was clean from all the dust and debris that had been caked on earlier. He was sure the other grave was just as clean. Beautiful flowers lied near the stone as well. Some that could only be found in extremely high regions. He glanced at her hands and saw them covered in shallow scratches and dirt. Confirming the hard work she'd put into cleaning up the graves.

"My mother would be very happy if she could see this." Saizo said as Tonya smiled down at the grave.

"So this is where your mother lies?" She said as Saizo glanced at the girl.

"You know, I'm the one who actually killed my mother." Saizo whispered as he watched her face for a reaction. She glanced over at him, perfectly calm as she waited for him to continue. "It was when she gave birth to me. There had been complications and she didn't make it. My father blamed me for it of course and refused to have anything to do with me. Just abandoning me in the village before taking off."

"Well then he's a fool." Tonya said as Saizo arched a brow. "If he'd truly loved your mother, he would've realized she'd died giving you life. I'd be willing to bet that she knew that something wasn't right while she was giving birth. She could've killed you and upped her chances of survival. But she chose to bring you into this world because she wanted you to have a fighting chance. To live on for her. I bet she's watching us now, proud at how her son has turned out."

Saizo was shocked by her words. He watched as Tonya tilted her head up to look at the warm sun breaking through the trees as she held her hands behind her back. Saizo couldn't help what he did next. He pulled the small girl towards him and held her against his chest as he just broke down. Tears streaming down his face as he cried into her neck. She held him softly, rubbing his back as he just cried.

"Tell anyone….and I'll hurt you…" Saizo threatened through sniffles as he felt her giggle.

"Your secret is safe with me." She grinned as he pulled her close with one arm as they made their way back to the village.

* * *

Always hated the part when Saizo tells you about how his father just up and left him simply because his mother died giving birth. So I threw in a nice little ending that I hope many Saizo fans will appreciate as well. And I just had to throw in a serious moment with Sasuke. Can't always make him out like the little kid now can we? Hope you all liked it!


	15. Ch 15 Holding One's Own

Man I can't wait till Spring Break! It'll be so nice to have a break from all this school work -.- Anyways I'm doing my best to stick to my deadlines, while also working with a couple of ideas for a modern day type of story. When I have something I like I'll put up for everyone to preview. For now on with the show!

~*Holding One's Own*~

The chinking of metal could be heard as Goemon sat in on sword practice with Musashi and Tonya. Working on her dual wield style while waiting on the others to finish gathering weapons before they moved out. Goemon was impressed with how far the girl had come, holding her own with Musashi for the most part. Even though he was holding back with her. But it was clear that she'd progressed greatly by the speed at they were fighting at. The two eventually stopped as Tonya walked over to Goemon and sat down as he handed her water as the girl silently thanked him.

"I must admit, Musashi you are one hell of a teacher." Goemon said as the samurai walked over to them.

"I can't take all the credit. Munenori has been giving her a few tips as well." Musashi wiped the sweat off his brow as Goemon glanced at the girl, who handed back the water.

"Hey I was just as surprised as you guys. But whenever he's free he comes and works on my form with me. I must admit, knowing a bit of sword play is handy." Tonya grinned as Goemon sighed.

"So eager to rush into battle aren't you?" He chastised as he leaned on his hand.

"No. Just tired of you guys always putting your necks on the line to save me." Tonya huffed as she looked away.

"You're the princess, it's what we're supposed to do." Goemon growled as Musashi could sense a fight coming on.

"In case you haven't noticed I've never been one to sit back and do nothing. Hell, you've known that the first day you met me. So why should now be any different?" Tonya challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And in three, two, one…" Musashi muttered to himself as Goemon turned on the girl.

"Because you're the princess! The only thing uniting the ninja clans in this war! If something were to happen to you then this would all be for nothing!" Goemon hollered before rising and storming off. Ignoring the glare that the girl gave him as he disappeared through the trees.

Musashi shook his head as he moved to sit beside Tonya as she just pulled at her hair before falling over. The two just sitting together like that for a time. Musashi knew that when the girl wanted to talk she would. She just needed to vent her frustration first. Which usually meant her acting a bit like a kid throwing a tantrum before she calmed down.

"That would be the fifth fight you two have gotten into since we've come here." Musashi noted as Tonya sat back up. Having gotten most of her frustration out of her system.

"I know. And it's over the same thing. My safety. I get that they worry about me. But how can that jackass expect me to sit back and watch them all fight for me? Especially when it's my head Nobunaga is hell bent on getting." Tonya sighed as she leaned against him. "I mean, the others are just as annoyed with it. But you don't see them out here yelling at me about it."

"It's times like this I wish they could've seen you take on Nobukatsu. Then they'd know how strong you really are." Musashi chuckled as Tonya thought back on that.

She shook her head as Musashi put an arm around her. He knew very well that she'd been glad it'd only been the two of them during that ordeal. While in the beginning she'd wished they could've seen how strong she'd gotten, she'd quickly erased that thought upon seeing the aftermath of that battle. Of seeing what it had done to just Musashi. Musashi himself could remember waking up in the middle of the night, images of the girl bleeding and broken haunting him. Leaving him on edge anytime the girl winced or cried out in pain. Seeing her pain, knowing that he was powerless to help her, it had eaten him alive. And that in turn had caused the girl even greater pain. Knowing that others around her were hurting because of her. And her pain would've only been intensified if the ninja she'd been closest to had to witness was Musashi had. Because she knew it would've affected them much more than Musashi, who'd barely known her at the time. Tonya never wanted anyone to see her like that again. Which is one of the reasons why she'd pleaded with Musashi to teach her his dual wield style.

"Sorry." He muttered as Tonya patted his leg.

"It's fine." She sighed as looked up at the sky. "Besides, it's something else that's causing him to act like this. Things between me and Goemon have been rocky since that night."

"The night he kissed you?" Musashi asked as she nodded. During the other's absence Tonya had spilled quite a bit to Musashi. Leaning on him quite a bit to help keep her calm and on track during her friends' absence. "He's a damn fool for playing the games he does with you. You know, I could knock the shit out of him for you if you'd like?"

"Heh, thanks Musashi but no. I don't want people I care about fighting each other. Besides, if he's going to deny his feelings then why bother? I know I'm not the kind of woman he wants. I see the way he stares at all the other women anywhere we go. Always flaunting their bodies about, making it painfully clear that I don't match up to them in physical aspects. I know I'm not sexy. I'm short, I have a bad temper, my chest is ok at best, and hell the only time I can be lady like is if the occasion really calls for it. But then again, I want someone to want me for all of me. And not just because they want my body." Tonya muttered as Musashi grinned down at her.

"That's my little sister." Musashi chuckled as she smiled up at him. "Come on, let's head back."

"Ok. Whoa!" Tonya hollered as Musashi picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "What's the deal?"

"This is what big brothers do for little sisters right?" He asked as he glanced up at her, holding on to her legs.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She laughed as she just enjoyed the ride. Knowing that Musashi was doing this to help cheer her up.

Tonya felt like a little kid again as she just enjoyed the view. Pointing out various things she saw to Musashi as he just strolled along leisurely. She leaned on Musashi's head as she thought about the battle to come. Soon they would move out to the city where Nobunaga was said to be currently stationed. He would have his own personal guard along with an army under the control of a man known as Mitsuhide Akechi. She wondered just how high the casualties would be this time and if they even stood a chance. But then again, with Munenori gathering information for them from the inside it did help to tip the scales in their favor. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Huh? Hayatemaru?" Tonya called out as she watched a familiar hawk fly down through the trees and perch on her shoulder.

"That's Hanzo's bird right?" Musashi asked as Tonya nodded.

"Yes. I wonder why he's here though? Did Hanzo send you to find us?" Tonya asked as the hawk tilted his head.

Hayatemaru let out a squawk, one that signaled danger. Tonya's eyes widened as she heard a low whistling sound. She quickly drew one of her kodachis and blocked the shuriken flying at her and Musashi. She hopped off the samurai's shoulders as he drew his own blades, wondering what was going on.

"It would seem you've improved a bit since the last time girl." A familiar harpy's voice screeched as Tonya turned to the hawk on her shoulder.

"Go find the others!" She commanded as the hawk took flight, speeding back to the village.

"You two sure picked a far off location to train. Not too smart on your part." Oriku snickered as she came sauntering out of the shadows. Her eyes twitching just slightly as Tonya quickly understood what was going on.

"Says you." Tonya smirked as she quickly launched three throwing stars behind her and into the trees. Hearing grunts of pain before a dull thud hitting the ground. Oriku's eyes widened in shock as Tonya stood up straight.

"How did you know about those gunmen?" Oriku asked as the girl held her gaze easily.

"Your eyes gave you away. And now that we don't have to worry about any one shooting us!" Tonya hollered as she launched more shuriken towards Oriku.

The ninja easily blocked them as her men came charging out of their hiding spots. All aiming for Tonya. Musashi easily met their charge as he tore into the men with ease as Tonya kept her eyes on Oriku. Seeing this as her chance to get the woman back for all she'd done. The girl took off running at an incredibly fast pace, easily pushing herself into the air and landing on Musashi's shoulder. Tonya pushed off hard and easily launched herself over the battle taking place behind her. She hit the ground running as she held her kodachis at the ready.

"Seeking your death today girl?" Oriku hollered as she drew out a dagger and blocked Tonya's first strike.

"I'm not the same girl as before Oriku!" Tonya hollered as she brought her leg around and kicked the woman hard in her side. Knocking her to the ground as Oriku rolled a few times.

The woman pushed herself up, wiping blood from her mouth as she glared at Tonya. No more words were said as the two ninja charged each other. Each one out for the other's blood as the true battle between them began.

_._._

Hanzo began pacing back and forth as the minutes ticked by. Goemon lounged on his side, watching the nervous man wear a path into the ground. Normally Tonya and Musashi never took this long to get back from training. That's why he'd sent Hayatemaru to find them. But the hawk had yet to return as well. Making Hanzo worry even more as he turned and glared at Goemon.

"How could you just leave the princess behind like you did?" He snapped as Goemon closed his eyes.

"Musashi is with her. She'll be fine. I'm sure they just stopped to pick some herbs or something." Goemon grunted as he rolled over.

A loud hawk cry could be heard as Hanzo looked up to see Hayatemaru circling above. Usually signaling danger. Right as Hanzo was going to yell at Goemon again, a scream rang out in the village as they ran out into the road. Bombs could be heard exploding as a fire began to rage through the village. Everyone quickly rushed around to try and put out the fire as Hayatemaru circled above.

"This is a set up. The princess is in danger." Hanzo said as Goemon cursed under his breath. Realizing just how badly he'd screwed up this time.

Not wasting any time Goemon whistled loudly as a familiar black mass came running towards him. Using his own fire Goemon blasted through the flames and created an opening for the two to jump through as Fang wondered what was going on. Sensing Goemon's fear and anger as they ran back to where he'd left Tonya and Musashi that morning.

"We need to find Tonya. And fast." Goemon said as the wolf barked, quickly picking up on the scent of his friend as they charged through the forest.

The two sped through the trees, hoping that they weren't too late as they pushed themselves as fast as possible. The sounds of battle could be heard before long as Goemon ran up on Musashi fighting more than twenty opponents at once. He quickly jumped into the fray, along with Fang, and began tearing into the ninja as the cries of death filled the air. The three easily taking out their opponents as they looked around for any remaining ones.

"Where's Tonya?" Goemon asked as the two turned towards the sounds of clashing blades.

The ninja was surprised by what he saw. The girl was easily holding her own against another female ninja as they went toe to toe. The two trading blow after blow, narrowly dodging life threatening strikes before attacking again. With every small cut, every blow that Tonya took, Goemon blamed himself for what was going on now as he began to rush towards the two. Intending to finish the fight himself. Until Musashi jumped in front of him and held out an arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Goemon hissed as Musashi kept his eyes on Tonya.

"This is her fight. If she needs our help, only then will we step in." Musashi said calmly as a grin appeared on his face.

Goemon wondered why Musashi was acting this way when clearly Tonya was in trouble. Facing a fully trained female ninja whose skills were far more advanced than her own. Least, that's what he thought at first until he started truly paying attention to the fight. Tonya didn't seem nervous, didn't act like she was scared, as she kept her eyes on her opponent. The girl was holding her own well and didn't plan on letting up anytime soon. Goemon had to admit, Tonya had come a long way from being just a simple hunter.

Of course, while the two had been admiring the fight they'd let their guard down. Allowing the only survivor from the group earlier to sneak into their blind spot. The ninja took aim and shot two poison darts at the two men. Striking his targets as Goemon and Musashi turned to see the ninja trying to sneak away. A well placed shuriken by Goemon dropped the young ninja dead before he had a chance to escape. But not before they felt the effects of the poison needles that had struck them. Quickly weakening the two as they fell to their knees, their vision beginning to blur. Fang began whimpering, drawing Tonya away from the fight as she looked to her friends. Making sure to stay alert in case Oriku tried to catch her off guard.

"What happened?" She asked as Oriku began to laugh.

"It would seem they've been poisoned. Shame, now they'll have to suffer a full day before dying. And I'm the only one with the antidote." Oriku taunted as she held up the pouch as proof.

"Hand it over." Tonya's voice became cold as Oriku put it away.

"If you want this antidote, you'll have to pry it off my cold, dead body." Oriku sneered as Tonya's eyes flashed in anger.

"If you insist." The girl said softly before charging once again.

Adrenaline and rage drove the girl now as her moves became that much faster. Reacting solely on instinct as she would attack with one blade and block with the other. Striking out with her legs whenever she could. Oriku had made a big mistake in angering the girl. She had the same determination as when she'd killed Nobukatsu. Making this girl deadly. Because this time, she wasn't hindered by open wounds in her back. She was in perfect form and was slowly taking control of the battle. Driving Oriku back as the ninja found it hard to believe that she was losing. And to a novice at that. Oriku growled as she struck out at the girl, drawing blood occasionally. But not enough to slow the girl down. Tonya smirked at Oriku as she kept driving her back. Knowing that she was nowhere near her pain limit. Oriku gritted her teeth as she knew what she had to do in order to gain the upper hand in this battle. She braced herself as she grabbed Tonya's blade in mid swing, causing a huge gash to appear in her hand. But stopping the blade as she held the other one at bay with her dagger. Fighting back the pain, Oriku quickly knocked the other blade away as she swiped at Tonya's neck. Intending to end this battle here and now. The girl pulled back just in time to only receive a scratch as she threw herself into a back hand stand. Quickly wrapping her legs around Oriku's neck tightly before swinging them over her body and down hard. Driving Oriku's head straight into the ground. A sickening crack could be heard as the woman went limp, her eyes fluttering shut. Ending the long, hard fought battle.

"Where is it?" Tonya muttered as she frantically searched through Oriku's clothes for the antidote. "Found it!"

She quickly rushed back to the two, dividing the antidote out evenly for them. They took it quickly as Tonya sat there. Looking for any signs that the antidote was working. But their conditions weren't improving as Goemon and Musashi sat there wheezing. Both had a high fever and were shaking slightly as she thought about what to do. Tonya took a deep calming breath as she turned to Fang who nodded, understanding what she wanted as he took off to get help. Drawing on what little she'd learned from Ren in the short time they'd been together, she knew she had to take care of the fever firtst. Knowing that they weren't far from a spring, Tonya quickly ran there and tore off a long strip from the bottom of her kimono, soaking it in water before rushing back. Tearing the cloth once again as she placed a piece on the back of their necks, knowing that it would cool them down quickly as she sat there, looking over the two as they lied in the shade.

"Please hurry Fang." Tonya willed as she sat with the two. Holding their hands tightly as she closed her eyes. Feeling dizzy herself before she collapsed.

* * *

Had to throw in a good fight scene since there hasn't been one in a while. And Oriku finally got what was coming to her! I know I'm not the only one who just wished she would die in the game, yet they never really outright did it. I feel accomplished now :3 Can't wait to hear what you all thought.


	16. Ch 16 Breaking Down

Once again I would like to thank you all for such lovely reviews! The spelling mistakes are not my fault. For some reason when I upload the file, the words get messed up because I read my typed file and the one I upload and realized that doesn't like me sometimes -.- And to show that I have been listening this one shows us the turmoil that goes on in every girl's heart when she's caught at a cross roads. Oh and I have another treat for everyone as well. My friend on Deviantart finally finished the comissioned pic I asked for folks! So consider it a treat to all you loyal readers out there! If you want to see a bigger version I'll put a link to it on my profile page.

P.S. remember I don't own the photo my friend Hadaccah does and you should check out her great work over on Deviantart

~*Breaking Down*~

"Ngh…" Tonya moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Tonya?" she turned her head to see Kotaro smiling down at her. "You're ok. For a second I thought I may've found you too late."

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up. "Wait. What about Goemon and Musashi?"

"They're fine. Resting up right now. It was you we were worried about." Kotaro said as he offered her some water.

"Why?" Tonya wondered as Kotaro's hands gripped his pants, his tendons sticking out of his skin.

"You were poisoned. A blade that had struck your neck. You had passed out and had a raging fever. It was a much more concentrated poison than what Goemon and Musashi had been infected with. We weren't sure if we'd gotten the antidote to you in time. But you persevered." He said softly as he reached out and took her hand. "For a second I thought that I would have to face that again…I couldn't stand it if I'd lost another person I loved."

"Kotaro?" Tonya asked as he looked away. Knowing that she'd want to hear the story. Especially since she knew so little about him versus the others.

"When I was still a young ninja, I'd been sent to a village to gather information on a rival clan. While there, I met a woman name Shizuka. She was very friendly and was always helping others. While most of the people in her village paid me no mind, she took a liking to me. Always finding a reason to talk to me. I found myself falling for her before long and eventually fell in love with her. But the rival ninja had found out about me. They had poisoned the water system and had just killed everyone to save them the trouble of finding my identity. I had left to the city that day to meet with some informants. When I'd returned, everyone was dead." He whispered as Tonya saw tears forming in his eyes. "I thought I was going to have to face that all over again. I barely survived the first time. I don't know if I could've done it again. Especially since you were the one who helped pull me from my despair. To melt the ice that had once been wrapped around my heart."

He was surprised to feel Tonya's arms around his neck as she held him tightly. Kotaro just wrapped his arms around the girl as silent tears fell. Even now the girl was more concerned for him than herself. She held him at arm's length and smiled softly as he wiped his tears away. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." She said softly as she took his hands in hers.

"Well that's what families do for each other right? After all, you've said on many occasions that we're your family now." Kotaro smiled as he held her face for a time before letting his hand fall.

"Thank you for looking over me while I was out. I want to check on the others. Where are their rooms?" Tonya asked as she heard the door slide open.

"Well I can see that you're feeling better." Rennoshin smiled as Tonya was surprised to see him.

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here? I thought you had left Iga after the attack?" Tonya tilted her head as Ren walked over to her. Offering his hand to her.

"I had. Merely to gather some new information for Hanzo before I joined you all here. It's a good thing I did too." He said as he pulled her up. "Come, I'll take you to the others."

"Kotaro, thanks again. Go get some rest. I'll be fine." Tonya smiled as the man nodded. Rising to head back to his own room.

"If you're wondering how the other two are, they're fine. I had them placed in the same room so I could keep them both under observation." Ren said as he opened the door up.

Sleeping on the floor were the two men. Both looking peaceful as their chests rose and dropped softly. She smiled at them as her gaze trailed from Musashi to Goemon. Everything coming to the surface as she looked at his peaceful face. Memories coming to the front of her mind as she thought back on all that she'd been through with the man. An old pain resurfaced as she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to ignore the feeling building in her chest. The pain merely increased as she let out a soft whimper.

"When we found them, their fevers were nowhere near as bad as yours. And I noticed that there were rags around their necks. I'm glad to see that my lessons had an impact on you." Ren smiled before turning to see the girl in pain. "Are you ok Tonya? Does something hurt?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on hers.

"I just need air is all. Thank you though Ren, for everything you've done." She smiled up at him as he hugged her lightly.

"I'll be here if you need me." He offered as the girl turned and headed down the hall.

Tonya headed outside as her mind became a jumbled mess. Realizing what she'd neglected for so long. How she'd been lying to herself. Telling herself that she was fine when she'd known deep down that she wasn't. The pain in her chest increased as she headed towards the garden. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall as the pain increased. She looked up at the clear night sky as a full moon hung in the air. Illuminating everything brightly as a single tear managed to escape her eyes, rolling softly down her face.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" A snarky voice called out as Tonya slowly lowered her head to see Munenori walking towards her. Smoking his favorite pipe as he did so.

"Nothing." Tonya said as she struggled to not let her voice crack. Quickly wiping her tears away. The man sighed as he emptied out the ash in his pipe before putting it away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Tonya looked away from him.

A part of her just wished to be alone. To sort through things by herself. But considering that she knew nothing about the emotions she was feeling, she didn't know where to start. Glancing back to Munenori, she saw no trace of the usual cocky bastard who drove her mad to no end. Instead this was a whole new side of him that she'd never seen before. There was a kindness to his eyes that she hadn't seen before. And considering that Ren was the only one awake and was still inside looking after the others, she figured it couldn't hurt to ask him.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much to think about him? One minute he seems like he wants me, and the next he's pushing me away. So why can't I just let it go? Why can't I get rid of these feeling for him?" Tonya whispered as Munenori figured out who she was referring to.

"It's Goemon you speak of isn't it? Tell me, what is your relationship with him?" Munenori glanced at the girl as she shook her head.

"I don't know….I don't know anymore…. I should just let it go. I thought I was ok with it… But…" She sighed as she tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"But?" He gently pried as she shook her head.

"You know what? It's nothing. I'm just overthinking things." Tonya tried to laugh off as Munenori saw right through her ploy.

"You're hurting deeply, aren't you?" He guessed as her fake laugh died. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Oddly enough, this pain hurts more than when that whip tore the flesh from my back. Funny isn't it?" Tonya looked up at the stars as Munenori did the unexpected.

He pulled her towards him and just held her against his chest. Wrapping her in his arms as if to protect her from her own pain. Tonya just stood there, shocked by his actions as Munenori sighed. Stroking her hair as the two just stood there silently. She glanced up at the man as he released her, a true smile upon his face as he bent down to where he was eye level with her.

"This pain will stay with you for a while. But it shall pass with time. Like all pain does. And you will be that much stronger, and that much wiser for having survived it." He said as Tonya found it hard to believe that he was actually saying these things to her.

"Meow." A cat cried out, causing Munenori to freeze up. "Meow."

What happened next surprised the girl. Munenori hollered and jumped behind the girl as he started shaking. Peeking out from behind her to watch a black cat stop to scratch itself before moving on. He let out a nervous breath as he stood back up. Laughter escaped Tonya lips as she pointed at Munenori who glared down at the girl. Expecting her to poke fun at him. Instead she just kept laughing as she held her sides. It surprised him to see hear her laughter die down as sobs slowly replaced it. The girl letting her barriers down as her tears just flowed. She felt Munenori move closer to her as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She gripped on to his kimono as she buried her face in his chest as he stood there with her. Allowing her to get it all out of her system.

_._._

Goemon rose late in the morning, feeling a bit groggy but better. Having been in and out of it for the last few days. Remembering everything that had led up till now. His eyes widened as the battle flashed through his mind. A certain scene played through his mind as he recalled every detail perfectly. Replaying the battle of Tonya taking on another very skilled ninja and coming out on top. He heard a very familiar laughter echo through the halls. Goemon jumped out of bed and headed to the dining hall, towards the laughter. He stopped as he watched the others having their breakfast. Musashi and Sasuke were arguing over something as Hanzo tried to calm them down while Kotaro and Saizo just ignored it. Kuma just patted Hanzo's shoulder as she saw what was coming next. Tonya quickly whacked Sasuke and Musashi with her black fan as the ninja turned and hollered at her for hitting him. Musashi just sitting in silence, knowing not to argue with the girl when she was armed with that damn fan. Tonya smarted off to Sasuke, causing the others to laugh as Goemon decided to join them. But what he saw next surprised him. Freezing him in the hallway as he looked on. Munenori was smiling. Actually smiling. Something none of them had ever witnessed before. To add to the shock, he was smiling at Tonya who was returning it as Munenori wrapped an arm around the girl. Goemon felt his blood boil as he watched the two just enjoy their meal as they sat side by side.

"You have only yourself to blame." A soft voice called out from behind him as Goemon turned to see Ren looking at him. A sharp look in his eyes as he held Goemon's gaze.

"What do you mean?" The red head asked as Ren turned to look at Tonya.

"When I first met you all, you only had Sasuke as competition. The other two never looked at her as you and that boy did. Secretly I was rooting for you. Figuring you'd be a better match for Tonya than that wild boy. But I come back and see things have changed." Ren sighed as he turned to walk away.

"What do you know?" Goemon hissed as he stormed after Ren, the two ducking into an empty room.

"What I know is that you've pushed that girl away. When clearly you both had feelings for each other. I could see how you used to look at her. How you still look at her. With that protective gleam in your eye. Because it showed when you saw how happy her and Munenori were together just now. Laughing and smiling together. As I said before, you have only yourself to blame." Ren took his glasses off and cleaned them as Goemon wondered just how the doctor knew so much. "I can understand pushing her away to keep her safe, but you may have over done it now. She broke down crying a few nights ago."

"What?" Goemon whispered as he felt a sharp pain shoot through him.

"After checking in on you and Musashi she took off. When I didn't hear from her after a while I went looking for her. And I found her crying in the arms of Munenori. I just watched the two as he consoled her. Eventually he helped her back to bed, but I had a pretty good idea as to why she was in so much pain. You may not be able to get her back after that." Ren walked towards Goemon who just stood there, frozen as he tried to take in what the doctor had told him. "So tell me, were your actions worth it in the end?"

With that Ren left Goemon standing there. The ninja sank to his knees as he started to tremble. Images of the girl flashing in his head. Of her smiling, laughing, arguing with him, in physical pain, but still making time to worry about others. But the one thing that he couldn't take was her crying. Because tears meant pain, and he'd been the cause of her tears. Causing her to turn to someone else for comfort. It hurt and angered him deeply as he slammed his hands against the floor. Realizing his mistake too late.

"I'm such a damn fool." He whispered as a familiar laughter trailed down the hallway one last time.

* * *

As promised we get to see just how confused and hurt the two are about their own feelings. And I figured this was as good as any time to throw in the scene where Munenori is afraid of cats. I'd been wanting to put that scene in there for so long but just wasn't sure how to slip it in. Love how things work in the end :3 meow. *watches Munenori hide behind the others* And we even got Ren playing the protective fatherly figure aww. Anyways that's enough of my rantings. Can't wait to hear what you all thought!


	17. Ch 17 Confessions

Aah the fandom keeps growing and growing! To all my new followers I love what you have to say and thank you for joining my lovely group of readers XD and to my regulars as always your support is greatly appreciated. So spring break is finally here and as a treat I should be able to update twice this week yay! Oh, and just to show that I actually read your reviews (but can't reply to them all) there is a special treat in this chapter. Enjoy!

~*Confessions*~

"Wow, Kyoto is so…noisy." Tonya muttered as she looked around. Dressed in a normal light green kimono to try and blend in with everyone else around her.

"Well it is one of the biggest cities in Japan." Goemon responded as he looked away from her.

Today it was just the two of them. Munenori was currently gathering information inside enemy lines. Musashi was questioning local samurai. Sasuke and Saizo were scouting the area. Ren was gathering herbs outside the city. And lastly Kotaro and Hanzo were organizing the rest of the ninja for the final attack. Leaving Goemon to guard the princess for the day. While Tonya hadn't wanted to be left alone with him, she'd sucked it up and hadn't said anything to anyone. Knowing that there were more important things going on and that her feelings could wait. But the more she was around him the more it ate her away inside. And it wouldn't take much to set her off at this point.

"Hey there handsome." Tonya heard a woman whisper as she glanced towards Goemon out of reflex.

"Can I help you?" Goemon whispered in that seductive tone of his. His eyes glancing over the woman as she slunk closer to him.

"You look awfully lonely. Want some company?" The woman asked as Tonya glanced over the woman as well.

She had on a fancy kimono and was wearing makeup, the latest fad in making women more attractive. She had curves in all the right places, and definitely had no problem flaunting them. Her hair was sleek and shiny, put up in a pristine bun. Her skin was flawless. And the woman was probably experienced in other areas as well. Tonya felt her anger rise as she struggled not to listen to their conversation. To not hear Goemon sound as if he was enjoying himself. Even though she knew that he could possibly get useful information from her. After all, brothels tended to be a big source for need to know information. She had been told that many times before by the others. She could understand why they did it. Didn't stop her from being disgusted with it though. And that feeling was only intensified by her mixed emotions for Goemon.

"Sure. How about I swing by later on tonight?" She heard Goemon say as he leaned even closer to the woman.

Tonya had heard enough. She put down the item she'd been looking at and took off. Not even bothering to see if Goemon was following her. Just running as fast as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Quickly heading out of the city and into the woods. Just running farther and farther until she couldn't stand to move anymore. Sinking to her knees as a familiar padding could be heard. She didn't have to lift her head to know that it was Fang. The wolf let out a low whimper as he nudged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur as she let out her tears. Unable to hold back the pain anymore. Fang sat down and nuzzled into her neck as she just let it all out.

"Tonya! Tonya!" She could hear him calling for her, but she didn't care. Too upset to care about anything at the moment. "Tonya? There you are."

Goemon sighed as he walked towards the girl. He wondered why she was on her knees hanging on to her wolf. And what had caused the girl to bolt like she had. Without saying a word to him. He leaned out and reached out to the girl to try and comfort her. Placing a hand on her shoulder as he smiled down at her. A loud smack echoed through the silent trees as Goemon drew his hand back. A slight stinging sensation running through his hand as he looked at the girl who was glaring at him. Tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't you dare touch me." Tonya snarled as Goemon wondered what had gotten into her.

"Tonya what's wrong?" He asked softly as he took a step towards her as she stepped back, lowering her head as she did so.

"Don't you mean 'Princess'? After all, that's all I am to you right?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's gotten into you?" Goemon asked, a bit louder this time.

"You…This is all your fault…" She whispered as Goemon placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh really? What are you blaming me for now?" He griped, figuring that if he started a fight with her she would feel better. It had worked in the past whenever she'd been upset. Nothing could prepare him for what she said next though.

"I hate you…." Tonya said as she tightened her grip on herself. Goemon felt his blood turn cold as he looked at the girl before him as she slowly lifted her head. "I hate you Goemon. For making me feel this way about you. And I hate myself. Because I'm so stupid as to keep wanting a man who clearly doesn't want me."

"Why are you saying these things?" Goemon said as he let his hands fall to his sides as he watched a sad smile appear on her face.

"Because I have to admit it to myself. I've known since the night you kissed me that you don't want me. I see how you look at other women. I know I don't compare physically to them. And I know I'm nothing more than the Ninja Princess till this war is over. And that we may never see each other again. But I can't get rid of these feelings. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Even though they bring me nothing but pain." Tonya whispered as more tears fell down her face.

"You idiot." Goemon growled as he quickly crossed the space between them. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him hard. Pinning her to his body with his strong arms. Squeezing her tightly as Tonya wondered what he was doing. "How can you be hurting over someone like me? How can you even want to be with someone like me? Knowing what you do. Especially after all I've put you through. You should hate me with everything you have. Most women do once they get to know the real me. Yet you…you just stay here. Like the damn fool you are. Always smiling that goofy smile, laughing so carefree, even forgiving me whenever we get into spats. While holding in all this pain? Even going as far as to say that you're willing to hold on to something that causes you so much grief?"

"Yes. Because if I throw it away then I throw away all the experiences I've had with you. Good and bad. And I don't want to forget. Because forgetting means accepting that none of this was ever real." Tonya replied as Goemon tightened his grip on her.

"I'm such a damn fool for putting you through so much pain." He whispered in her ear as he tilted her head up towards him.

Not missing this chance Goemon quickly planted his lips upon hers. Cradling her head with one hand as he kept the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Tonya didn't know how she should respond to his kiss. Part of her was screaming at herself internally to break it off now before any more fuel was added to the fire and added to her pain. Saying that it was nothing more than a pity kiss. That it didn't mean anything. But another part just wanted to live in the moment. Not knowing if she was ever going to get this close to Goemon again. Taking it all in before he broke it off. But instead of him pushing her away like she'd expected, he was smiling down at her. Tears threatening to fall as his eyes were full of pain.

"I know what I did was wrong. I could see you getting closer to me. Without you even having to do anything more than be yourself. But I couldn't allow you to get anymore attached than what you already were. That way, if something were to happen to me during the war you wouldn't be hurting over me. You have no idea how hard it was to just stand by and watch Sasuke flirt with you. To let Munenori hold you as he did. To know that it wasn't me you would turn to when you were in pain, but the others. It ate me alive inside. Because I should've been the one to have been there for you through it all. And I wasn't. And all I did was cause you more pain by staying away. Ninja Princess or not….Tonya Shadray I love you." Goemon whispered as he watched her eyes widen. "I realize I may be too late. But I'm in love with you. You crazy, inexperienced, small chested, short, brave, kind, caring girl."

"Love? Is that was this crazy feeling is?" She asked as Goemon chuckled as he leaned his head against hers.

"Yes. And I promise that I will never make you hurt like this ever again. If you still want me that is?" He asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

Tonya recognized that fear. It'd been in his voice when he'd found her shortly after she'd pulled herself out of the river. It'd been in his entire being the time he'd held her after he'd bandaged up her back. It'd been in his eyes when he'd found her and Munenori standing there after the attack on Iga. And here it was once again. She knew that fear meant that he cared deeply about her. And that he was blaming himself for how she felt now. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he truly did mean what he said. And that he would do whatever it took to make sure that he never hurt her again.

"Yes…" Tonya said softly as Goemon felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Goemon kissed her once again as Tonya pressed herself against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Afraid that if they let each other go that they would realize this was nothing more than a dream that neither one wanted to wake from. When they were finally convinced that it was ok, they finally broke apart. Both smiling at each other as their tears had dried. Fang let out a happy bark, causing the two to start laughing as they just remained in each other's arms.

_._._

"You weren't followed?" Hanzo asked Munenori as Saizo appeared behind him.

"No. I tailed him from Akechi's place and even doubled back to make sure." Saizo confirmed as they headed inside.

"Hanzo, I just got word from our reinforcements. They're ready to move when we give the word." Kotaro said as he shut the door behind him. "Are the others here as well?"

"Yes. Everyone made it back safely." Hanzo grinned as the three wondered what he was so happy about.

"Ow!" they heard Tonya's voice call out from down the hall as they wondered what was going on.

They headed towards her cries and walked in to see her face holding nothing but discomfort on it as she whined up a storm. Acting like a little kid again. Musashi couldn't help but laugh at her as Sasuke was staring at her wrist. It was very swollen for some reason as the others wondered what she'd done this time. As Ren turned her wrist, she let out another string of 'ow's as Musashi started snickering again. He ended up on the receiving end of Tonya's deadly fan as it smacked him hard in the face.

"What the hell?!" Musashi grumbled as Tonya glared at him.

"I've never made fun of you when you got hurt. So shut it." She griped as Sasuke put an arm around her.

"You know, I could always give you a kiss to make you feel better?" He said as he brought his face closer to hers.

Silent as death, Goemon snuck up behind Sasuke and dropped part of the ice he'd gotten for Tonya's hand down Sasuke's back. Causing the boy to yelp from the sudden shock of the cold as he struggled to get the ice out of his clothes. Goemon shot a glare at the younger ninja as he sat down next to Tonya as Ren just laughed, enjoying the whole scene. Dunking Tonya's hand in the ice cold water as the girl shivered from the sudden cold herself. Struggling to not pull her hand out of the water as it felt like blades were piercing her skin.

"Come here." Goemon sighed as he put an arm around her to keep the rest of her warm. Naturally causing Hanzo to bristle at the contact. Only letting it slide since Goemon was helping her in a way.

"So what happened this time?" Munenori asked as he motioned to her wrist with his eyes.

"Over did it during shuriken practice." Goemon answered for her as the girl beamed.

"But I found out I have better aim than someone." Tonya snickered as Goemon pinched her. "Ow! Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Someone's gotta keep you in check." He chuckled as he looked at her. The love clear in his eyes as the others realized what had gone down while the two had been left alone today.

"About time you two." Saizo muttered as Kotaro just chuckled under his breath. Causing Tonya to blush and look at the ground.

"Are you ok with this?" Munenori asked as he looked from Tonya to Goemon.

"We had a heart to heart and cleared up a few things. Besides, I can't deny how I feel anymore." Tonya smiled as Munenori nodded. Satisfied with her answer. Merely glad to see her truly happy once again.

"Aw man! Does that mean I'm too late?" Sasuke whined as he walked back in, fixing his top as he did so. "What did he do to win you over huh?"

"Sorry Sasuke, it just happened. I didn't really have any control over it. I'll understand if you're mad at me." Tonya said softly as Sasuke plopped down next to her.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" He grinned as Tonya breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling Sasuke squeeze her other hand to show that he gave her his support. The two sharing a smile before Sasuke leaned forward to lock gazes with Goemon. "You better take care of her Goemon. If you hurt her I'll never forgive you."

"I don't intend on doing so Sasuke." Goemon said as he leaned his head on hers. Causing her to blush slightly again.

"Wait a minute….Princess, you and Goemon?!" Hanzo hollered as he just connected the dots.

Everyone broke into laughter as Ren stood to calm his friend down as Hanzo struggled to take it all in. The atmosphere happy and carefree once again. The way it should be before a major battle. Reminding everyone that they had a reason to keep on fighting. To win. To make sure that they could enjoy more peaceful times such as this.

* * *

I'm sure many of you are doing your fangirl squeals out there. Don't worry I did too once I reread the chapter to make sure I was happy with the outcome ^-^

So since we have so many ninja lovers I wonder how many are prince lovers as well? Considering I'm a fan of both I've started a few ideas for a My Sweet Prince story as well. If it goes anywhere I will put up preview chapters and let you all decide if I should keep it going or not. That is all for now my faithful readers!


	18. Ch 18 Venturing Into Enemy Territory

As promised here is the second update everyone! Spent three days cranking this one out. It's a little short but it keeps the story moving. Once again thank you all for your support on this story. I couldn't do it without you guys!

~*Venturing Into Enemy Territory*~

"Oh don't look at me like that." Tonya huffed as she looked away from her wolf.

Fang just rolled his eyes as he followed along behind the girl as she wandered around the outskirts of the city. Today everyone had been sent out to scout the surrounding area around the huge castle Nobunaga had built for himself just outside of Kyoto. It was easily visible from the city by its size alone and was bound to be well guarded with Akechi's army wandering around the entire area. So naturally no one had wanted her to leave the inn for obvious reasons.

"They said not to go to town. I'm not in town now am I?" Tonya grinned as Fang growled at her disapprovingly as the two continued their walk by the small stream. "Besides, I've been cooped up since we've gotten here. I've only gotten to get out once or twice now. I highly doubt any samurai will be wandering around this far away from the castle."

Just as she said that she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. Her senses went on high alert as her hand slid inside her kimono to one of the kunai knives strapped to her waist. They were about the only things, asides from some of her smaller flash bombs, she could carry on her that would actually remain undetectable. Fang darted into the shadows of some nearby trees and crouched down. Ready to spring out and surprise anyone who was coming at his friend. Tonya narrowed her eyes as she turned and prepared to throw the knife. But she stopped when her eyes fell on the person running towards her.

It was a girl who looked as if she was a few years younger than Tonya. She was huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath and running from something. Tonya motioned Fang forward as they ran towards the girl. She tripped over a root, causing her to fall hard as she just lied on the ground. Tonya looked over the poor girl and was shocked by what she saw. The girl was covered in scratches and dried blood, probably self-inflicted as she'd torn through the forest running from whatever was chasing her. Part of her icy blue hair had fallen out of its bun and was now stuck to her face due to the sweat dripping off her. Her kimono was torn in various places, but otherwise the girl seemed ok for the most part.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tonya asked as she knelt down as placed a hand on the girl.

"Please…Don't let them take me back. I don't want to go back." The girl begged as Tonya wondered what she was referring to.

"Here she is!" A samurai called out as Tonya kept her eye on the man.

Four more came running through the trees as she waited to see if anymore would join them. Knowing that between her and Fang this group wouldn't pose a threat. They walked towards Tonya who remained by the injured girl who was looking at the men with wide eyes. They sneered down at the two as Tonya easily held their gazes.

"And she has a friend boys!" One of the others laughed as Tonya stood up to face them.

"Why were you chasing this girl?" She asked calmly as the samurai just smirked at her.

"She's a runaway. The girl is working to pay off a debt at the castle. And she tried to skip out, thinking none of us would notice." Another one growled, clearly disgusted with the girl's actions.

"So you chased her down like an animal?" Tonya asked, a plan already forming in her head. Even though it would land her in hot water with the others later.

"She ran. We were just told to bring her back." The first one said as one of the other samurai hoisted the runaway to her feet.

"What are you doing?" The girl hollered as she tried to break free from his grip.

Tonya used this time to put her plan into motion. She turned, acting as if she was going to try to free the girl as one of the other samurai shoved Tonya away. She knew that if she made a big enough fuss that she would be taken in as well. She got back up and kept going at it until one of the other samurai held a blade to her neck as the boss just chuckled as he looked over the girl.

"Since you're so eager to help this girl, you can join her. Boys take her back as well! The runaway can use this one to help her." The boss sneered as Tonya just glared at him. Pretending to hate being captured when in reality she was surprised at how easy it had been.

Fang watched from the shadows as he tailed the group back to the castle. He wondered what Tonya was planning as she was led inside the gates and out of his field of view. He could tell that she'd wanted to be caught. If she'd wanted to fight she would've attacked the men and he would've joined in. The wolf wondered what was going through her mind as he headed back to the inn to wait for one of the others and let them know what was going on.

Inside the castle grounds…

"In you go!" The boss hollered as his men threw the two inside a shack. "You'll find everything you need in there. Now get to work!"

The guard snapped as he slammed the door shut. Barring them in as Tonya heard a wooden latch slam down, preventing them from getting out. Tonya looked around the small shack and was surprised by what she saw. On one side there was a small area meant for work that had an opening in the top of the shack, one that wouldn't be hard for Tonya to reach if she really tried. She made a note of that in case she had to use that area to escape later on. In the other area meant for rest she found a first aid kit and quickly pulled it out and laid out what she would need to tend to the injured girl. Once that was done Tonya walked back to the other girl and helped her into the resting area. She set to work on tending to the girl's wounds and cleaning off the dried up blood on her body. Glad that there was a tub full of clean water there waiting for them. Once that was done she set to work on applying ointment and bandages to the girl's wounds.

"I'm sorry…" The girl finally spoke as Tonya finished patching her up. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I couldn't just let them gang up on you." Tonya said as she started to clean up the area, finished with the girl's wounds. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Kisa. Kisa Mitsuki. And you?" The girl asked as Tonya smiled at her.

"Sayo." She said, not wanting to reveal her real name since she didn't know who would be listening to them. "So Kisa, what makes you so valuable to these men?"

"I'm a gun maker. My father was extremely skilled at the art. He passed his trade on to me. When the war started, Nobunaga tried to recruit my father to make top quality guns for him. Promising him land, money, and anything else he wanted. But my father refused. Nobunaga left dissatisfied, and we thought that had been the end of it. But a few days later ninjas came and killed all of my family. Taking me as their prisoner and forcing me to make guns for them." Kisa sniffled as Tonya wrapped an arm around the scared girl. "I hate Nobunaga and I hate ninjas. If it weren't for ninjas, Nobunaga wouldn't have started this war in the first place. And none of this would've happened."

The girl just cried into Tonya as she sat there, thinking on her words. True, the war had started all from Nobunaga's fear of the ninjas. She vaguely wondered how Kisa would feel towards her if Tonya told her that she was the Ninja Princess. It was true that ninjas were cold hearted assassins, but there was also another side of them that many people didn't get to see. A side that she'd been lucky enough to witness it for herself.

"If there is anyone that deserves the blame its Nobunaga. And he will pay for all that he's done." Tonya said softly before holding Kisa at arm's length, wiping her tears away as the younger girl looked up at her. "Now, how about you show me how to make these guns."

"No. I refuse to help them take any more lives." Kisa looked away from Tonya who started to snicker. "What?"

"Who said anything about helping them? Why not take them down with their own weapons?" Tonya suggested as Kisa caught on to what she was suggesting.

Kisa was surprised at how quickly Tonya had picked up on her craft. Able to quickly assemble the raw materials they'd been given perfectly. Once that was done, Kisa watched as Tonya began to tinker with the gun. An idea already coming to the girl as she set out the various pieces of the gun before her as she looked them over. Taking the pins that were used to assemble the guns, she quickly started a fire and set the pins inside the fire. Pulling them out after a time with tongs and looking them over. She popped a bullet into the barrel and guessed at about where it would be. Taking the pin, she held it to the barrel and easily burned a hole through the inferior metal. Obviously they didn't care about the longevity of the guns because she could tell they were made of sorry material compared to Kotaro's gun that she'd examined in her spare time with the ninja. Tonya allowed the pin to cool down before putting it back in the hole she'd seared in the metal. Holding it up with her finger as she tilted the barrel forward. Satisfied when she didn't hear a thing.

"What did you do?" Kisa asked as she leaned over Tonya's shoulder.

"Stopped the bullet." She grinned as Kisa stood up.

"But isn't that dangerous? If anything blocks the bullet from leaving the barrel then….Oh I get it!" Kisa shouted as she caught on to Tonya's plan.

"If the bullet's blocked, the force of the gunpowder can't be released. So it will backfire and explode in their face." Tonya said as she pulled out the wooden base and measured off a certain amount, marking it with a piece of charcoal. "Now all we need to do is figure out a way for the pin to block the bullet once the trigger is pulled."

"I think I have a pretty good idea as to what we can do. Besides, this'll teach them to dishonor my craft by making me use inferior materials." Kisa griped as Tonya was glad that the girl was on board with her.

_._._

'I wonder how she's doing?'

Munenori thought to himself as he wandered around the castle grounds. Slowly making his way towards the gate as he took in every little detail about the castle. Knowing that once he delivered this latest bit of news, things would be over. While Nobunaga's double had been parading around the city with part of his personal guard, the real Nobunaga had just arrived at the castle. Having returned from mobilizing his troops to make his final strike upon the ninja. Munenori grinned as he knew that it was never going to happen.

"How are the two?" One of the head guards asked a lower samurai as he shrugged.

"They're working. Guess all that little brat needed was a friend to motivate her to make more guns." The samurai said as the two headed back inside to get something to eat.

Munenori had noticed lately that more guns had been produced with better range than what the ninja had. Curious, he headed off towards the shack where he knew they kept the woman that made the guns. Wondering just how tight security was around her as he thought about whether he should mention to the ninja that they should take her out or not. As Munenori got closer, a familiar sound reached his ears. The soft melody of a flute being played. One that he knew all too well, because he'd made that flute himself for a specific person. He walked over to the shack and listened to the playing as it gradually died out.

"Wow Sayo, you're really good." He heard a light female voice say as Munenori realized that wasn't the name he'd been waiting to hear. Relieved in a way as he started to walk away.

"I've still got a lot more practicing to do before I can do it justice." He heard the other girl laugh, freezing to the spot as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Lord Yagyu, may I ask what you are doing?" A samurai called out as he turned around. Putting on his cold mask as he motioned towards the shack.

"I would like to meet the gun maker that seems to be so famous here. I want to put in a special order with her." He said in a monotone voice as the samurai thought it over.

"Ok. But be careful my lord. There are two women locked in there now. They may try to jump you." The samurai warned as Munenori smirked.

"Then I'll just kill the extra." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. Unlocking it and pulling it open enough for him to slide in.

"Who's there?" the unfamiliar voice called out as Munenori walked further in.

"Girl you are going to be in so much trouble." The man called out as he walked around the corner and into the workshop area.

"Munenori?" Tonya gulped as Kisa wondered how the two knew each other.

"Start talking. And quickly." He warned as he sat down as Tonya laughed nervously while Kisa struggled to find out what was going on.

* * *

I have introduced a new OC into the story for those of you who haven't played the games through. Kisa was a spur of the moment character and I like how she just seemed to fit into the story with ease. Otherwise I'm happy with how this one turned out. Struggled for a few days trying to figure out how I was going to get them all behind enemy lines. Anyways can't wait to see what you think!


	19. Ch 19 Turning the Tides

Hello all! Man I love to see that the number of followers and favorites just keeps growing! *squee!* You all are freaking fantastic! So here is ch 19 as a reward! lol

~*Turning the Tides*~

Night rolled around as Goemon made his way towards the castle. Fang streaked along beside him as the ninja was impressed with how fast the wolf had gotten just by trying to keep up with the ninjas as part of his training. The red head growled as he couldn't stop thinking about the reason he was speeding towards the castle as if his life depended on it. It had been late when he'd gotten back to the inn. The others had beat him back and were locked in some kind of meeting with Munenori, Fang had been lying near them with a curious look upon his face as he listened to what they were talking about. As Goemon had walked in, the room had fallen deathly silent as he wondered what was going on. It hadn't taken him long to realize that Tonya was missing as his nerves began to build. Kotaro had quickly calmed Goemon down as they ran him through what Munenori had told them only moments before his arrival. His uncertainty had been quickly replaced with anger and annoyance as Munenori laid out the new plan for them. Explaining that Tonya and a new girl named Kisa were sabotaging weapons to give them a better chance at survival when they raided the castle. While none of them had been happy with the girl's actions, they couldn't deny that she was becoming more and more like a ninja. Munenori reassured them that she was ok and well, but that still wasn't enough to calm Goemon down. So the others had suggested that he go check on her if he was so worried. Otherwise one of them would take up post and watch the shack she was in for the night.

"Ok, keep an eye out for me boy." Goemon said before going up a tree and landing lightly on the wall.

It didn't take him long to find the shack as he scouted for any guards wandering around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he jumped on to the shack lightly. Barely making a noise as he pulled at the covering on the window. It slid out fairly easily as he slid his body inside the hole and dropped to the ground. Looking around he could see various parts for guns laid out on the two tables in the cramped space. He took a couple steps and was in the sleeping area. There he saw two bodies, both facing away from him. But only one had its head covered. He walked over and glared down at the form as it started to shake.

"Oh Tonya." He sang out lowly as he squatted down beside her. "I know you're not sleeping."

"H-Hi Goemon." She called out as she uncovered her head.

He latched on to her wrist and yanked her up, pulling her out of the room and back into the workshop. Forcing her to sit down on the bench as she avoided his gaze. Knowing good and well that she was in some major trouble. She'd known that from the moment she'd stepped foot outside that morning.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" He hissed as Tonya winced and lowered her head even more. "Do you realize what could've happened to you if your identity had been discovered?"

"Yes. But I couldn't just let those samurai bully Kisa around! What was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch?" She snapped back as she puffed out her cheeks.

Goemon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Of course she wouldn't think about her own safety if someone else was involved. It wasn't in her nature to just avoid danger when someone else was in trouble. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her, drawing Tonya towards him.

"At least you went about it in a smart way. But do try to remember that your actions greatly affect more than just you now." Goemon said as Tonya looked up at him, tilting her head as she did so.

"I know. My actions affect everyone who is fighting to stop Nobunaga. That's why I did what I did. Cause if I can help weaken his forces in anyways it's worth it." She muttered as he gently rapped her head with his knuckles.

"You fool." Goemon shook his head as she wondered what she'd done this time. "I meant they affect me. I don't know what I'd do without you anymore."

"Oh…" Tonya blushed as she leaned into his shoulder. She was still getting used to Goemon being so open about his feelings. The two sat in silence for a time, just happy that they were safe and back together. So naturally when Goemon broke the silence, Tonya was curious as to what he had to say this time.

"After this is all over, I want to permanently make you mine. I want to do it the right way. So when this war ends, will you marry me?" Goemon asked as he looked away, scratching his face as he did so.

"Are you serious?" She asked as she looked up at him, surprised to see him acting shy for once.

"I've never wanted anyone more than I have wanted you. So yes, I'm dead serious." He chuckled as he looked back at her. His eyes full of nothing but warmth as Tonya struggled to believe that he'd just asked her to marry him.

"You have to say yes!" A voice hollered as scrambling could be heard before Kisa appeared from around the corner. Hair a mess, eyes wide, and kimono a little out of place as she quickly worked to fix it. Surprising both of them.

"Kisa, how long have you been listening?" Tonya asked as she pointed at the girl who was looking at them both with wide eyes.

"Long enough to know that he obviously cares for you!" She pointed at Goemon who watched with an amused smile as the girl shook her head, enjoying the moment too much. "I could practically hear the love in his voice for you when he talked. And the fact that he's braving enemy lines just to see the woman he loves! Ah, it's all too much!"

"A bit eccentric isn't she?" Goemon chuckled as Tonya sighed as she hung her head.

"Well? What's your answer?" Kisa asked as she and Goemon eagerly awaited Tonya's answer to the all important question.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you Goemon." She turned and smiled at Goemon as Kisa cheered and clapped her hands for the two. The younger girl was on cloud nine as she wandered back into the room, leaving the two alone. Clearly the romantic type who ate up scenes like the one that she'd just witnessed.

"I thought Munenori said she hated ninjas?" Goemon asked as Tonya just laughed as she recalled their earlier conversation.

"Well when he deemed that she was more of an asset than a liability to our plans, he filled her in on everything. Explaining that there were such things as good ninja out there. And when I told her that I was technically a ninja, the girl was convinced. Figuring since I'd gone out of my way to make sure she was safe, she could give ninjas another chance. She spent the better half of the night asking me all kinds of questions about what I've been through with you guys. And well when I told her that I was the one to take out Nobukatsu, she all but fell in love with me and those who helped train me." Tonya explained as Goemon frowned. "What?"

"I'm the only one allowed to be in love you. Never forget that." He griped as Tonya couldn't help but laugh.

Taking advantage of her distractedness, he cupped her face and planted his lips on hers. Unable to contain herself, Tonya leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Usually Goemon would hold her tightly against him, but this time he broke it off as he looked at her. Tonya wondered what was wrong as a blush crossed his face once again.

"….If you don't like this then just hit me." He finally said as Tonya tilted her head in confusion.

Pulling her tightly to him, Goemon reclaimed her lips before pushing his tongue inside her mouth. It surprised Tonya to where she lost her rhythm as she wondered what Goemon was doing. Her confusion only lasted a few seconds though as she realized that she liked this form of kissing even more as pleasant shivers rocked her body. The two continued like that for a time until Goemon could barely control himself. Breaking off the kiss as he held her tightly to his chest.

"We'll have to save it for later. Remember, after all this is over we're going to get married." Goemon whispered as he kissed her lips one last time before letting her go. "Till then be safe."

"You too." Tonya whispered as she watched Goemon jump back out through the hole and replace the covering. Giving her one last smile before taking off to take up post for the night. She walked in a daze back to the room and slipped under the covers as she just sat there. Smiling as she touched her lips. Thinking of the future to come.

"Lucky girl." She heard Kisa sigh as Tonya shook her head as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Go to sleep, we've got work to do tomorrow." Tonya said as the two turned in for the night.

_._._

Kisa let out a sigh as she stared at the last gun. In the span of the short day they'd been together, the two had managed to finish everything in the shop. Even with their slight modifications to the weapons. Now all they had to do was wait. Earlier that morning Munenori had come by and let them know of the plan. They were going to attack at high noon today. Creating a ruckus, forcing the enemy to come for their weapons. Inevitably sealing their own doom. And hopefully during the commotion they would be able to take out Nobunaga as well.

"It won't be much longer." Tonya breathed as Kisa scooted closer to the girl.

"How can you be so calm right now? This waiting is driving me nuts." Kisa said as she gripped Tonya's hand tightly.

"Believe me, I don't like this waiting any more than you. But if we want to make it out alive then we need to stay calm. You can let your panic out when they come looking for the guns. That way they won't suspect that we're in on anything. Just take deep breaths." Tonya instructed as Kisa nodded and did as she was told.

The silence seemed to drag on as the two sat in the sleeping area as they waited for the sounds of battle. The calm before the storm. It was one thing if you were initiating the attack. It was another if you were stuck just waiting for it all to happen. Taking her own advice, Tonya took a deep breath as she squeezed Kisa's hand softly to reassure the girl. Finally, the waiting was over.

"Shots fired on the eastern wall!"

"Ninja are coming in from the front gate!"

"Quickly arm yourselves!"

Voices shouted as the two assumed their roles. Wrapping their arms around each other tightly as they heard the door to the shack slam open. The men just ran by them, ignoring the girls as they passed the guns down the line. When the last one was out they watched as the men filed out and headed off to take up position against the ninja. Reacting quickly, Tonya jumped up and pulled Kisa along with her. Pulling out her kunai and launching it at the man trying to shut the door on them. The kunai struck him in his head as Tonya flung off her kimono, revealing her ninja attire beneath it. She quickly drew one of her kodachi's that Munenori had snuck her earlier that day and stabbed the man before he could call for help.

"Come on let's go!" Tonya hollered as she kept a good grip on Kisa who struggled to keep up with the girl.

Explosions could be heard as cries of pain filled the air. As much as Tonya wished to join the fighting, she knew that she had to get Kisa to safety first. Knowing that all the exits would be blocked, Tonya pulled Kisa inside the castle with her. Meeting very little resistance since all the fighting was going on outside. Kisa was amazed at how good a fighter Tonya was. Easily dispatching the enemies before her as they moved towards the rendezvous point Munenori had told them about before. They climbed higher and higher in the castle as the screams of the dying slowly faded from their ears. As they reached the top, there was a ninja posted in the opposite tree. Tonya waved at him and he quickly shot an arrow at the top of the castle. He pulled on it to make sure it was in good as Tonya looped a rope around the line and turned to Kisa.

"Hang on tightly and don't let go. That ninja will be waiting on the other side to catch you." Tonya assured the girl as Kisa swallowed hard as she grabbed on to the rope.

Kisa snapped her eyes shut and jumped out the window as she held on tightly. Easily sliding over the battle and over the wall to safety. Tonya wasted no time in following her as she jumped out and looked at the battle below. It was easy to see that their modifications to the guns had definitely evened the odds in this battle. She smiled, realizing that once this battle was over so was the war. Or so she'd thought.

"Drop your weapons or she dies." A deep voice hissed as Tonya touched down on the ground.

"Tonya." Kisa called out as Tonya turned to see her being held hostage.

The ninja who'd been waiting for Kisa had been ambushed. He was lying dead on the ground as his blood pooled around him. And the one responsible, the one now holding Kisa hostage, was Nobunaga himself. He was grinning like the devil as his personal guard surrounded the girl as she counted off the men. Seven in total. The rest were probably killed in the confusion.

"So you must be the Kusonoki Princess? I must say, that was a daring escape. And I bet you were even behind those sabotaged firearms weren't you?" He asked as Tonya lowered her weapons. Spotting a pair of yellow eyes behind the man as the wolf slowly slunk closer.

"Let her go. It's me you want." Tonya said calmly as Nobunaga tilted his head up just a fraction. The girl dropped her kodachis and held her hands up to show that she was serious about the trade.

"I suppose that could be arranged." He sneered as he released Kisa, shoving her towards Tonya who never broke eye contact with the man.

"Kisa are you ok?" Tonya asked as she felt the girl shaking in her arms.

"Yeah. But what about you?" She asked as Tonya glanced down at the girl.

"Follow Fang. He'll keep you safe." Tonya whispered as Kisa wondered who she was talking about.

Tonya let out a loud whistle as the wolf let out a snarl. Biting into one of the men's legs and causing him to fall to the ground. As another moved to strike him down, Tonya quickly launched a kunai into his neck as he fell to the ground, clutching at his neck as he slowly bled to death. Fang let go of the man he'd been chewing on and ran to Tonya's side as she loosed her final kunai at Nobunaga, barely missing as the man managed to dodge in time.

"Get her out of her now Fang!" She hollered as the wolf did as he was told, pulling Kisa by her kimono as the two took off running. "Hur—!"

Her cry was cut off as something struck her in the back of the neck. Causing her to fall forward as her world slowly turned black. The last thing she saw was Kisa and Fang running off to safety before her body went completely limp.

* * *

And we finally have our main bad guy make an appearance! I'm sure many of you are cussing me out for leaving you on a cliff hanger like this but I like to be mean like that hehe.

On a side note I will be uploading My Sweet Prince story on here as well! For now until they can get a different Shall We Date? category up I'm just going to put it under the Ninja Love category. I refuse to use deviant art's site just because their story upload system drives me nuts. So there's a little treat for you all. Till next time!


	20. Ch 20 Final Battle

It is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The showdown between the ninja and Nobunaga! Hold on to your seats and don't read too fast now or you might just miss something. Have fun ^-^

~*Final Battle*~

Kisa ran as fast as she could, despite the pain in her chest and the weakness in her legs. Tears filled her eyes as she realized what had happened. She'd heard Tonya's cry cut out. Meaning that the girl had been knocked out by either Nobunaga or one of his men. Once again Tonya had risked herself for Kisa. But this time, it may have cost the girl her life. Kisa had known how badly Nobunaga's army had wanted the girl. Even before she'd met Tonya. She heard how important the Ninja Princess was to their enemies. They knew that if they captured the girl that the war would be theirs. Because none of the ninjas would dare disobey a girl that was said to be the true heir to ninjutsu.

"We have to let someone know about what has happened!" Kisa hollered as Fang nodded. The two came to a stop as Fang let out a howl. One that echoed through the grounds as Kisa held her chest. The wolf let out one more howl as Kisa hoped someone had heard him.

"Fang? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he appeared out of thin air. Scaring poor Kisa as she fell over. "Who are you?"

"N-No time. Tonya's been captured. By Nobunaga." Kisa said as Sasuke's eyes widened. "She traded herself to free me."

"So you're the girl she saved the first time?" Sasuke muttered before regaining focus. "Ok then climb on."

He knelt down as Kisa struggled to climb on to the tall man. Once she was clinging on tight enough, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Fang and pushed off the ground. Jumping on to the gate before he let Fang go as the two jumped down to the ground and raced towards the others. Kisa kept her eyes shut, afraid that the same anger and fear would be in the other's eyes as they had been in Sasuke's. They came to a stop shortly as Sasuke knelt back down for the girl as she slid off. Fighting back her tears as she felt multiple eyes on her.

"Kisa? What's wrong?" Goemon asked as he came forward, taking the girl by her shoulders.

"Tonya's been captured. She traded herself for this girl." Sasuke explained as the others all turned back to Kisa.

"Did they happen to say where they were going? Please tell us!" Kotaro said as he stepped towards the girl as she shook her head.

"No. But I know someone who will probably have a good idea." Kisa muttered as she managed to fight back her tears.

"Who?" Saizo asked as Kisa looked him in the eyes.

"Mitsuhide Akechi. The guards always said that he was Nobunaga's second in command." She said in a clear voice as they all took off to find the man. Hoping he hadn't been killed in the ruckus.

Saizo was the first to find him cornered by Musashi as he got ready to deal the final blow. The ninja put a hand on Musashi's shoulder as the swordsman turned to see who had snuck up on him. When he saw that it was Saizo, he wondered what was going on as Saizo walked forward and yanked Mitsuhide to his feet. Dragging him out of the castle with Musashi following him. Saizo let out a loud whistle as the others reconvened back where Kisa was still waiting for them.

"Found him just in time. Musashi was about to end him." Saizo said as he threw the man forward.

"Please don't kill me!" The man pleaded as they all stared at him.

"Nobunaga has fled. Surely you would know where the man would retreat to in such a situation." Kotaro said as he yanked the man up by his hair.

"No I have no idea. Nobunaga never told me anything. If it wasn't for my army he wouldn't have even kept me around." Mitsuhide sobbed as the ninja were close to losing their control.

"Liar." An ice cold voice announced as Mitsuhide looked up to see Munenori glaring down at him. "I know for a fact that you and Nobunaga engaged in many secret meetings. So I don't doubt that he told you where he would retreat to in case of something like this."

"Munenori? You sided with the ninja?" Mitsuhide hissed as he glared up at the samurai.

"I suggest you tell these ninja what they want to know. Even I'm afraid of their torture tactics." He smirked as Mitsuhide gulped as he looked at all the men around him. The anger clear in their eyes, showing that they would do whatever it took to find out where their princess was.

"Honn o-ji temple." Mitsuhide whispered as the others all knew what they had to do.

_._._

Tonya slowly began to stir as she pushed herself up off the ground. She looked around her as her vision slowly came back to her. Realizing that she was inside a temple. As for where she was and which temple, that was a mystery. She was far from the battle, her friends, and from anyone who might stand a chance at saving her. She was truly all alone this time.

"And so the princess awakes." Tonya turned to see Nobunaga smirking down at her as she slowly moved into a squatting position. Feeling something cold around one of her ankles as she looked down to see that she was shackled to one of the beams.

"Shit." She muttered before looking back to Nobunaga who was slowly sauntering towards her.

"You've given me much grief girl. I cursed your mere existence when I learned that a true heir was still alive. But then my view slowly changed. Hearing how you rallied your troops. Fighting alongside them instead of cowering like I figured you would. Even going as far to slay my son with your bare hands." He chuckled as he stopped in front of her.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it." Tonya spat as she slowly stood up to face her captor.

"At first, I did wish to kill you. But now…" He sneered as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her down to the ground.

"Get off me!" Tonya hollered as Nobunaga pinned the girl down with his weight. Holding her wrists above her head tightly as he looked over her with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"A rare woman like you doesn't come around often. And I prize myself in collecting rare things. Especially ones that will allow me to have complete control over those that I despise." He purred as he cupped her face.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Tonya snapped as the man chuckled.

"My dear I suggest you make this easier on yourself. Because there will be a mixing of bloodlines tonight, whether you like it or not." Nobunaga hissed as he ripped open her kimono.

Tonya squirmed and fought him off the best she could as Nobunaga just enjoyed it all. Knowing that she was powerless against him as he leaned down, holding her face hard as he attempted to kiss her. There was no way she was going to let that happen. She head butted Nobunaga as hard as she could, knocking the man back quite a bit even though he still had her pinned. Seizing this chance, she brought her unchained leg forward and kicked him hard in the chest. Getting him off of her as she heard a grunt of pain come from the guy. Tonya quickly sat up and fixed her top as she glared at Nobunaga. He turned, fury in his eyes, as he drew to his full height.

Without batting an eye he crossed the space between them quickly and punched her in the gut. Hard enough to cause the girl to spit out blood as she sank to her knees. Nobunaga brought his leg around and kicked the girl in her side, causing her to roll until she hit the wall. Nobunaga walked over and jerked her up by her hair as his other hand tightened around her throat. He meant to cut off her air and cause the girl to pass out. Making her incapable of fighting back. Tonya scratched at his arm, drawing blood as she dug her nails in deeply before raking them down hard. Nobunaga growled as he slapped her hard across her face. The force was enough to throw her head into the wall hard. It snapped back just as hard as the girl sank to the ground. Her vision blurring around her as she struggled to pull herself out of this haze before it was too late. He jerked her up by her hair again as her body just hung there limply. Nobunaga's hand moved to undo her kimono once again as Tonya wished she could force her arms to move so that she could fight back. But her body was unwilling to find the strength to cooperate as Nobunaga got her belt undone, his sickening laugh echoing in her ears.

"Argh!"

Voices called out from outside the door as Nobunaga turned towards the sounds. Releasing his grip on the girl as he drew his sword. Ready to face whoever had come to try and save the girl. Tonya just lied there as she listened to the noises outside the room. A dead body came crashing through one of the walls as Goemon stepped through after it. His eyes scanning the room for Tonya as he took in her state. He snarled as he turned to glare at Nobunaga who pointed his blade towards the still weak girl as she struggled to push herself up.

"Move and she dies." Nobunaga threatened as Goemon looked to Tonya who held his gaze. Showing that she wasn't too badly injured.

"You can't win. The others are already dispatching your men as we speak. And you'll join them soon enough. But not before I pay you back tenfold for what you did to her." Goemon's hands curled into fists as his tendons bulged out of his skin.

"Oh really? What makes you so confident that you'll win? When I hold all the trump cards!" Nobunaga laughed as Tonya saw what he was referring to. The leader of the Hachisuka was hidden up on the ceiling and had a poison dart gun trained on Goemon.

"Goemon move!" Tonya hollered as he quickly ducked, avoiding the dart as Nobunaga turned on the girl.

He swung his blade at her, meaning to silence the girl for good. She quickly rolled out of the way as Goemon launched himself at Nobunaga. Flinging a couple of kunai at the wall so that Tonya would have something to protect herself with. The ninja engaged Nobunaga as the chinking of metal on metal could be heard. There was a reason that Nobunaga was feared by many. The man wasn't just talk. He was deadly with a blade as well. The two seemed evenly matched as Tonya couldn't help but watch as the two easily blocked each other's attacks as they were totally focused on each other.

Remembering that there was still another threat in the room, Tonya pulled one of the kunai free and looked up at the Hachisuka leader. Just as enveloped in the fight as the girl had been. Waiting for the perfect moment to shoot another dart at Goemon. She wasn't going to let that happen. Taking aim herself as she threw the knife with that deadly accuracy she was known for. Striking the ninja in his chest as he turned to glare at the girl. Already armed with the second kunai to defend herself with in case he decided to launch an attack on her. Thankfully her knife had struck his chest hard enough and had plunged into his heart. The ninja fell to the ground with a thud as the other two were momentarily distracted by the sound. Nobunaga was quicker to recover as he knocked Goemon's dagger away as he held him at blade point.

"Any last words?" He chuckled as Tonya whistled loudly. Drawing Nobunaga's attention just enough to where he hadn't noticed a blade flying at him. Easily penetrating his hand holding the sword as he dropped his blade and screamed.

"Don't ever turn your back on a wounded animal. That's when they tend to be at their most dangerous." Tonya snarled as Nobunaga looked at the girl before he felt another blade cut him down. Glancing down to see Goemon, the rage still clear in his eyes, looking up at him before the light faded from his eyes.

Goemon stood up as he looked at the now dead body of Nobunaga at his feet. He fished through the dead man's clothing and found the key to the shackle. He rushed over to Tonya and quickly freed her before drawing her to his chest. Holding on tightly, but being careful of her battered body as she clung to him as well.

"How did you all find me?" She asked as Goemon held her face gently between his hands.

"Mitsuhide knew that Nobunaga would hide here if things turned ugly." He said happily as he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "It's over. It's finally over."

After making sure no one was left inside the temple, the two headed outside to where happy faces were waiting for them. All of them each embracing the girl as they looked her over. Glad to see she was ok and still breathing. Once everything was ready, Goemon turned and used his Fire Dragon Dance and set the temple a blaze. Destroying all evidence of any of them having been there.

"Everyone, let's head home." Hanzo said as they turned their backs on the temple. The war was finally over.

* * *

Wow...I can't believe this chapter is here. And let me just throw some numbers your way real quick.

Reviews: 89

Favorites: 31

Followers: 31

I honestly never thought this story would get this popular when I started writing it. I honestly couldn't have brought it out to its fullest without your help everyone. Thank you. And before anyone asks this is not the last chapter! Till then you'll just have to be patient.


	21. Ch 21 Peace at Last

~*Peace At Last*~

"Thanks Kisa." Tonya called over her shoulder as the younger girl smiled.

"Of course! It's the least I could do after all you've done for me." Kisa said as she gently scrubbed Tonya's back.

It'd taken them a few days to return to Iga village. Munenori had stayed behind to spread word that Mitsuhide had killed Nobunaga and set the temple ablaze. Not giving Mitsuhide a chance to tell what really happened. Saizo, Sasuke, Kotaro, and the other ninja all headed back to their villages to share the good news. Tonya had wanted to return to her village as well, but she wanted to rest a few days before making the journey. To just take a break from it all before hitting the road again.

"Hey Tonya, you in there?" the girls heard Musashi call through the door as Tonya got out of the tub carefully. Still a bit sore from her bout with Nobunaga.

"I'm just getting out, why?" She called back as she carefully dried herself off. Kisa following her lead as the two dressed and headed out of the bathhouse.

"Goemon wanted to see you. He's back from doing whatever he was doing." Musashi muttered as he scratched his head.

"Ok. Say Musashi, what do you plan on doing now that the war is over?" Tonya asked as he grinned, resting his hand on his blades.

"Munenori offered me a position under Tokugawa. He wants me to train their samurai. I'm thinking about taking him up on his offer. Would you miss me if I did?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Of course I would! You guys are like family to me!" She hugged him tightly as Musashi returned it. "I'm going to miss you all terribly. So of course I'll have to pop in every once in a while."

"At least I know you'll be well taken care of." Musashi chuckled as he messed up her hair. "Now go. He's waiting in the main hall for you."

Tonya nodded as she headed inside the Hattori mansion, leaving the two standing there with smiles on their faces. Tonya fixed her hair as she felt her heartbeat pick up. Goemon had been gone for the last few days. Leaving only a note for her saying that he'd be back quickly and not to miss him too much. Naturally she'd gone a bit crazy worrying about him. Wondering what he'd been up to that he couldn't tell her. She did her best to calm herself as she pulled open the sliding door to see Goemon sitting there, speaking with someone.

"There you are. You've kept us waiting." He smiled warmly as Tonya picked up on a key word.

"Us?" She mumbled as a familiar chuckle reached her ears. One that she'd been longing to hear for quite some time. She looked at the person sitting across from Goemon as a crinkled old smile met her eyes.

"My Tonya, you've grown quite a bit in your journey haven't you?" The elder said as she rushed to him.

"Grandpa!" She called out as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I've missed you dearly my child." He said before letting go, holding her face softly between his hands. The two just smiling at each other for a time before Tonya put it all together.

"Goemon, did you bring him here?" She asked as she looked at the red head, grinning that sheepish grin of his.

"Yes. This nice young man escorted me all the way here from our village. Said that you wished to see me, but that you weren't fit for travel. So naturally I had to come." The elder said as Tonya couldn't help and smile. Clearly Goemon was already off to a good start with her. Speaking of said red head, Goemon cleared his voice as all eyes fell on him.

"Elder, that isn't the only reason I asked you to come here. I wished to do this with Tonya here as well." Goemon started out as he placed his hands on his lap, his face becoming very serious. "Elder, I would like to ask for your permission to marry Tonya."

"Is this so?" The old man asked as he glanced at Tonya who was covering her mouth. Unaware that Goemon had brought her grandfather out to Iga just to ask him for his permission.

"Yes. I'm sure you are aware of my reputation amongst the women. About how I do nothing but toy with emotions and break hearts. I can assure you that is not the case here. For the first time in my life, I found myself chasing a woman instead of the other way around. And in the process I fell in love with her before I even knew it. She'd torn down the walls I'd built around my heart and brought forth the true me. Even when I was fool and did so many things to hurt her, she stayed by my side when most others would have given up. Elder, I love Tonya with all my heart and intend to spend my life repaying her for all she has done for me. And for some reason she loves me, even though I do not deserve it. So I ask for your blessing and allow us to marry." Goemon bowed his head as the elder looked at him with impassive eyes.

The elder could clearly hear the dedication and devotion in Goemon's voice as he spoke. He could see it in his eyes as the man could hardly keep from looking at the girl he intended to marry. The elder could tell that Goemon planned to keep his word, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to try and prove it to the man. The elder glanced at Tonya with a smile on his face as she drew in a breath. A chuckle escaping from the old man as he leaned forward and placed a hand upon Goemon's shoulders.

"Rise young man. While I am aware of your undesirable reputation, I can clearly see that you are dedicated to my girl. Therefore I give you my blessing to wed. I just ask that you always take care of her. And never forget what a treasure she is." The elder said as Goemon lit up, gripping the old man's hands tightly as his eyes seemed to shine.

"I give you my word that on my life that I will do all I can to keep her happy." Goemon promised as he turned to Tonya who couldn't hold back her tears of joy.

Word spread quickly of their engagement. Hanzo sent word to her village to let them all know of the happy news. A huge feast was to be held in their honor in a few nights. Goemon wished to wait until everyone could be there to celebrate with them. He knew it was what Tonya would want. As the day slowly drew to an end, Tonya sat out on the veranda as the elder came to join her. The two enjoying the cool night breeze together as they had so many times before.

"It's a little saddening. To know that I'll be giving you away soon." The old man sighed as he reached out and squeezed her hand. "But at least he's a good man that I know I can entrust you with."

"Gramps, thank you so much. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am right now." Tonya sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"I can tell you two love each other deeply. Don't ever lose that feeling and hold on to it as tight as you can." He said as Tonya giggled.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to. Because loving him is as easy as breathing. It just comes naturally." She smiled as the elder pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Ah, there you two are!" Goemon called out as they turned to see him holding a tray with cups and quite a few sake bottles on it.

"Goemon what are you doing?" Tonya asked as he sat down beside his future wife.

"Well it's a special day right? So what better way to celebrate than with a drink?" He chuckled as he poured a cup for the elder and passed it to the man before pouring another one and offering it to Tonya.

"Oh no. I think I'll pass." She said as the elder held shook his head, a grin slowly forming on his face as Goemon narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Ok, every other time you've passed up drinks with me. Which is understandable considering how things used to be. But we're going to be married soon! So I say you have to have drink with me at least once." Goemon huffed as the elder couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "We could even make it into a game and when you start feeling the slightest bit nauseous you can stop. I promise."

"Goemon, you may just regret that." The elder snickered as Tonya took the cup from Goemon.

"Well, since you insist." She smirked as she easily downed the drink. Making Goemon happy to see that she was cooperating.

Just like the elder said though, he would regret it. They went through about three bottles each until Goemon had to call it quits. Wondering how Tonya still looked fine as she finished off the last of her bottle while Goemon still had a bit left in his. The elder couldn't help but laugh at the sight as Tonya took the remainder of his liquor and chugged it as well. It made Goemon want to pass out at just seeing that as she wiped her lips clean.

"How in the world?" He asked as the elder leaned forward to look at the man.

"She has the highest tolerance in our village. Since she was always out hunting the men, they used to challenge her to drinking contests. At first it used to make her sicker than a dog, but now she can drink just about anyone under the table." The elder explained as Goemon felt like he wanted to fall over. And not because of the alcohol.

"And I don't get hangovers either." She said smugly as Goemon shook his head before laughing as well. The girl never ceased to amaze him.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Will you two be ok?" The elder asked as he stood, looking down at them.

"We'll be fine. It's not the first time I've had to take care of him." Tonya giggled as the old man nodded, leaving the two of them alone.

"You do know that I'm not drunk right?" Goemon muttered as he looked at Tonya. Her eyes trained on him as a question burned in within them. "What is it now?"

"Something you said earlier. About not deserving love. Where did that come from?" She asked as Goemon sighed, looking up at the night sky.

"My childhood was one of the more undesirable ones. I was sold off at a young age to pay off my parents debts. My master used to beat me relentlessly for no reason. Just to feel like a big man I guess. So one day I'd finally had enough of it. I stole some of his money and then ran away. For a time, I made a living as a thief. Stealing from the corrupted rich and sharing my spoils with the less fortunate. It was a good life for a time. Till that night." Goemon lowered his head as Tonya waited patiently for him to continue. "I hadn't counted on anyone being there. Figuring I could sneak in and out before anyone saw me. But the woman of the house saw me. She freaked before I could say anything and quickly ran towards her child's room. Killing her child quickly and then stabbing herself. Figuring that she was sparing themselves from being raped or tortured before being killed by some stranger. That night shook me to my core. I tore out of that house, running as fast and far as I could. The faces of that woman and her child constantly haunting me. I collapsed a day later just outside of Iga. Hanzo had found me lying on the ground. They took care of me and welcomed me into their homes. It was then that I decided that I would do whatever it took to make up for that awful night. To redeem myself of all my past sins. That is why I believe I don't deserve love. I was warped and twisted so much from the time I was born that the deck had always seemed like it was stacked against me. That's why I had never believed in love till I met you."

"Goemon….I'm sorry if I made you think about something unpleasant." She whispered as he drew the girl close to him.

"It's fine. I'm actually glad that you asked. Because now there are no more secrets between us." He took her hand and held it tightly as Tonya looked away from him.

"Actually, I have a confession….I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child…" Tonya said softly as she felt Goemon freeze up beside her. Sending the girl into a fit of laughs as Goemon realized she was just joking. Growling in distaste at her joke before cracking a smile. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"You can be such a little brat." He muttered as he pinched her cheek lightly as the girl just rubbed it as her laughter slowly died out.

"You're wrong you know." She said as Goemon arched a brow, wondering what she was referring to. "You do deserve love. You overcame your demons when you could've easily gone down a dark path. You dedicated your life to protecting what you hold dear and trying to do right by yourself. Rising above everything that had been thrown your way. Even though you have some annoying attributes, you are a kind, gentle, and caring man. Giving out small fractions of your love to those around you by fighting for them. So it's about time someone gave you a little of their love to help replenish your own."

Tonya turned and smiled at him, the moonlight illuminating her face brightly. Goemon just stared at the girl for a time, wondering how he'd been so lucky for her to choose him as he reached out and kissed her. Gently at first before deepening it. Fighting his urges greatly as he pulled her into his lap. Not breaking off their kiss as their lips moved faster and faster. Eventually Goemon pulled back and just held her face gently as she placed a hand over his.

"Shall we retire for the evening?" Goemon asked as Tonya nodded. Crawling out of his lap as the two stood.

Tonya cleaned up the empty sake bottles and placed them neatly back on the tray near a door. She would get it in the morning if they were still there. Too exhausted to worry about it now as the two walked back to Goemon's room. Quietly sneaking in as Tonya shut the door behind them. Goemon quickly turned and grabbed the small girl. Dragging her down to the futon with him, holding her against his chest as he looked up at the girl.

"Are you ok?" Tonya asked as she felt his head.

"A little tipsy, but I'll be fine." He said as he started to stroke her hair. "To think, in a few days you'll be mine."

"Technically, I already am." Tonya corrected as she felt his chest shake from his laughter.

"I mean in every way. I'm half tempted to just take you now instead of waiting for our marriage night." Goemon growled playfully as he easily rolled her over on to her back. "Would you try and stop me if I did?"

"Probably not." She replied as she reached up and kissed him quickly, surprising him a bit. "Because you aren't the only one who can't wait to say that you belong to me and only me. In every way."

Tonya smiled as she reached up and cupped his face as he smiled down at her. Kissing her a couple times before rolling over on to his side. Drawing her close to him as she snuggled into his broad chest. Goemon drew the blankets over them before wrapping his arm back around the tiny girl. Kissing her one last time before he closed his eyes. Figuring that it couldn't hurt to wait a bit longer before he taught her about that kind of loving.

"Goemon…" Tonya whispered as he glanced down at her.

"Yes?" He asked as he felt her lift her head up to look at him.

"I love you." She said softly as he kissed her lips once more.

"I love you too." Goemon said just as softly as the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Finally together where they belong.

* * *

And that's the end folks! Least for this story lol. I'm still playing with ideas for side stories, but it'll be a while before any of those get out. And since I had quite a few requests for stories of the other ninjas here's what I'll do. If you all have any OC's that you'd like to see paired with the rest of the Ninja Love cast, message me with their name, info, character description, and how you'd like to see them meet. Obviously Goemon is taken, but anyone else is up for grabs. Those that I like the best I will put into a spin off story after this one. The rest I'll make oneshots or do at least two chapters on them. That way no one is left out.

P.S. I am working on a short wedding story for Goemon and Tonya. That will be up in a few weeks or so. So be on the look out for it. Till then I'll see you guys later!


End file.
